Danvale, Several Years Later
by lovlyangl
Summary: This continues from Danvale case. In this story we see the Taylor children grown, with their own up's and downs.Lots of angst,love,and happiness. Rated M/
1. Chapter 1

**Danvale Continues...**

**Several Years Later...**

**....................................................................**

She was giving a seminar when she got the call.

"Claire...we just recieved an emergency call...the EMT's are bringing in your husband, with gunshot wounds to the head. He's been flatlined for the last five minutes."

"I'm on my way down Nancy...thanks."

Heading down to the ER, she knew this was going to be a bad one. Two bullet wounds to the head...chances were very slim for her husbands survival.

"Where's my husband?"

"Trauma one...we have him on a ventilator."

When she walked in she froze on the spot....no..it couldn't be...she had just said good bye to him this morning.

_"Jimmy....oh God...how did this happen?"_

"I'm not sure, Claire... I wish I knew more. Don was here... then he left again."

_"It's not good..I can see that. He's not even alive. There are no signs of brain waves."_

"We know Claire. We were waiting for you to give us the okay."

Walking up to her husband, she leaned in and kissed his still warm lips.. as her tears fell.

_"Good bye my love... I'm going to put you to rest now. I'm going to give you peace. For I know you have already gone. Don't worry Jimmy...I'll be sure to keep you alive in our babies hearts."_

Their babies... they had two five year olds... twins. Full of mischief.

Watching from the door, Mac and Stella waited for Claire to do the hardest part of good bye. Reaching down to turn off the machines, she felt her dads touch on her shoulder.

_"It's okay Claire bear... daddy's here."_

Trying to be strong, she heard the machines become quiet as Jimmy took his final breath. Turning in her dads arm she quietly sobbed.

_"What happened daddy? What went wrong?"_

_"There was a hostage situation. Don and Jimmy were on the front lines. The kidnapper was shooting victims left and right. When Jimmy seen him aiming for a Don...he jumped in front, and took the hits. That's when Danny, and the others took him down."_

She knew that was Jimmy. Always he had to be in the front lines. She knew that before she married him. That was one of things she loved about him. Turning from her fathers arms once more. She grabbed the sheet and carefully covered him.

"_Take me home daddy... I need to talk to my babies."_

Walking out... Stella wrapped her arm around her daughter with Mac, and headed home. Opening the door she told the sitter she could leave. Finding her boys in the den she called them...

"Jimmy... James..."

"Mommy.... hi mommy."

"Hello... come here, I want to talk to you two."

"Why mommy?"

"It'a about daddy. Mommy needs you to know that he won't be coming home."

"Why mommy... he's working far away?"

"No love... It was daddy's time to go to Heaven, and become an Angel. God needed his help now."

"But if God has daddy... who do we have?"

"Well... you have mommy, papa, nana, Gary, Kelly and all your cousins."

"I don't get it mama. Don't we need a daddy too?"

"Aww darling... it's just going to be us now."

Claire knew how hard it was for them to understand... but she also knew being truthful with them now, would save them heartache in years to come.

"Okay mommy... we go play now?"

"Sure guys... go ahead."

"Claire... why don't you and the kids come home with us for the night?"

"No thanks daddy. We're fine. I have alot to arrange before morning. I love you though... you too mom."

"We love you too sweetheart. If you need anything you call us okay?"

"I will mom. Bye."

Once she walked them to the door and closed it... she collapsed on the ground and cried.

............................................................................

Gary had just finished up his case, and was headed back in when Danny caught up with him.

"Gary... you need to go see your sister."

"Why... what's going on?"

"Jimmy was killed this afternoon. Your sister had to take him off life support. We tried calling you."

"I was working that Undercover case. I'll head over there now, Danny. Thanks."

Gary couldn't believe it. It was just last night he had beers with Jimmy at the bar. Arriving at his sisters place, he walked in and found her sitting on the couch with the boys sound alseep beside her.

"Hey sis..."

Looking up she seen her brother.

"Hey... what brings you here?"

"Uncle Danny. He told me about Jimmy."

"Yeah... life happens. Then it ends... but don't worry about me bro. Go home to your family."

Gary had never seen his sister act this way. Oh he knew she was very strong like their parents. But never had she sounded this cold. Knowing her temper, he turned around and walked towards the door.

"You know sis... one of these days you are going to push everyone away from you. I'm sorry for your loss. If you decided you need me, call."

Slamming the door on the way out he woke the boys.

"Mommy... what was that?"

"Just the wind Jimmy Jr. Go back to sleep."

Laying her head against the couch she felt the tears hit again. Closing them off... she focused back on the television.

Getting back into his car, Gary called his dad.

"Hello."

"Hey dad.... I just found out about Jimmy. So I stopped by to see Claire, and she chewed my head off. What is wrong with her. She should be upset. Instead she's damn angry."

"I know Gary. She was the same with us. It's her way of dealing son. Your sister has always been like that. Once it all hits her full force she'll break. That's when we'll need to be there."

"I hope so dad. For she's always pushing us away."

"I know son. Whether we like it or not, life has changed her. But I promise you...we will get her back to who she was."

Hanging up the phone Gary headed home to his family.

...........................................................................................

When Gary got home, his boys were waiting for him. God he loved the toddler years. They had just turned a year. Funny now he thought back that he and his sister had twins. Both sets.. boys.

Opening the door he seen them cautiously walk towards him.

"Aww... there's daddy's boys. Look at you go son. Come here... that its."

Watching them fall on their bums, he picked them up and hugged them.

"Where's mommy? Where's mommy Kevin?"

Pointing to the kitchen, Gary walked over and kissed his beautiful wife on the lips. Then lowering his head, he kissed her tummy where their third child laid nestled.

"Hi honey.... how was your day?"

"It was alright Janice. I stopped by to see Claire...,she lost her husband today."

"Oh no.... what happened?"

"Jimmy was shot in the line of duty. They rushed him to the Hospital, but couldn't save him. Claire had to take him off the support."

"Aww... I'm sorry. How's she handling it?"

"Same as always... not good. She's pushing everyone away again."

"She'll come around Gary. Try not to worry. Mr. Sheever called today. He needs you to critic a new Chef tomorrow."

"Not again... I swear he goes through Chef's like I go through boxers...everyday."

"I know. But he loves your pallet. Just go... it will give you a break from detective work."

"Yeah... I guess you're right. So what's for dinner?"

"Chicken Cattchatori, scallaps and veggies."

"Mm.. I'm going to get cleaned up. I'll be back down shortly."

...........................................................................................................

Back at Claire's she had the boys bathed and in bed. Covering them up... she kissed them goodnight, and left the room. Heading back downstairs she heard the knock on the door.

"Hey Claire.... I came to see if you were okay?"

"I'm fine Don... and I'm not up for company. But thanks for stopping by."

Trying to close the door, Don stuck his foot in it.

"Do you mind?"

"Do you Claire? As I see it you have two choices. One... you let me in. Or two... we stand here like this all night."

"God I hate you... why do you always do this to me?"

"Cause I know you squirt. I know you are in pain... I know you push those you love away.... Well not this time... this time we are going to talk. Now let me in."

Backing away from the door, she let him through.

"How about some coffee?"

"How about you make it yourself. I'm going to bed. Don't let the door hit you on your way out. Oh.... and make sure you lock it."

That did it... Don had had enough of her attitude. He knew she needed to let go... and he was damn well going to help her.

Grabbing her arms he shook her.

"Stop this... stop it now, Claire.... you're not going to hurt those around you anymore... understand."

"Let me go.... let go you son of a bitch. I hate you_**... **__I hate you... God I hate you.... I hate it... I hate that he died. I hate that he left me alone, Uncle Don... How can I survive. I don't want to. I need him... God I needed him so bad. Pleeeeeease... give him back to me... just bring him back..."_

Holding her tight... not letting her go... not allowing her to release... he rocked her tightly in his arms.

As Don continued to rock her, he could feel hear her sobs become silent. Looking down he found her eyes looking into his. Bringing up his hand he caressed it across her hair and whispered....

_"Why must you always be so strong Claire? No one is going to think less of you, if you cry in front of them."_

Leaning closer into his touch, she allowed him to continue rocking her.

_"I don't know... it's just me.... crying is a sign of giving in... or giving up.. I'm just not ready to give in."_

_"I understand Claire... but you push those of us who love you far away. Leaving us feeling hurt... feeling that you don't trust in us, to help you feel better."_

With the silence still filling the home, Don knew it was going to be a long night for him with Claire. Afterall he felt responsible for Jimmy's death... he had taken the bullets meant for him. So he deserved to give this back to Jimmy.... that and the fact he loved his Claire.

Hearing her restful sighs.... he knew she was asleep. Not wanting to wake her, he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes while still holding her protectively in his arms.

......................................................................................

Back at Mac and Stella's, they were getting ready for bed.

"I think we need discuss our daughter Mac. She's self distructing herself. I'm really worried about those boys. She's made them so strong just like her. I bet you they haven't even shed one tear yet. Or understand that their dad isn't coming home. Where did we go wrong Mac? How does someone come from such a loving, caring home, turn into someone so cold and distant?"

"Sweetheart.... alot of it has to with Jimmy. he always impounded it into her.... you have to be strong Claire... you're a detectives wife... you shouldn't show fear... tears... or pain. It's a weakness. God love... do you know how hard Don and I tried to get her away from him... but did she listen? Instead she gets pregnant, putting her own future on hold for two years. All she ever talked about was becoming a Professor in Forensic... even when she finally got there, did Jimmy lay off her? No... still the same Jimmy..."

"Shh... come on Mac... don't go upsetting yourself again. I know how hard it was for you to have your little girl defy you... I know what kind of pain you felt in your heart... for I felt it too. All we can do is continue to be there for her and hopefully one day she'll become our little girl again."

Leaning in behind her husband she massaged his shoulders.

"Look at you Mac... you're all tense and tight...please try and relax...it's not at all good for you to be upsetting yourself."

Turning to face his lovely wife, he brought up his hand and caressed her face...."I know love...leaning in he passionately kissed her, as his fingers curled into her thick beautiful hair. So hot, as the sensual sighs and purrs could be heard from her heart, drivng Mac to plunge deeper into her mouth, stroking, dueling their tongues wildly.

Carefully laying her down, he slid her gown from her body, using fingertip caresses as she softly sobbed out his name..."Maaaaaaac...." Becoming out of control now, they both took from each other in frenzied passion, until all that remained were the cries of their love throughout their room.

.............................................................................................................

Later that night Don woke to a chill. Opening his eyes, he found Claire gone. Heading upstairs to make sure she was okay, he couldn't find her. Checking the boys room, she wasn't there either.

Walking back downstairs, he seen her coming through the front door.

"Claire...where have you been?"

"I just needed to a walk. I'm fine Don, don't worry about me."

"I'll always worry. It's my job, especially when you go off in the middle of the night without a thought to the boys."

"Oh stop being so self rightious. I knew you were here. That's why I went."

"So the attitude is back? Even after our chat?"

"No...I'm tired. You should head home. I'll see you tomorrow."

God he wanted to spank her. She needed it. her attitude and anger was beyond irrational.

"I don't know Claire, at times I swear...."

"What? What Uncle Don? Just go."

Knowing there was no way to reason with her again, he gave her her way, and left.

............................................................................................

Shutting the door behind him, he called Gary. He knew the two of them were going to have to join together and attack Claire full force. He couldn't ask Mac...especially with his doctors orders that another raise in his blood pressure, could cause a massive stroke this time, and it would be a frozen day in hell, before he'd let Claire do that to her father.

God over the years so much had changed. Especially with Mac's health. Never did any of them suspect he was a canditate for HBP. Then when he suffered his first mild stroke, caused by a small clot in his brain, it changed all their lives forever.

"Hello..."

"Gary...it's Uncle Don, we need to talk."

"Sure...come on over. I'll put on the coffee."

............................................................................................

When Don arrived, Jancie let him in.

"Hi Don...how you doing? Come on in."

"Thanks Janice. Look at you..your just starting to show."

"I know. It seems like only yesterday I was carrying the twins."

"Hey Uncle Don.... how is she?"

"How'd you know I was there?"

"That's easy Uncle Don....she was always your baby girl. Have a seat."

"She's not good. We talked for a while, she cried for a few minutes, fell asleep. Then when I woke up she was gone. I searched the house for her, then she comes walking in the door. BOOM...her attitude changed."

"Great, at least she talked to you, she booted me out."

"She tried...I stuck my foot in the door. Told her either she let me in, or we stand here all night. She opted for the second."

"I think the first thing we need to do, is remove the boys from the home for the day. Then we will attack her from both sides. She can't fight us both. I'm sure between the two of us, we can get her to release her hate and anger. Cause I'll be damned if I'll put our father through her tempers again."

Nodding that he understood. Don drank his coffee, while Gary called Danny to pick up the boys in the morning.

.........................................................................................................

When the daylight shone through the window, Claire felt her boys jump up on her bed with the dogs.

"Morning mommy...we are hungry. Can we have beakfast?"

"Ooooh..okay JimmyJr give mom a minute."

Getting out of the bed, she could feel her headache begin as she whispered....

_"Another day of hell Claire...get your ass up."_

Once she was showered and dressed..she heard the door.

"Jimmy Jr get the door please."

"K mommy. Uncle Danny, cool, what are you doing here?"

"I came to take you guys out for the day. I thought maybe the Zoo...to see the monkeys."

"Cooooooool....James, Uncle Danny is going to take us to the Zoo."

Coming down the stairs Clare sighed.

"Great...what is this? Round three?"

"Ouch...such attitude. I'm not here for you. I'm here for your kids. I'm taking them out for the day."

"You're taking them? Don't you think you should ask?"

Seeing the boys watching Danny said....hey guys...run upstairs and grab your jackets. Once they were out of the room Danny laid into her. Gripping her arms he pinned her to the wall with mild force and hissed...

_"You listen to me young lady. You can pull all the God damn attitude you want...you can have all the tempers you want...but no matter how much you throw at me...your brother...or your Uncle Don...we will still love you. Understand Claire...there's no escape."_

"Okay Uncle Danny, we are ready."

"Alright then, let's go boys. Bye Claire."

Slamming the door Danny left his niece to her tears.

.........................................................................................

As Mac dressed for the day, he thought about going to visit his daughter.

"Sweetheart....I'm going to see Claire today. I'd like to know how she's doing."

"Umm, not today Mac. Danny is coming with Jimmy and James. They are taking you to the Zoo."

"The Zoo...but I wanted to see my daughter?"

"You can see her later. For now your nephews, need to see their papa."

Hearing the knock on the door, Stella let them in. As the boys ran passed their nana, into their papa's room.

"Papa....we missed you. Are you coming to the Zoo?"

Laughing at their excitement, how could he say no.

"I am, just let papa have a quick drink of juice, and we'll go."

"K papa, but hurry."

Running back out, nana had cookies on the table.

"Thank you, nana."

"You are welcome my boys. Danny...how is she?"

"Not good. Her attitude is really bad. We need to keep Mac away from her, until Don and Gary get through to her."

"What if they don't?"

"Man...you know what Stel, if they can't, then I don't know who can."

.........................................................................................................

At the Zoo, the boys held their papa and Uncle's hands.

"Look papa...see the Lions? We are doing a project on them at school."

"You are? Wow that's exciting, isn't it?"

"It is...you know what else papa?"

"What James?"

"Mommy said daddy isn't coming home. That he's an Angel. Howcome he had to become one?"

"Well son. It was your daddy's time to go. When we all pass on, It's our belief, that we go to Heaven to become Angels. This way, we help someone on earth who needs an extra step in the right choices they make. Or they need extra help to get through hard, or saddened times."

"But whose going to help us now papa? If daddy's in heaven...who's going to watch over us?"

Mac was becoming tired. For the last couple days he hadn't been feeling all that well.

"Well James, each one of us are asigned our own Angel. This special Angel watches over us."

"I don't get it papa, then why wasn't there an Angel watching daddy?

"Mac...you okay? You look pale."

"I'm fine Danny. Just a little tired today."

"Answer me papa, how come no one watched over daddy?"

"Hey...listen guys....why don't we go grab some hotdogs. How would that be?"

"Yeah, hotdogs, cool."

"Why don't you stay here Mac. I'll be right back."

Danny was concerned. Mac was aweful pale. Flipping up his phone he called Stella.

"Hello."

"Hey Stel...it's Danny. I think something may be wrong with Mac. He's very tired and pale. I think it might be a good idea to pick him up."

"Okay Danny, I'll be right there. Can you keep the boys with you?"

"Of course. I'll take them over to my place. We'll play some video games."

"Thanks Danny. I'm on my way."

Grabbing up all Mac's med's. She headed out to pick him up, and take him to the Hospital.

..........................................................................................................

Over at Claire's, she was cleaning out Jimmy's things when the doorbell rang.

"God damn it...**who is it?"**

"It's us Claire...let us in."

"For Christ sakes, what now?"

Opening the door, she seen her brother, and Uncle.

"Ahh...come on you two. Not again today. Is this why Danny took my boys? So that we could have another screwed up chat...where I end up kicking you out, maybe this time for good. Maybe disowing you both? Oh hell let's go all the way, I'll disown you all."

Turning to walk away from them, she heard the click of the lock. Shutting her eyes, she knew there would now be no place to run from her pain.

....................................................................................................

When Stella arrived at the Hospital with Mac. They took his information, and blood pressure.

"Okay ...we need to get you into a room. Follow me."

Peeking over at the BP machine, Stella seen it read 220/120. Catching up with them, she knew Mac was sliding back down to where he was two years ago.

"I need you to get undressed, and slip into the gown. Then I'm going to hook you up to a monitor."

Once the Nurse had Mac settled, she started an IV of Saline Solution. Then adding his dose of medication, she left the room to contact his doctor.

"Stttel...Iii'm fffine..."

Trying to stay strong, as he began slurring his words she caressed his hair.

"I know Mac...they just need to sure. Then we can go home."

"C..laire."

"Okay...we can go see Claire. Just try and rest Mac."

"Hello Mac, how you feeling?"

"Fffine."

"That's good. I'd like to send you for a quick CT scan. We just want to make sure everything is fine. Can you tell me when you started feeling tired again?"

Trying to say something, they could see his mouth curve downwards as the saliva came slowly from the left side of his mouth.

"It's okay Mac. Try not to talk. Just rest. I'm going to put an airmask on you to help you breathe. If you feel yourself not being able to feel relief let me know okay?"

While they took Mac down for the scan, Stella waited patiently for his return.

"Excuse me . Your husband is on his way to room 403, the Cardi...."

"I know where that is, thank you."

Heading upstairs, she entered Mac's room and found him half in and half out of conciousness.

"Okay ...I have some _Intravenous Thrombolytics _to administer to your husband. He has suffered another stroke. This one is ischemic like before, but we caught it in time."

"Thank God. He's going to be okay though...right?"

"We hope so...if he starts to improve over the next fourty-eight hours, we will start him back on low doses of Asprine. Then we will discuss changing his medication."

"Okay...thank you for everything."

"You're welcome . Try not to worry to much. Your husband is very strong."

Stella knew the doctor was trying to reassure her. Problem was....it wasn't working. Leaving the room, Stella called Danny and informed him of Mac's situation.

"Okay Stel...I'll get in touch with Don, and let him know. Try and relax, Stella."

"Thanks Danny. I'll talk to you soon."

Walking back into the room Stella sat down beside Mac's bed and took his hand. Feeling his gentle squeeze she let her tears flow.

..................................................................................................................

Back at Claires home Don yelled...

_**"Sit...now young lady and don't God damn move."**_

Hearing his cell vibrate. He flipped the top.

"Flack."

"Donnie...it's Danny. I just heard from Stella, it seems Mac suffered another stroke. They have him in Cardiac Unit again."

"Okay...thanks Danno, how are the boys?"

"They're fine. I have them at my place. I'll give you a call when I hear more."

Flipping down the phone, Gary knew right away.

"Aww, come on, how bad Uncle Don?"

"Another mild one. But they caught it in time. He's back in the Cardiac Unit."

"Who....dad? What's going on? Talk to me...he's my dad too."

"Is he Claire? Cause I could have swore, not more then five minutes ago, you disowned us all."

Gary hated hurting his sister like this. But what could he do. They needed her to break...they needed her to feel again. God if Jimmy wasn't already dead...Gary would have killed him himself. He had damaged his sister inside and out. Tearing her away from her family..her values...and the love, she had been brought up with.

"No I didn't....this is mean...really mean. What is wrong with daddy?"

"What is wrong with you Claire? You sit all high and mighty, pushing all those away who truely love you. And for what? For what? That bastard husband of yours, who hated the ground us Taylor's walked upon. Always telling you, that as long as you live under his roof...you will obey his rules. Rules which tore our family apart. Rules that broke daddy's heart...cause he lost his little girl"

"That's...not..fair Gary. he didn't mean those things, he said...he just didn't understand love, till I taught him what it was."

"Taught him...taught him what? He was a cold hearted bastard, with the blackest soul. I can honestly tell you Claire...I'm glad he's dead...I'm glad he's gone.."

Don could see her fists clench...he could see the Taylor glare of anger appear in her now sad eyes. Then without warning, she attacked her brother full force...punching...kicking...screaming...as he and Don held her down. God she was strong, as the hate began pouring out of her. They could feel each kick, each punch that she managed to get in.

Then they heard the scream....the hurtful, truthful scream of pain, agony, and loss.

**"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy.....daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy ...."** she cried.

feeling her arms grip his neck, he felt her warm tears pour down it.

_"Shh....that's it sis. Let it all out. Sh...come on Claire...just let it flow. I'm right here with you. Uncle Don, and I are right here...we got you Claire."_

Pulling her up into their arms, they sandwiched her between them. Comforting her, kissing her, helping her return to the little girl she was supposed to be.

............................................................................................................................

Over at Uncle Danny's, the boys were testing his patients.

_"Alright...now I know to thank God, for not giving me rugrats."_

"What did you say Uncle Danny? What's a rugrat?"

"That's what you two are....little rats that get under my feet."

"You're funny, Uncle Danny...can we play pool again?"

"Are you insane? You already scratched the green. No way bud. Now eat...then we'll get you home."

"Aww...why? We love it here Uncle Danny....don't you love us?"

Looking at their little faces. Danny thanked God that they had Claire's looks, and not their fathers. God... it made him wonder why these boys weren't screwed up. Must have been a blessing that Jimmy worked alot. For it left him little time to brainwash the boys..like he had Claire.

"Of course I love ya's...now eat."

Watching the boys eat, Danny wondered how the hell Don, and Gary, were doing with Claire.

...........................................................................

**Back at Claire's...**

When her cries became quiet, they heard in the barest of whispers...

_"Gar....I want to see daddy. I need to tell him I'm sorry. Please Gar...I want daddy."_

Gary looked at Don, Don shook his head no.

"I'll tell you what sis...I'll take you to see Dad tomorrow. Right now we need to get you cleaned up, before J&J get home."

_"I want to go now Gary...please...I've hurt daddy so much...I need to tell him..I need to tell him how much I love him. He needs to know."_

"Claire it's just not a good idea right now. Dad suffered another stroke this afternoon. He's back in the Hospital. If he sees you...he could become aggitated...causing another one."

_"So you're telling me it's my fault daddy had a stroke...that I caused them?"_

"No Claire...you didn't cause them. I just meant that dad hasn't seen you in months. Jimmy made it quite clear to dad, that he was to stay away from your home, and your boys. Dad listened to him, only because mom told him by fighting with Jimmy, it could cause him to relapse."

_"So daddy never hated me...daddy didn't say, he never wanted to see me again, or my boys?"_

"No Claire...why would he? Dad loves you so much, you have no idea how hard it was for mom to keep him relaxed. Why would you think he hated you?"

_"When Jimmy came home that day...he said he talked with daddy. He said daddy told him, that he had disowned the boys, and I. That we weren't worth wasting his breath on, anymore."_

"Claire...why didn't you ever tell us that? Why didn't you ever talk to us about it?"

_"Cause I figured if daddy disowned me...you all did too. Not one of you came to see me or the boys when Jimmy was alive. What was I supposed to think?"_

"Claire...you were the one that told us all to stay away. In fact you screamed it loud enough, for all of New York to hear."

_"So that's what Uncle Danny meant this morning when he said...there was no escape. He meant that no matter what was said...you all never gave up on me."_

"That's right Claire...we never stopped loving you or the boys. We just gave you what you asked for. For that's what family who really love you do. They let you go...but never by the heart. The heart always remains."

Turning her head towards her Uncle Don....the Uncle who had been her second father all through her tiny years, she whispered....

_"I'm so sorry Uncle Donnie, I love you. I love you so much...please don't hate me."_

With tears streaming down their cheeks. He wrapped his Claire tightly in his arms.

_"Never Claire....never could I hate you....you are my little girl."_

Sighing deep...Don and Gary knew that their Claire had returned home to them. They knew that over the weeks, she would now heal...returning to the little Claire bear her daddy loved.

**tbc...**


	2. Chapter 2

When Danny brought the boys home, he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Moooooooooommy....we're home.

Running down the hall, the boys ran into their Uncle Gary.

"Uncle Gaaary....you are here. We missed you Uncle Gary. You never come here anymore, to let us play with our cousins."

"Well...you know what James?"

"What Uncle Gary?"

"That's all going to change. You will be seeing your cousins alot more. All the time, even."

"Yeah....yeah...you hear that Jimmy. We get to see our cousins again."

When Danny see Don, he wondered where Claire was. Then looking down the hall, he seen the tears in her eyes as she stood there not sure whether to move..and as Danny held open his arms she ran into them sobbing.

_"I'm sorry Uncle Danny. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I love you...I love you so much."_

_"Now that's my brat....welcome home...I've missed you too."_

_.................................................................................................._

After their tearful reunion. Danny and Gary headed home, while Don stayed behind to help Claire with the boys.

"Mommy...we seen papa today. Then he got really sick...so nana had to take him to the Hospital."

"I know Jimmy J. Uncle Gary told me. But he also told me grandpa is doing a little tiny bit better."

"Can we see papa...mommy?"

"Not today guys...okay. Papa needs time to feel better, before he has company. Uncle Don you should head home...I'm sure Aunt Jess is waiting for you."

"Don't worry about your Aunt Jess...she's fine. I think after dinner, we should help your mom get your rooms in order...right?"

"Yes Uncle Don...we know."

......................................................................................................

Back at the Hospital, Gary stopped in to see his dad.

"_Hey mom...how is he?"_

_"About the same son. How's Claire?"_

_"She's Claire again. It took alot...be we got her back."_

_"Oh...look at your eye and lip."_

_"If you think I look bad from Claire's flying fists. You should see poor Uncle Don...he's got a lovely bruise right across his cheek bone...and an aweful sore set of...."_

_"Gary...don't you dare..." she smiled._

Walking up to the bed, he bent down, and brushed his dads hair with his hand.

_"Hi dad...it's Gary...I came to see how you're doing."_

Opening his eyes, he looked up at his son.

"_I swear dad...you keep yourself here because you like to see those Nurses, in those tight outfits."_

Mac tried to smirk...closing his eyes again...he fell back into sleep. Watching his dad, caused Gary to tear up. He looked so far away...almost like he was lost somewhere else.

_"What did the doctors say, mom?"_

_"They said it was another ischemic clot. Very small...but just as dangerous, to your dads health."_

_"So what now mom?"_

_"If he improves over the next twenty-four hours, he'll be started back on low doses of asprine. They've also discussed changing his meds."_

_"But he's going to be coming home, right?"_

_"Yes Gary...try not to worry son. You know your dad. Hospital's are not an option for him. So you have Don bring Claire up tomorrow. I think if Mac sees his baby girl is back....it may help him fight harder."_

Nodding his agreement...he kissed his mom, and headed home to his family.

...........................................................................................................

The following morning, Don showed up to take Claire to the Hospital.

"You ready, kiddo?"

Don could see her shaking...he could see the fear in her eyes, that her dad may not accept her for all she's done.

"It's going to be okay, Claire. Honest...let's go."

............................................................................

When they arrived at the Hospital, Claire stood outside her dad's door.

"Uncle Donnie...can we wait a minute? I can't stop my tears. I don't want to upset daddy more."

Sitting down, Claire placed her head between her knees, as her mom walked out.

_"Ooohhh...Claire bear...Claire bear is that you?"_

_"Hi mom...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I hurt you and daddy. I"m sorry....please say you still love me...please mommy."_

Stella couldn't catch her breath. She couldn't see through the tears that were blinding her. Could it be true...had her little girl come home to them.

_"Shh...oh Claire bear....you have nothing to be sorry for...nothing. Oh I've missed you so much. Just let me hold you for a few minutes. God you feel so good, Claire bear. So good."_

Squeezing her mom tight...they sat together in a chair...neither wanting to let the other go."

"I'm going to see Mac, Stel. I'll be back out."

Nodding yes...she continued to hold her little girl.

"Hey Mac....you awake?"

Leaning over the bed, Don seen they had turned him on his side, with mounds of pillows behind his back.

"So... when are they springing you from here?"

_*Shrugging*_

"Alright...what's the matter Mac? This isn't like you. You're a fighter...what are you doing? Giving up?"

Closing his eyes, he pretended to sleep.

"Okay...I'll see you later, Mac. Though before I leave I've brought you a visitor."

Walking back out, he took Claire's hand, and led her into the room. Nearing her daddy's bedside, she cautiously touched his cheek.

"Daddy.....daddy it's your Claire bear. Please daddy...it's Claire bear."

Opening his eyes, he thought he was dreaming. It couldn't be his baby girl. His baby girl was angry with him...with all of them. But why did her hand feel so warm...so real.

Seeing her tears fall onto his cheek, where her hand had been, he tried to speak...only nothing came out but slurred words, that couldn't be understood.

"Is he okay? I thought you said he was okay, Uncle Don...get a nurse...there's something wrong."

"Shh....listen Claire...there's nothing wrong. Your dad is fine."

"No...no he's not. Please daddy....I'm sorry...I'm sorry I hurt you...I love you daddy. I never stopped loving you. I didn't daddy. Oh please daddy...daddy say you forgive me."

The more upset Claire became...the more Mac became aggitated. Making his speech all the harder to understand.

"Mac....focus....I need you to focus, Mac. Breathe...just focus and breathe. That's it...breathe."

Focusing on his wife...he began to relax.

"That's it Mac...deep even breath's. There we go."

As the nurse came running into the room, she asked them all to leave. Sitting out in the hall, Claire cried against her moms knee.

"I'm sorry mom...look what I've done to daddy. Look what I've done to our family. I destroyed us all."

Shaking her daughter, she cried with her.

_"You listen to me young lady. You did nothing wrong. Nothing. It was that bastard husband of yours. Understand that Claire...know the difference else this family will never heal. Now say it...say it young lady now."_

"It's not my fault...it's not. It was Jimmy...I'm sorry I let him destroy us. I'm so sorry."

Running from her moms arms, she took off out of the Hospital.

"I'll get her Stel. You stay with Mac."

_"I'm sorry Don. I just don't want her blaming herself. God I hate that bastard. God forgive me...but I'm glad he's dead."_

_......................................................................................................._

When Don got outside, he found Claire sitting on her knees, on the snowy grass. Sitting beside her, he stroked her long hair.

"Hey kiddo...I know it's tough to see your dad like that. But you need to remember something, Claire...your dad suffered another stroke. I seen his eyes...he was trying to tell you not to cry...he was trying to tell you that he loved you, too. All you had to was listen carefully."

"I'm sorry Uncle Don....I know I panicked. I couldn't help it. He looks like he's in so much agony. I'm sorry I got so confused. I seem to be saying sorry alot now...and I'm sorry...but I can't seem to stop."

"That's okay Claire. Let's just take a few minutes to gather yourself. Then we'll go back up, and see your dad again."

Snuggling into her Uncle's warm neck. She closed her eyes, and prayed for God to help her be strong this time.

...........................................................................

Once the nurse had Mac settled down, Stella went back into the room.

"...I don't think I need to tell you again. Please do not allow your husband to get upset. It's not good for him."

Stella teared up. Normally she would give the nurse a piece of her mind. But with all the stress of their family, she wasn't thinking straight. As the Nurse tucked in the last sheet ,Mac gripped her hand with his right one.

Looking into the Nurses eyes, he slurred out....

"Oooooon't eeeeeeever eeeeeell mmmmy iiiiife."

Releasing her hand, the Nurse looked at Stella, and said....

"I'm sorry . I didn't mean any disrespect."

Leaving the room, Stella sat on her husbands bed..leaned down, and stroked her fingers across his cheek.

"I love you Mac....so much..."

Sliding her whispered lips to his...she softly kissed him...just holding her lips to his...letting him know, that his touch still had the sensual warmth to set her soul on fire.

Mac could feel her warm breath...he could feel the passion building where it mattered....letting him know, that not all his nerves had been affected by this stroke.

"Uhh...hm..._she whispered against his half smile, that slowly curved up_..."Mac Taylor...you devil."

Looking up into his eyes, she could see the heated glare of his hypnotic stare come to life.

"Stop that Mac....behave. Your daughter will be back up in a minute, with Don."

Making a writing motion, Stella understood he wanted a pen, and paper. Placing the pen in his right hand, he seen his daughter come back into the room.

_"Hi daddy....I'm sorry..."_

Placing the pen, on the paper he began to write

_My little Claire bear....You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing....I don't want you to blame yourself ,for the suffering you were forced to live with. _

Showing his daughter she said....

_"Yes I do daddy please...."_

Not letting her explain, he wrote again as she watched...

_I need you to know I have never stopped loving you...caring for you...worrying about you or my grandbabies. Please don't cry anymore my little Claire bear...for when you cry, it makes me cry too._

Tearing up, Claire tried to say something else but her dad slurred out no, as he continued writing...

_I know you are in alot of emotional pain right now...I understand that. But you need to understand that my love, or your mothers love is unconditional...and no matter what happened in the past ,we will all forget and begin to heal together as a family. _

"Okay daddy....I'm still so sorry...I love you so much...never stopped, daddy. I never stopped."

Writing again....

_Just know, that I know, you love me....I know you love me, so much...as much, as I love you, and more._

Seeing the teardrop fall from her daddy's right eye, she leaned down and carefully nestled into his neck like she did when she was little. And as Stella and Don watched...Mac closed his eyes... brought up his right hand slowly... laying it to rest, on his daughters hair as she cried.

......................................................................................................

**Two weeks later....Going Home**

As Mac took one last look in the drawers to make sure he had everything, his son walked in.

"Hey dad...look at you. You have almost all your control back in your left side. This is great. How do you feel?"

"Better....I'm begining to think it was the medication. Sinice I've started the new dose, I feel so much more alert...stronger."

"You know dad. Just because you feel stronger...doesn't mean you can run marathons.... that includes in the bedroom." He winked.

"Been talking to your mom...haven't you son?"

"Well...let's just say if I have your stamina when I hit fifty three...I'll know who to thank."

"Smarty pants. How's your sister doing? Have you seen at all?"

"Almost everyday dad. She's doing much better. Though she sold the home. Her and the boys, have an apartment now. It's right beside the kids school."

"That sounds great. What's been happening at work?"

"Don't worry about it dad. Enjoy your retirement. The lab, and team are doing great."

"How about Janice...she must be ready to give birth soon?"

"I hope so dad. If she gets any bigger, we won't be able to get her through the door."

*Laughing*

"Let's go son. I'm looking forward to my own bed....and your mothers lovin."

....................................................................................................

Once they arrived at home, Gary helped his dad with his bag.

"Mom...we're here."

"Hello son...ouch....that eye still looks sore."

"It's fine mom. Don't worry. Anyways...I should leave you two alone. I believe dad said he had plans for you."

"Did he now. We shall see. Let's go Mac Taylor...bed."

Embracing his son he whispered....

"I told you she'd give in son. No woman can resist a Taylor."

"Good bye ,dad. See you Sunday, mom."

"Okay son. Say hello to Janice, and the grandbabies."

With Gary gone..and the house quiet ,Mac gave his wife one of his sensual looks.

"Forget it Taylor....bed."

Raising his eyebrows....his smile turned completely sinister.

..............................................................................................................

Over at Claire's new apartment, her and the boys were putting things away when she heard the buzzer.

"Hello..."

"Hey brat...let me up."

"Uncle Danno...hold on."

Buzzing him in, he headed upstairs. Opening the door the boys attacked him.

"Uncle Danny....Uncle Danny...."

"Ouff...easy boys...your Uncle is old."

*Giggling*

"Come and play a video game. Mommy bought us a Wii. We have Animals crossings."

"You do....that is one cool vid game. How bout you boys go play. While I visit with mom."

"K Uncle Danny."

"Where's the coffee, brat?"

"In the kitchen...help yourself. So are you here to check up on me, for Uncle Donnie?"

"No....I'm here on my own. Can't I miss my little brat?"

"Of course you can. How's daddy? I haven't had a chance to see him. But Gary said he's doing great."

"Then you should go see him."

"I plan to Uncle Danno....tomorrow, when the boys are in school."

"Good...I don't want to have to chase you down, and spank you for not going."

Smacking a kiss on her Uncle....he sat down to his coffee.

.......................................................................................................

With Mac settled in bed Stella tried to leave the room.

"Sweetheart...can you fix my pillow before you go."

"Yup..."

Bending over her husband, he enjoyed her beautiful view.

"Is that better?"

"Almost..."

Bringing up his hands, he pulled her down onto his chest.

_"Stella my love....let me love you...I need to feel you. It's been so long."_

_"Mac...it's only been three weeks...I don't want you pushing yourself."_

Looking at her with hurtful eyes, she knew he was going to win. Always they needed each others touch, caress, or whispers. It had become their daily routine, to give each other all the passion, and love they had.

Showing each other, that over their years of marriage, nothing exsited stronger, then what they had with each other. Leaning in ,she lowered herself to his lips...just a whisper away ,as they felt their warm breath, caress within each other.

Whispering now...she could hear his passionate plea....

_"Kiss me Stella...take me back to yesterday."_

Softly touching their lips they could feel their souls merge...they could feel the shivers...the fever begin, and as she felt his finger dance along her flesh...she cried out in the purest of desire..."_Maaaaaaaaaac...."_

Losing control, Mac carefully flipped her under him. With fingertip caresses, he seductively removed her blouse...brushing her skin into endless shivers of love. Building her soul to begin their lovers dance, once more.

.................................................................................................................

**Over** at Gary's his wife had just recieved a call from her brother Anthony who was coming in for Christmas to see the boys. Such excitment as Gary walked through the door into her waiting arms.

"Gary....guess who's coming for Christmas?"

"Hmm...let me see...your mom and dad?"

"No...guess again?"

Gary had never seen his wife so alive with excitement.

"I don't know love...but your excitement is encouraging, that it's someone good."

"My brother...Anthony....he's coming for Christmas...isn't this wonderful. It's been five years since I've seen him. He's back from his expedition and is dying to see his nephews."

Gary had never met her brother. When they got married, he was on his expedition.

"Well...this is wonderful...when is he coming?"

"Tomorrow...he'll have to stay at a Hotel. But he's use to that. God I can't wait."

Embracing her husband tighter...Gary couldn't help but feel his child kick.

"Whoa...you feel that love?"

"I did. You see....even our unborn child is excited."

Gary laughed...he understood his wife's happiness. But he really wished, she'd calm down. Especially with being due any day now.

....................................................................................................................................

Once Claire had the boys off to school, she headed over to her mom and dads.

"Mom....dad...I'm here."

Not getting an answer. She walked down the hall, and heard the giggling coming from the room.

"Mom? Dad....are you two decent in there?"

"Claire bear....ahhh...hmmm...just a minute love."

Scrambling off the bed, Stella helped Mac into his pajama bottoms, and robe. Then straightening her hair, she opened their door.

"Hi sweetheart. How's my Claire bear?"

"Hi mom...dad....I know what you two have been up too. I remember daddy's grin all to well. I thought the doctor said no stress daddy?"

"I wasn't stressing myself, Claire bear...honest. Your mom was just giving me my massage.'

"Uhuh..."

"Never mind that...come give your daddy a hug. I've missed you love."

Running to her fathers side, she laid down beside him ,and snuggled into his good side.

"Daddy? How are you truely feeling? Are you still numb?"

"Just a little love. But it's getting better everyday. I don't want you to worry. How are the boys?"

"They're good. Uncle Don comes by all the time to check on me...and Uncle Danno uses the excuse that he was in the area."

Mac smiled...leave it to his boys, to take good care of his little Claire bear.

"Daddy....I'm still really sorry, I never meant to hurt you or mom...honest. I know I was wrong to run off with Jimmy. I should have listened to everyone....but no..I had to be stubborn, and instead, destroy our family."

"Shh...come on sweetheart....I want you to stop this now. It's in the past. All we have to look forward to now, is our future together. Rebuilding the strength, warmth and love around us. All I know is that my baby is home.... and anything else just doesn't matter."

Snuggling his little girl in closer he kissed her hair, inhaled her scent that had long been forgotten in his heart.

......................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile....**

Don and Jess were waiting the arrival of Donna, and their grandbaby Jessica. She was supposed to be coming home today, for Christmas. As they waited, Jess held her picture close to her heart. It had been a long year since they seen their little grandbaby. Too long...as far as their hearts were concerned.

Hearing the arrival of the plane, they looked towards the tunnel, hoping to see her coming.

"Where is she Donnie...she should be here by now."

While they continued to watch, Donna snuck up behind them with Jessica..."Booooo..."

"Donna.....oh....look at you...look at my grandbaby....she's gotten so big. Aww...let me see her."

Picking her up in her arms, she cooed and cuddled her. While Don embraced his daughter.

"Give her a minute honey....she's just missed, Jessie."

"I know daddy. I would have been here sooner, but Laurence had to stay behind for the holidays. Though he sends his love."

"Aww...welcome home Donna Dee...I've missed you so much."

"Me too mom. But I'm starving....can we eat? And before I forget...how's Uncle Mac...I heard he had another stroke."

"A very mild one honey. He's home now. They've adjusted his meds."

"Good....I'm so happy. I can't wait for our huge Christmas dinner with the family. I've missed everyone."

"They've missed you too honey. Let's get you, and our little Angel home."

"Home....that sound so wonderful mom."

Wrapping his arm around his daughter, they headed home.

....................................................................................................................

After Claire spent the rest of the morning with her mom, and dad, she headed over to her brothers to see her nephews. As she walked up the driveway, some idiot almost smacked into her.

"You stupid jerk...what the hell you doing?"

"Me...how bout you....who the hell walks on a driveway?"

"I do...you should be more careful. You give alcholics a good name."

"Huh...you're one of those God damn, New Yorkers...think the road is a sidewalk."

Gary and Janice could hear the arguing outside. Opening their door, they seen their brother and sister arguing.

"Hey! That's enough of that. What's going on, sis?"

"Mr Indian Jones, thought he was still riding on the damn horses. He almost killed me."

"What!! Indian Jones? You need to talk, mouth."

"That's Mrs Mouth, to you."

Grabbing his sister around her waist. He held her from flailing her fists.

"Janice, take your brother inside. I'll be in shortly."

When they got inside, Janice tried not to laugh. Never had she seen such sparks fly between two people.

"God that girl boarders beyond rude. Damn New Yorkers, and their dirty mouths."

"Hey!!! You were a New Yorker too."

"Were, being the operative word. Who the hell is she anyways?"

"That is Gary's sister, Claire. The man you walked by outside, was my husband."

"Good God sis....he's built like a damn tank. Those damn eyes look right through you. Like he knows your every thought."

"Aww...if you were a female, you'd love them. They're so hypnotic. You should see his fathers. Damn....he makes me lose my every thought. They are a very handsom family."

"As long as he treats you good. That's all that matters. Now where are my nephews?"

"In the Nursery sleeping. Come have coffee....we'll catch up."

.............................................................................................................

Back outside, Gary finally had Claire calmed down.

"Better now sis?"

"Yes....who the hell was that. God he looks like a bad impression of Indiana Jones."

"That was Janice's brother. He just got back from his five year expedition."

"Yeah....he needs to take five more years. Maybe then he'll pick up some damn manners."

"Him....what about you. Your mouth is like a sewer. You need to curb that temper of yours too. Now how is dad?"

"Same as always. Hot for mom. I swear those two never grew up. I'm surprised they didn't have more kids then us. They're still like rabbits. Sterile...but rabbits all the same."

"Claire...what makes you think they're sterile."

"Come on bro...dad's fifty three and mom....well...we won't say. So they just have to be."

Gary hugged his sister. He was so happy she was back to herself. He had missed her, and her spunk.

"You going to come in, and see the boys?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I don't think I can handle another confrontation, with Indian Jones. I love you bro."

"I love you too, sis."

.....................................................................................................................

Walking back into the house, Gary introduced himself to Anthony. He could see he intimidated him. Which he found funny, cause his sister was twice as strong as him. Tiny or not...her punches packed iron.

"Hello...I'm Gary...Janice's husband."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Anthony."

Anthony looked around to see if his sister was with him.

"She's gone home. She don't like you." he smirked.

"Well then that's perfect. For she's very rude. How does her husband handle her?"

"She's a widow. Her husband was a Detective. He died in the line of duty."

"Oh....I'm sorry. Does she have children?"

"Two boys. Twins...James and Jimmmy. They're almost six. Anyways....I'll let you two get reaquainted."

Kissing his wife on the lips, he left the room.

"Why did he leave?"

"Cause you insulted his sister. The Taylor's are a very close nit family. They protect each other, love each other, and never turn their backs on each other. Once you get to know them better, you'll understand. They are very passionate, giving, and understanding. But if you hurt one of theirs, they will be on your backside without a second thought."

"So... I don't have to worry about you?"

"No Tony, you don't. I'm very happy, very healthy, and very loved."

"I'm happy for you sis...and I can't wait to meet the rest of the family."

"Aww...I'm so happy you're home. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Janice. Now introduce me to those handsom boys."

....................................................................................................................................

After meeting his nephews, Anthony decided to find an apartment instead of living at a Motel for the two months he was in New York. Question was...who the hell rented apartments without a lease.

Crossing the street, he seen Gary's sister with two boys. Guessing they must have been hers, he smiled...they both looked like her. Now what the hell was her name again?

Not wanting to look like an idiot in front of her, he turned the corner, and waited for her to disappear. As he watched her, he seen her enter the apartment. Walking over he noticed the sign...Apartment for rent...no leasing required.

"Hmm..bonus." Walking in, he knocked on the Supers door.

"Yeah...what is it?"

"I'm interested in the apartment you have for rent."

"It's a one bedroom. Unfurnished...pay your own heat and hydro. Eight hundred a month. First two months up front."

"Perfect...I'll take it."

"Come in then...let's get the reciepts in order."

Anthony was happy. This was perfect. He was in town for two months. He had found an apartment for two months, without a lease. Life couldn't be better. Or so he thought.

...........................................................................................................

**Meanwhile....**

Jimmy decided to sneak out, and play across the street with his friends. Oh... he knew he wasn't allowed out, without someone with him. But he didn't care. He just wanted to play.

Opening the door, he ran out, down the stairs ,and smacked right into Anthony.

"Ouff....hey....watch were ya goin, mister."

Anthony raised an eyebrow. He knew right away it was Gary's nephew. But by God his accent was unique.

"Well....I'm sorry young man. So...do you live here?"

"Listen mister I can'ts talk..I gotta go. See ya."

Opening the front door, he ran right into his Uncle Danny.

"Whoa....hold it kiddo....does mom know you're runnin the streets?"

"Damn Uncle Danno....don't tell, man. Mom will freak."

Anthony laughed. he found this child adorable. Danny looked at him with a... what are you looking at look.

"Sorry...I'm Anthony....I'm Janice's brother."

"Huh....ya she mentioned ya. So what are you doin here?"

"I just rented an apartment, for the two months I'm here."

"Hmm...have you met Claire yet?"

_"Claire...that was her name." he whispered to himself._

"Briefly...at my sisters place. We kind of bumped heads."

Danny laughed...."If you bumped heads with our Claire...you wouldn't be standing."

"I almost wasn't. But her brother showed me some mercy, and held her down."

"Lucky you...did you see his eye?"

"I did....oh no way. His sister did that?"

"She did...you should see her other Uncle....he's all bruised up too. She's a tough one, our Claire."

"Thanks for the warning."

Claire noticed Jimmy was missing, and the door was ajar.

"Jimmy J...get yourself in here now."

Looking out her door, she seen Anthony.

"You have got to be kiddin me. What the hell are you doin here?"

"That's my cue to leave. Nice to meet you Danny."

"Yeah man. You too. See ya."

Bringing Jimmy J up the stairs with him, he hid behind his Uncle.

"Get out from behind your Uncle, and into your room. You're grounded."

"Aww...come on mom. I'm sorry."

"Bed now!!!"

Walking to his room, he kicked the chair.

Did you want coffee, Uncle danno?"

"Sure brat. So...I understand you...."

"I don't want to talk about Indian Jones wanna be."

Danny smirked. "That's good brat....I like that."

"The guy is an idiot...he almost ran me over this afternoon. Then he called me one of those God damn New Yorkers....oh...and a dirty mouth."

Danny was listening very closely. What sounded like anger to Claire...sounded more like an interesting development to him.

"So... did you knock some sense into him?"

"I tried Uncle Danno...but Gary wouldn't let me."

Now... Danny knew there was something there. For Claire could take down two men, maybe even three. So if she really wanted to sock one on Anthony..she would've.

"Hmm...well...you may still get the chance."

"How's that...."

"He's moving into your building, for the two months he's here."

"What....like bloody hell. I don't want him here."

Oh yeah....there was something here alright. Danny could see the sparkle, in his brat's eyes.

"Mooooooommy....I come out now...I'm really sorry."

"Yeah....go play with your brother in the other room."

"Thanks mommy."

"You're a great mom, Claire. No matter what that bastard did to you. You never let him turn you against your boys."

"I try Uncle Danno...though it's hard sometimes. Especially with Jimmy J. He's so much like Jimmy. It's getting harder to keep him down."

"You'll get through it brat. I have faith in you."

..........................................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile....**

Stella was setting up dinner, when Mac walked into the kitchen.

"Hey handsom...look at you...almost all moblie on that left side. How are feeling?"

"I'm great love. Really great."

Stella could tell he still looked tired...but healthy. She knew it would be a while, before he was fully back to being himself. Reaching in the fridge he took out some orange juice. Opening it...he couldn't get the lid to turn.

"Here Mac...let me help."

Opening the lid she poured him a glass. As she smelled the orange it made her a little queazy.

"You okay, love?"

"I'm fine Mac. Though I may be coming down with the flu. I've been awful tired since this morning, and nauseated."

"Sit down, and rest then love. You've been on the move since our Claire bear left this morning."

Grabbing her water, she sat at the table and tried to think of something to take her mind off her nausea.

.........................................................................................................

After Danny left, Claire got the boys ready for bed.

"Let's go guys. Bath time. School in the morning."

"Aww...come on mom. Just five more minutes...please?"

"Five minutes. Then bath...promise?"

"We promise mommy. Thank you."

Walking out into the kitchen, Claire heard the banging up the steps. Opening the door, she seen Anthony dragging up a huge trunk.

"Must you make so much God damn noise? Why don't you have someone helping you?"

"Cause I don't know no one in New York, Mrs."

"Oh for crying out loud. Move...."

Getting in behind the trunk, she pushed as he pulled.

"Holy Jesus...slow down...who are you Hercules?"

God the woman was strong. She was pushing it like it was nothing.

"No...I'm Claire. Now shut up, and push."

"Claire....knock of the mouth..."

"Ahhh...bite me . Go back to your porn."

Slamming his door, the Super swore one of these days, he was going to kick her ass to the street.

"Do you always mouth off everyone? Or just those that piss you off?"

That did it. With one last full angry forceful push...Claire sent him flying backwards.

"Goodnight Indiana..."

Slamming her door, she left him on his ass.

_"God damn girl gives new meaning to the word annoying. Oww...my butt."_

_........................................................................................................._

Over at Don's, Jess and Donna were getting dinner ready. When Don came in overhearing...

"Hey mom...have you and dad thought about having another baby?"

"Are you crazy? We're to old. It's unheard of?"

"No it's not. My friend's mother is 51, and her husband is 54...they just gave birth to a healthy baby boy. So if they can do it....you and dad can do it. You aren't even in your fifty's."

"Forget it....and don't go giving your father any ideas."

Don smiled....he had never really thought of another child. Always thought he and Jess were to old. Boy was he wrong. Wiping the grin off his face he walked into the kitchen.

"There's my girls...now where's my grandchild."

"Snoozing it dad. Oh dad....mom wants to have another baby."

"Donna...."

"Sorry mom...you only tell on the ones you love."

"Say goodnight, Jess."

Dragging his wife by the hand, he took her into their room, and slammed their door.

"Go get em, daddy."

With her mom and dad playing in the bedroom, Donna finished up supper, and slipped it into the oven to keep it warm. Then picking up her daughter she snuggled her.

"It's so good to be home sweetpea. I just wish I knew how to tell daddy we got a divorce. How am I supposed to tell him that Laurence cheated on us, left us behind, and I plan on staying in New York?"

Snuggling her daughter close in her arms, she cried.

...............................................................................................................

Several hours later, Don came out of their room, with a more then a satisfied smile on his face.

"Hey daddy...that good huh? Where's mom?

Smirking at his little girl, he sat down beside her.

"Let me see that little angel. Come here love...come to papa."

As Don reached for her, placing his granddaughter over his shoulder, he kissed her little fingers, while noticing her daughters tears.

"Donna...are you okay? Why are you crying sweetheart?"

"I'm fine daddy....just happy to be home."

"God Donna...she's so sweet, and beautiful. I've missed you both so much."

Snuggling into her daddy's arms she closed her eyes, and held back tears.

"We've missed you too, daddy. So... is Uncle Danny coming to see Jessica and I, tomorrow?"

"Yeah...he said he'd be here about ten. Then I think your mom is taking you, and Jess over to see your Uncle and Aunt."

"Dad...how is Uncle Mac? Is he disabled...or is he umm..."

Don knew his daughter had trouble seeing others in pain. She was alot like her mom. Very sensitive, when it came to those she loved.

"He's almost back to himself, sweetheart...he still moves a little slow, but he's got all his functions. Trust me Donna...it's going to be fine."

"I know daddy....I just love Uncle Mac, and Auntie so much. Seeing them in pain is very hard on me..cause I know I can't help them."

"Donna...just by being there with them is enough. They have been looking so forward to seeing you, and Jessica again.

Snuggling in closer to her dad, she whispered for the second time that day....

_"It's so nice to be home daddy."_

Kissing his daughter sweetly on the mouth, then his grandaughter, he just couldn't agree more. But deep in his heart...he knew something was wrong.

"Mmm...I'm starving....is diner ready sweetheart?"

"It is mom...my you look like a contented cat. Daddy must have made you purr good?"

Laughing, Jess walked into the kitchen and dished out dinner.

..................................................................................................................

**With** the boys finally in bed, Claire had time to herself. Making a coffee, she curled up on the couch and watched the news.

_*Knock...knock*_

"Who is it?"

"It's Indiana...."

Claire tried not to giggle.

"What is it?"

"I don't mean to pester you....but could I possibly borrow some coffee till tomorrow. I haven't had time to do shopping."

Hearing the lock click....and the chain being removed she opened the door. Trying to catch her senses she stared. He looked damn different without his hat. Plus he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Umm...the coffee?"

"Huh....oh...yeah...come in for a minute."

Going into the kitchen, she brought out a container with some coffee, and a mug already made up.

"Here...enjoy...night."

Practically pushing him back out the door, he sighed.

_"God...why did you make women so difficult?"_

_.............................................................................................................._

As Don, Jess, Claire and Jessie sat down to dinner. Jess had fun feeding her granddaughter, little chunks of chicken.

"Is that good Jessie? You like nana's chicken?"

Givng a wide grin Jessie said..."nana."

"That's right sweetpea...I'm nana...and who is that? Who is that Jessie?"

"Papa"...she giggled.

"God Donna she's so beautiful. You and Laurance must be so happy?"

*Crying*...No....we're not mom. We're not happy at all. We're divorced. Have been for the last three months."

"Aww...sweetheart. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know mom. I was embarassed. I mean he cheated on me. To make it worse, he left Jessie and I behind with nothing. That's why I came home...because home is the only place you are truely loved."

Don could feel his temper boiling. There was something about Laurance, that always bothered him. He knew he was a player.

"Where is he now Donna? Where is the bastard hiding?"

"Please daddy. Don't worry about it, I'm home now. That's all that matters."

"Fine Donna....I'll let it drop for now. But if he ever shows his face in New York...he won't be leaving with it the same way."

"I know daddy. Let's change the conversation. How's Gary doing? I haven't seen him since he married Janice. I believe they had twins, that are the same age as Jessie?"

"He does sweetheart. They also have another on the way...and he's still a Detective."

"Wow....some things never change."

"Like your love for him, Donna?"

"Daddy...don't."

"Why not Donna. If you hadn't of left Gary for that two timing loser, you'd be happy right now."

"That's in the past daddy. What Gary and I had, is over."

"You listen to me sweetpea. Love like you two had doesn't go away. It builds over the years. You were together all the way through high school. This is one time I wish I could turn back the clock."

She knew her dad was right. She had always loved, Gary. Just as Gary, had always loved her. But it was after she left he had married Janice, always leading her dad to believe he did it out of anger for losing Donna.

Getting up from the table, Donna cleared the dishes. She needed something to take her mind off of all her mistakes. Watching her dauhgters shoulders shake, he got up and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm sorry sweetpea....I didn't mean to upset you. I love you so much. It just hurts to see you so sad."

"I know daddy. I know I've made mistakes. But I'm trying to move past them."

"And you will sweetpea. With your mom and myself to help you. You and our grandbaby will find happiness again.

**tbc...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just when you think life is wonderful. Something happens to tear that apart again.**

He was finally free. Five long years in prison for a crime he didn't commit. All because Detective Gary Taylor said he pulled the trigger on the Hazelwood case.

Sure he was there with his small gang of friends. But he wasn't the one that pulled the trigger. His friends did. Even still five years in prison for something you didn't commit was bullshit.

He had told his friends he'd back in prison with them in a few days..and that they were to keep his cell warm. Heading over to the place where he had hidden the semi automatic before he was arrested, he checked it for bullets, then headed over to see Detective Taylor for his revenge.

"Bye hon....I'll see you tonight. Take of our boys and our new addition."

"I will Gary....love you."

"I love you too Janice. See you tonight."

Pulling out of the driveway he headed off down the street. Stopping at his little Cafe he ordered his usual coffee and blueberry muffin. Then he heard the call over the radio.

"Attention all units we have shots fired at 1429 East 77th street. All units respond."

Dropping his coffee and muffin Gary knew that was his home. Racing over he found Danny, Don, and all the other Officers standing outside. As he ran into the house, Danny pulled him back.

"Don't go in there Gary. Stay here. Please Gary."

Breaking out of their arms he ran in and collapsed. There on the floor was his family...all of them shot through the chest and head. Gary couldn't breathe, he could focus, he was numb with anger and hate.

The he seen him....sitting in cuff's in the unit. With the front window rolled down he yelled....

"You should have been home Detective...you missed one hell of kill."

Running towards the car with his gun pulled from his holster, Don tackled him to the ground.

"Get him out of here...now Jones."

_**"Move.....out of the way."**_

Seeing the EMT run out with the baby Gary got up and ran over.

"Please....let me see. Is that my son? Please tell me he's alive?"

"I'm sorry Detective. None of your family made it except for your new born. She came sliding out when we lifted your wife onto the stretcher.

"Is she okay? Will she make it?"

"We're not sure yet Detective...we need to go."

"I'm coming."

Getting into the Ambulance with his daughter, they sped away.

"Donnie....who's going to give who the news?"

"I'll tell Mac and Stella. You head over to Claire's and Anthony. They live in the same building."

Danny nor Don were looking forward to giving them the news. It had already been one hell of a month for the Taylor's. And now they would have too deal with one more.

.........................................................................

At the Hospital Gary watched from the glass. He could see them hooking his tiny daughter up to machines and tubes. Watching as they all ran around, he noticed they all stopped dead in their tracks.

Turning around the Trauma doctor came out of the room.

"I'm sorry . Your daughter didn't make it."

Falling to his knees he held his stomach. God...he had lost everything. Everything...there was nothing left for him. His whole world had disappeared. All in a matter of moments. No one with him....no one to hold him while he cried on the Hospital floor.

Turning to leave, walking down the hall, not being able to take the torturous cries.....the doctor didn't know what to say as the tears flowed from her eyes.

...........................................................................................................

After Danny informed Claire and Anthony, she took off out the door leaving Danny with the kids. Running into the ER she seen her brother sitting on a chair with his hands over his face.

"Gary....Gary...oh Gary. I'm here. It's going to be okay."

Looking up at his sister his eyes were red but dry.

"I need to go sis. I need to make arrangements for my wife and children. I could use help getting my place cleaned up too. We can't sell it looking like that."

Claire knew her brother wasn't willing to face the fact that he had lost his family. She knew that his heart, soul, and mind had blocked out all the pain of his loss, leaving him cold, distant, and unwilling to share.

"Gary....please don't do this? Talk to me. You have to let someone know how you feel. Please..."

"I'm fine sis. Don't worry. I understand life has to move forward. So if you want to help me, let's get everything done."

"Gary...they're not going to let you into your home. It's still a crime scene. Come home with me...you stay at my place."

"No....only if you promise to help me make arrangements for their memorials."

Claire was in tears. She knew there would be no dealing with her brother when he was this messed up.

"Okay...you win. Come home with me, and we'll make the arrangements. I promise."

Getting up he smiled and kissed his sisters head. Then taking her hand they headed home.

.......................................................................................................................

Back at Claire's place Danny was comforting Anthony. He was a mess. Not only had he lost his only sister, but his nephews too.

"I don't understand it. How could he not protect her. Always I heard her say she felt so loved and protected. Then why the hell did he leave her alone. He should have been there. He should be the one that's dead. Not my sister and her children."

"Hey...you can't blame Gary for this. He had no idea that Delvicious was running the streets again. No one told him he was released."

"It's still his fault. He put him away. He sealed his fate. But of course family protects family, so you would side with him."

"I want you to listen to me...there is no sides here. Everyone loses in these situations. Yes you lost your sister, and her children. But Gary lost his wife, and his kids. So you have no right...no right at all to judge him for what took place."

Bowing his head he knew Danny was right. No one was to blame for what had happened...except for the bastard that pulled the damn trigger.

............................................................................................................................

Over at Mac and Stella's Don walked in and found them already in tears.

"You know..don't you?"

"We just heard on the news. Where's are son?"

"He went to the Hospital with his new daughter. I'm not sure how that went."

Looking at Don they shook their head no.

"Aww...you're kiddin...all of them?"

"Mhmm...all my grandbabies gone. All of them in Heaven with their mother."

"Shh...come on Stella...try and calm down. Upsetting yourself isn't helping Mac. This stress is going to be taking its toll on him as it is."

"I'm going to be sick....."

Running into the washroom, Stella threw up. She could no longer hold in the sick feelings of pain, hurt, and unknown pregnancy.

"I need to check on my wife Don. Thanks for stopping by."

Don knew Mac and Stella needed time. He knew the family would need their own space to deal before they allowed others in to help.

"I'll give you a call later Mac."

Walking out Don knew the next few weeks were going to be one heartbreak after another until all the Taylor's accepted the cruel hand fate had dealt them once again.

............................................................................................................................................

When Claire and Gary walked in she seen Anthony sitting on her couch.

"What are you still doing here, Indiana."

Gary smacked his sisters arm.

"Have some respect for Anthony, Claire. He's your brother-in-law. How you doing Anthony? I was hoping to find you here. I'd like to discuss arrangements for my wife and children."

Danny looked confused. What the hell was Gary talking about? Less then four hours into their deaths, and he's talking memorial already. Anthony had the same look.

"What!!! Are you insane Gary....my sister and her children just died and you aren't even mourning them. What the hell is that?"

"That's it Indiana...."

Pulling him up Claire pulled him into her bedroom.

"You God damn idiot. This is how my brother deals. He shuts everyone and everything out. He's not being cold. He's just not accepting it. I'm sure where you come from denial isn't unheard of."

Anthony was getting pissed with Claire constantly pushing his buttons. But more then that he was begining to hate the word Indiana.

"Number one...stop pushing me all the damn time. I know nothing about your family, or how you all deal. My sister married your brother a little over a year ago while I was away. I had no damn say in anything. She was the only family I had left."

Claire felt awful. She wasn't aware Janice didn't have parents. She had no idea as she never spent much time with any of her family. Feeling his pain...she released him.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't know. I've been kind of the black sheep of my family for the last few years."

"Why? Your family seems so loving...why would they or you turn away from that?"

"It's just the way my family works. We love each other so much, that when we make mistakes we let each other go. Never by the heart though. The heart always stays within."

"Then you're lucky Claire. You have no idea what it's like not to have that. My sister and I had no one. Even when our parents were alive...they gave us nothing but pain. We had no love...ever."

"I'm sorry...so sorry. But you have my family now. They won't abandon you...whether your sister is gone or not. You are part of the family."

"I hope you are right Claire....because as of this moment, I feel I have no one."

Walking back out, he sat down beside Gary and wrapped his arm around him.

"I'm sorry Gary....I never meant to hurt you."

"I know bro...I know."

.............................................................................................................

When Don got home Jess ran into his arms.

"Ohhhh Donnie...we just heard. How could this have happened. How's Mac, Stella, and the kids handling it?"

"Stella's made herself sick, Mac's trying to keep his illness in check, Gary's not dealing, Claire's confused, Anthony is terrified of being alone. How's that for a package deal."

"I'm sorry I asked. I'm hurting to you know. There is no need to be so damn cold towards me."

"Christ Jess...I'm sorry. You are so right. It's just so heartbreaking. If you only seen...if....you would understand."

Embracing her tightly Don just couldn't get the images out of his head.

"I know it's going to take time to forget what you seen today. But I'm here for you Donnie...just don't push me away."

Kissing her hair, he embraced her all the tighter.

............................................................................................................................

When Claire's boys got home from school, they found their Uncle Gary on the phone.

"Uncle Gary....what are you doing here?"

"Shh...Uncle Gary is on the phone."

"Sorry mommy...who's this?"

"Hey...I know you...you were that guy downstairs yesterday. Why are you crying?"

"Listen boys I need you to sit down and listen to me for a minute. Okay?"

"Sure mommy. What is it?"

"Your Auntie Janice, Kevin and Keith died today. They went to Heaven with daddy to become Angels."

"Why?? I don't understand mommy. They are just little. God is mean mommy. Why does he keep taking everyone. Can't he find his own Angels?"

Claire held back her tears. Leave it to Jimmy J to ask the most difficult questions.

"Let me try please Claire."

Nodding her agreement she allowed Anthony to talk to the boys, while she checked on her brother.

"Yes...that's right. Tomorrow morning at nine is perfect....no just two of us will be there. Myself, and her brother. That's right...thank you."

Hanging up the phone he turned and seen his sister.

"Who was that Gary?"

"It was the Morturary. Janice and the kids are being cremated in the morning. I don't want a funeral...I've changed my mind."

"Gary....you can't do that. You have to give everyone a chance to say good bye to them."

"They can Claire. They can visit the Funeral Home tonight from six in the evening till nine."

"Damn you Gary....this isn't right. You're not thinking straight. Don't do it like this...you will regret it later."

"No Claire...no I won't. Don't you understand. This is the way I have to say good bye. What happened should have never happened. The last thing I need right now....is a bunch of family and friends telling me how sorry they are for my loss."

Storming out of the kitchen, Gary sat down and discussed his arangements with Anthony. Watching them talk...Claire could tell they were in full agreement. Turning towards the phone she called her mom and dad.

"Hello."

"Mom...you sound awful...are you okay?"

"I'm not feeling well Claire. What is it love?"

"Gary's not having a funeral for Janice and the kids. He's having a closed visit only for tonight. He said if we want to say good bye we can do it between six and nine tonight."

Stella wasn't surprised. She knew this was her sons way of dealing with the pain and hurt his wife and children had suffered. They also understood from the details that open caskets would not be possible for Janice and Keith.

"Okay Claire bear...your dad and I will let the rest of the family know."

"That's it...you're not going to stop him?"

"No Claire...this is your brothers decision, and Anthony's too. You have to respect that. As for your brother breaking down for his loss...you'll see that happen within the next few days. He's like your father, he holds it in till everything is done. Once his family is laid to rest....that's when he'll need us."

"Okay mom. I'll see you later tonight, bye."

When Gary finished explaining everything to Anthony he left. As Claire watched from the kitchen she listened to Anthony talk to her boys.

"So tell us then Antony....why did they go to Heaven?"

"Well Jimmy...in our world we live in we have all kinds of people. We have good people, sad people, mad people, and bad people."

"I know what those are. They are the ones that hurt others right?"

"That's right. What happened to your Aunt Janice and your cousins was done by a bad person. Someone who didn't care about anyone but himself."

"What did he do to them?"

"Well James...he shot them son....really bad. So bad that God had to take them to Heaven."

"You mean with a gun like my daddy use to have?

"That's right son."

Anthony believed that children needed to hear the truth. They needed to know that life isn't perfect. That evil, violence and hurt does exsist with love. That this is how life balances itself out. That there isn't only rainbows, and faeries. There is also death and harm caused naturally and by others.

"I hate guns...my daddy always brought his home and it scared me. I wouldn't come near my daddy when he had his gun. He was mean, daddy was always mean especially to mommy, he would never let her see my papa and nana, even when he got sick."

Anthony wasn't sure how the subject got changed. But you could bet he was listening to every word these boys said...and Claire new it.

"So then they are never coming home right?"

"No James. They will stay in Heaven now."

"Ooohhh..can we go to Heaven too?"

"No. The Angels aren't ready for you yet. They need you to stay here and take care of your mommy and family with your hugs and love."

"Ohh..so we are living Angels?"

Anthony laughed...Jimmy had to be one of the sweetest kids he had ever talked too."

"That's right Jimmy. You and your brother are living Angels."

Getting up off the couch Jimmy hugged Anthony quickly, then ran to his mommy.

"Can we eat now mommy. I'm hungry."

"Of course we can. Anthony....would you like to stay?"

Smiling cautiously he said...."sure..that would be nice."

....................................................................................................................................

After dinner Anthony played a few video games with the boys. Then getting up he headed over to his apartment to change. He knew in order to get through the next three hours he would need all his strength he possessed.

"Mommy....is Anthony coming with us?"

"Mmhmm...your Auntie was his sister, but he's alread there with Uncle Gary."

"Does that make him our Uncle?"

"No Jimmy. He's not related to us in that way. He's from Janice's side of the family."

"Oh...will we be able to see him after tonight?"

"Of course. He lives right next door to us."

"But he told Uncle Gary he was leaving once everything was worked out with Auntie."

"What??? Are you sure Jimmy? You couldn't have heard him wrong...could you?"

"No mommy. He told Uncle Gary that there was nothing left here for him. So he was going to be moving on."

Claire wasn't sure why it bothered her that Anthony would be leaving. But it did. Placing on the boys jackets, they headed out the door.

.....................................................................................................................

Mac was getting dressed when Stella came out of the washroom.

"Maybe you should stay home love. You look very ill."

"I'll be fine Mac. I'm more worried about you. Did you take your medication?"

"I did love. And I checked my blood pressure. Everything is fine. Try not to worry."

"I'll always worry. I love you."

"I love you to sweetheart."

Kissing her passionately he wrapped her warmly in his arms.

"You ready to say good bye?"

_*Sigh*...."I_s anyone ever ready to say good bye?"

Taking her hand they headed out the door.

When Don, Jess, Donna and Jessica came through the door Gary stood in shock, anger and fustration. For what right did Donna have to be there. She was never friends with Janice. In fact the two of them hated each other with a passion.

Not wanting to admit to feeling that he thought were long forgotten, he tried to smile at his Uncle and Aunt.

"How you doing Gary? Are you holding up okay?"

"I'm fine Aunt Jess...don't worry. Hi Uncle Don...I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it Gary..you know that."

Nodding that he understood he introduced Anthony.

"Aunt Jess....this is Anthony, Janice's brother."

Embracing him in his arms, shocked him. He wasn't use to feeling love from others. It was foreign to him.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

As they walked away Gary placed his arm on Anthony's shoulder.

"You'll get to use it. We are a very affectionate family."

Anthony wasn't sure he'd ever get use to it. All of this was so wrong. He was supposed to meet all these people at Christmas...a happy time. Not at a closed viewing.

Watching the next couple walk in. Anthony knew right away it was Gary's parents. The looks were unique on their children.

"Son....how you holding up?"

Embracing his father tightly he whispered....

_"I'm doing okay dad. But don't go far.....cause I know once this is over I'm going to need you and mom to hold and help me through."_

Mac could hear his sons voice crack. He could hear the pain and ache in his heart.

_"Shh...stay strong son. I'm right here with you. I promise I won't leave."_

Letting his son go Mac noticed right away the guy beside his son was Janice's brother. Not saying a word, Mac grabbed him in his arms and held him tight. Leaning in he whispered....

_"If you need to talk. If you need someone just to hold you, and help you cope. We are here for you. Promise us son, that you will accept our help to help you through."_

That did it...Anthony's heart broke. He now understood why his sister had loved this family so much. Crying on Mac's shoulder, he held him all the tighter until silence could be heard.

.............................................................................................................................

Watching from the door Claire's heart broke. Never in her life had she seen such a man who had felt he was so undeserving of love. Now knowing that she would have to do everything in her heart and power to get him to stay. Not for her...oh no. For her boys and for him. For no one deserved to be alone at Christmas.

While the family gathered and talked Gary walked over to his wife's coffin. Seeing it closed...he caressed his fingertip across it, letting her know he was there with her.

Needing to see her one last time he went to open it. Feeling the hand touch his shoulder he heard in a whisper....

_"Don't do it son...please don't do it."_

_"I have to dad. I have to say good bye. Please dad...I know what she looked like. I seen her at the house."_

_"Then think about it. Do you really want to see her like that again. God son...remember her the way she was. Remember her smile...her warmth, her love."_

_"I can't do this anymore dad. I can't be strong any longer. I'm tired dad...I'm tired of having to fight the pain."_

_"Then let go son. Just let go. No one is going to judge you for being human."_

Not listen, not wanting to accept...he moved along caressing his fingers, as he came to his first son, then his second son. Until he reached his daughter.

God her coffin was so tiny. Such innocence that never had a chance to make a difference in the world. That would never know what love, understanding, and nurturing was.

Mac watched....

He could see his son was on the edge of finally releasing his pain. Looking towards his wife, she knew what was coming. Walking over she stood on one side, while Mac was on the other.

As the others watched they knew Gary was ready.

_"What are they doing, Claire?"_

_"Embracing."_

_"What do you mean...they're not even touching him."_

_"Watch...you'll see."_

Danny walked up beside Claire_...."you ready kiddo?"_

_"Nooo...I'm never ready for this part Uncle Danno."_

Taking her Uncles hand, she heard her brothers scream...the heart wretching scream of loss...loss of warmth, loss of innocence...loss of everything that was his life.

As the kids blocked their ears, Anthony picked them up and held them. One on each shoulder, as they tried to block out the heart breaking cries of their Uncle. Then in the barest of whispers Anthony heard Jimmy say....

_"Uncle needs an Angel...."_

Choking back tears....Anthony whispered back....

_"He already has two son. They are holding him right now."_

With the closed veiwing at its end Mac and Stella took their son home with them. While Claire, Anthony, and her boys went back to their apartments.

On the ride home Don noticed his daughter was very quiet.

"Donna...you okay?"

"I don't know dad. Maybe it was a mistake going tonight. Gary wasn't impressed I was there. I still know his thoughts, and he's right. I had no right there Janice and I were never friends."

"Listen sweetheart...you were there to pay respects. You are family, and have as much right as anyone else. So stop that thinking right now young lady. It's going to take Gary time to heal. More in likely having you show up forced him to remember pain from the relationship that was long forgotten. You two shared a past...like it or not, it can't be changed."

..........................................................................................................................

Meanwhile.....

All the way home Stella still had her nauseating headache. Of course it didn't help listening to her son yell about Donna showing up. Unlocking the door Stella kissed her son, then her husband and went to bed.

"Don't forget to check your blood pressure Mac."

"I'll do that right now love. Get some rest."

"What's the matter with mom dad?"

"She hasn't been feeling well."

"Oh...I just don't understand it dad. Donna had no right to be there tonight. No right at all."

"Yes she did son. She's Don's daughter, she's family... has been for years. I'm sorry that you two share a past."

"A past....if you could call it that dad. She left me remember....took off with that no good bastard to Canada. Not even having the guts to say good bye, getting her dad to do it."

"I understand that son. Like I said you have every right to angry. You both do. It's been less then two years, you both married others out of spite, and had children. Which your Uncle or I could never figure out. We both thought you two would be together forever. Your Uncle and I still think either you... or Donna are hiding something that made her run. We just haven't been able to figure out what."

"Well... when you do dad, let me know. Even though I may not have truely loved Janice.... in some ways I did. I did loved my children though and now they are gone."

"Get some rest son. Tomorrow you lay them to rest."

Walking into his old room Gary looked back as he watched his father take his blood pressure. Seeing him shake his head he knew it wasn't good.

"Dad..."

"Yeah son??"

"Don't ever leave us okay? Don't ever leave us behind."

Closing the door he left his father to his thoughts.

Walking into his room Mac found his beautiful wife sound alseep on her tummy. God he could never tire of looking at her. They had spent so many happy years together..so much happiness, joy, pain, and hurt. Always it left them stronger, allowing their already passionate love to comtinue to grow.

So many nights he would just watch her sleep. Watch as her chest woul rise and fall, praying to God that he allowed him to remain healthy, able to spend several more years together as husband and wife.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he softly brushed the beautiful curls from her lovely face, watching as she caressed her head against the pillow..letting him know that even though she was asleep, she still felt his caress.

Removing his clothes he pulled back the sheets and climbed in beside her. Reaching his arm across as he pulled her towards him, while he buried his face in her hair.

_"Mmmac....I love you so much."_

_"Shh..go back to sleep love. I love you too."_

_.........................................................................................................................._

**Meanwhile....**

Jess woke to her grandbaby's cries. Walking into the room she found her soaking wet.

"Aww...hey little sweet angel...you need your sleepers changed? Is all wet and cold?"

Watching her nana take off her sleepers Jessica stared at her with wide eyes. Removing the wet sleeper Jess noticed an odd shaped birthmark on her leg. Right up under her calf.

"Hmm..where have I seen that before?"

Thinking....she couldn't remember.

"I'll tell you what Jessie...let's go see your papa. he remembers more then I do."

Taking Jessica into their room...she woke Don.

"Hon...honey...wake up."

"Hmm..what is it Jess? Is something wrong with Jessica?"

"No...no..everything is fine. I noticed this when I changed her. I've seen it before...I know I have. I just can't remember where."

As Don looked at it, he knew right away who wore that same mark. He also now knew why his daughter took off almost two years go.

"What is it Don? You look shocked?"

"Wake Donna...get her in here now."

Jess had seen that look on Don's face before. The day Donna left New York. Scrambling from the bed, she ran into her daughters room.

.........................................................................................................................................

Over at Claire's apartment, she was having trouble getting the boys to settle down. All she wanted was some sleep.

"Jimmy, James...bed now. Let's go."

"Nooooooooooo....please mommy....I want to play games."

"I said bed....you have school in the morning."

Looking at the clock she seen it now read twelve thirty am. Walking over to the TV, she unplugged it.

_**"Auuuuuuuuuuuugh....I hate you mommy....you lost my game."**_

Hearing the pounding on the door, she knew it was the building manager.

"What is it now?"

"I've told you before Claire...get those damn kids under control before I do it myself. Or you will find your ass on the damn street."

Getting right into his face, he backed up as she brought up her fist. Grabbing her from behind Anthony held her around the waist.

"Don't do it Claire...think of the boys and Christmas."

Bringing her fist down, she allowed her self to lean back against Anthony.

"That's it Claire...you will have your notice in the morning. You and your boys are out on the street."

Releasing Claire, Anthony gripped the building manager.

"Now you listen to me. I know what goes on here. I know what goes on in your apartment throughout the day. So I think we can make a deal here. You let Claire and her boys stay till they find another place, and I won't tell...yet..."

Watching the emotions across Anthony's face...he knew he was someone who wouldn't hesitate.

"Fine...but you better find something soon Claire. Really soon."

Storming down the stairs Anthony walked back into Claire's apartment. Looking at the boys he said....

"You both have five minutes to get into bed for your mom. If you don't...then you are both grounded."

Running to their rooms, they giggled and shut their doors.

......................................................................................................................

Rushing into her daughters room she woke her.

"Donna...Donna...wake up."

"What is it mom."

"You're dad wants to see you now."

"Can't it wait till morning?"

"Umm...no. If I was you...I'd hurry. His temper is already high."

"Why?? What did I do?"

"I don't know Donna...but it has to do with Jessica."

Donna tried to catch her breath...could her father know who the father was.

"Alright mom. I'll be right there."

Slipping on her housecoat Donna could feel herself tremble. As she neared her parents room she could hear her dad.

"How could she have done this to him. Where did we go wrong in raising her Jess? Was I not a good father....did I not listen enough...or love her enough, or teach her enough values."

"Shh...come on Donnie. Please don't get upset. Let's hear what she has to say first. I'm sure she had her reasons for running."

"I just can't believe I didn't see it earlier. I mean look at her. Those damn piercing eyes, and that pout."

"Shh....we never looked for it before Don. We had no reason too. Please stop upsetting yourself."

"Stop upsetting myself. Sure Jess...sure. I'll do that as soon as I have my daughters explanation."

Raising his grandaughter up to his level he got her to laugh.

"Papa....papa...."

They both teared up. Never had they seen anything so imaged as Jessica was to her father.

....................................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile....**

With the boys quietly tucked away Claire asked Anthony to stay for coffee.

"Umm..Anthony....can I ask you why you're leaving New York?"

"How'd did you hear about that?"

"Jimmy overheard you talking to my brother."

"Then you know why I'm leaving. I have nothing here for me Claire. No family, no friends. No relations at all."

"But you do have family. You have Gary...my father, mother, me and my kids."

"That's nice Claire...but I'm really not any relation to any of you."

"Fine...you're right. How about we look at it differently. Stay till after Christmas. Have dinner with us. Then you can leave. I know the boys would love it. They love having you around."

As he wondered...he thought to himself if Claire would ever want to keep him around too. She was beautiful...strong willed, passionate in her values and family. Funny now he thought about it...two days ago he wanted to kill her. Now...now he wanted something more...he wanted her and a family.

"You win....I'll stay. But just till Christmas, then I leave."

"Deal...now...where's that damn paper. Looks like I have to move again."

Finishing up their coffee. Anthony helped her search for a new place.

..........................................................................................................................

Knocking quietly on the door, Don told her to come in.

"Daddy?? What is it?"

"Come sit Donna. I want to talk about two things. One...why you left so quickly almost two years ago. And why our grandchild looks like Gary."

Donna bowed her head and sobbed.

"I'm sorry daddy. Yes..Jessica does belong to Gary. It's his daughter."

"That's why your husband left you....isn't it. He found out Jessie wasn't his."

"Yes daddy...yes he did. I'm so sorry I lied to you, and to mom. I didn't do it to hurt you. I was so confused. Everything that happened that one night, changed our lives forever.

On the night of Gary's bachelor party he got pretty drunk. It must have been three in the morning when he called me...telling me he needed me, he needed to talk about us.

The only thing that went through my mind was that he wanted me back. So I went over there. I still remember that moment as if it was my last. We looked into each others eyes, he grabbed at my coat, while I grabbed at him.

So out of control we were daddy. So much love that we both thought had died. It was that night I concieved Jessica. I remember going to the doctor, and her telling me that I was four weeks pregnant. I know I could have terminated her, but I couldn't do it.

That's when I met Laurence. He was so sweet daddy, so warm and caring. I paniced...he had to go back to Canada so I asked him to take me. I told him I was pregnant with his child."

Don's eyes were misty, as were her moms. They now understood why Laurence was so cold and angry all the time. It was because he had found out about Gary being Jessica's father.

"Please say something daddy. Anything."

"Get dressed."

"Don...you can't be serious. Not now when Gary just lost his children and wife."

Looking at Jess with anger he hissed....

_"There have been enough God damn lies this last two years. It's time for being honest. For it will be a cold day in hell before I allow this lie to ruin Christmas for all of us._

_As for you young lady...I want the truth. Do you love Gary?"_

"Yes daddy....I've never stopped loving him."

"You better pray he still feels some of what you feel...and that he is willing to forgive you for this lie. As for him taking you back...I wouldn't count on that ever happening. Now get dressed."

While Donna changed Don called Mac and Stella....

"Hello."

"Stella...sorry to wake you."

"That's okay Don...I wasn't sleeping yet...what is it?"

"I need to see you, Mac and Gary. Jess, Donna, Jessica and I are on are way over."

"Umm...okay. See you soon Don."

" I'm sorry about this Stella, but it can't wait. I won't allow it to wait."

"Okay....I'll see you all soon."

Stella looked over at the bed and noticed Mac wasn't there. Getting up she walked into the living room and found him sleeping in the chair.

"Mac....Mac..wake up."

"Hmmm....oh sorry Stel. I must have dosed off."

" I need to wake Gary. Don, Jess, and Donna are on their way over, they say it can't wait till morning."

"What can't love?"

"I don't know....he didn't say."

Heading into Gary's room Stella found him looking out the window over New York.

"I heard mom."

"Are you going to be okay with her coming over here son?"

"Why wouldn't I be....I can't avoid her forever, right?"

Walking back out, she headed to the kitchen and put on the coffee.

When they pulled into the Taylor driveway Donna teared up.

"You can cry all you want young lady. It's not going to change my mind."

"I can't believe you are doing this right now Don. After everything the Taylor's have been through. Or are you trying to give your best friend another stroke."

"Don't pull that with me Jess. It won't work. Do you think it's fair that our daughter kept her child away from his natural father. Did she ever once concider that Gary would have loved to have his daughter in his life. That Mac and Stella would have been so happy....now get out of the car Donna."

Opening the car doors Don picked up Jessica who was now wide awake. Walking up to the door Stella greeted them.

"Hey guys...come on in."

Taking off their coats Don removed Jessica's. Then walking into the living room he sat down facing Jessie towards Mac and Gary. Wiggling to get out of her papa's arms, he sat her on the floor as she crawled towards Gary. Looking up at him she smiled and said dada..."

Gary just stared...he looked, looked, and looked again at this little angel who was stretching her arms up to him. Then he seen it...God how could he have missed it.

"Gary...son...what's wrong?"

Not saying anything to his dad he picked up the little girl, sat her on his lap and cried. Then looking up at Donna he whispered....

_"Why?"_

Donna lowered her head and cried.

Watching her daddy, she turned her attention to Mac, and as she giggled he seen it too. The smile...the eyes...

"Oh my God....Stel...."

"What is it Mac?"

Don, Jess, and Donna just watched. Somehow Don knew that he wouldn't have to tell them this was their child and grandchild.

_"Ooooohhhh...ooohhh..it can't be. It can't. Donna? What is going on?"_

_"I said why Donna? I want a God damn answer? _

"I'm sorry Gary....I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt."

Gary could feel his temper boil. He could feel himself wanting to yell. Looking at his daughter he said to his mom...."take my daughter from this room mom."

Picking her granddaughter up in her arms they all walked with her into Mac and Stella's room.

"Don't move Donna. You stay where you are."

_"Daddy....."_

Looking at his daughter with tears, he walked out of the room.

"You're sorry....that's all you have to say. You were pregnant with my child. My child....and you didn't tell me? You married another man, you allowed him to be the father of my child? My flesh and blood."

"I'm sorry Gary....I didn't do it to hurt you...I was confused. I knew you were geting married to Janice...I didn't want our baby to change your mind. It was a one night stand. A heat of the moment...but most of all.... I didn't think you would accept us."

"What? What?

Do you hear yourself Donna? If that's what you think , then you're right. You never knew me at all. Never....cause I would have have cancelled my wedding.. I would have said no at the alter. Do you know why? Do you?"

"No...no I don't?"

"God damn it Donna....because I loved you, I never stopped loving you. And yes I loved Janice...yes I built a life with her and my children. But it was different then the love we shared. What we shared is what my mom and dad share. It's what your mom and dad share....a unique true love. Love that comes by once in a lifetime. A love you ruined the day you left pregnant with my daughter.

But I'll tell you this much. Now that I know about Jessica....I'll be spending every God damn minute making it up to her. You robbed us of a year...and I'll be damned if you'll rob us of anymore."

Sitting down in the chair he rubbed his face. Then getting up he walked into the room and took his daughter into his arms...and as she looked up at him he whispered....

_"Hello Jessica...I'm your daddy, and I love you."_

Smiling with her tiny white teeth, she laid her head down on his shoulder, closing her beautiful eyes, falling into sleep.

While Jess went out to check on her daughter Don apologized.

"I'm really sorry Gary...but please...please don't hate my daughter."

Walking out he grabbed their coats and left.

............................................................................................................................................

"Don and Jess are leaving Jessica with you for the night. They feel guilty as hell for what Donna did."

"I know mom. I don't blame them. I don't. God....I can't even hate Donna. As much as I want to I can't. She's my true love. Always has been. The only thing that matters now is my daughter. She's the important one. She's the one I have a years worth of love to make up for. Which will start right now and continue first thing in the morning after I lay my wife and children to rest."

....................................................................................................................................

When Don, Jess, and Donna arrived back home silence could heard.

"Daddy....please tell me you don't hate me?"

"Hate you...I could never hate you Donna. You're my daughter. I could never hate you no matter what you do. I'm more disappointed in you...not just because you didn't tell gary, but also because you didn't trust us enough to help you through this."

"I know daddy. I really do. I guess I was just so confused....I didn't know who I could trust. I thought you would have been upset and angry. I thought mom would have been...._oh Donna...you should have known better._ I felt this was my only option. I now know I was wrong. I'm now forced to live with that for the rest of my life."

Walking up to his daughter he wrapped her in his arms.

"You know it's going to be okay...right sweetheart? We will all now be able to get through this as a family."

"I know daddy. But Gary hates me now. God he was so angry....I've never seen him like that. Ever."

"Listen Donna...he doesn't hate you. he's been through torturous hell. His wife and three children were murdered in cold blood. He now has to bury their cremated bodies into the cold ground. That's not easy for him Donna. Then to find out he has a daughter on top of it all... is enough for anyone to break."

"I know daddy. Do you think Jessie is okay over there? Do you think Gary has enough diapers?"

"He does sweetheart. I packed up some of Jessie's stuff before we left."

"You knew you were going to leave her there...didn't you dad?"

"I did Donna. It's the best place to start the healing process. There is also nothing more important then Jessie getting to know she has a father that will love her unconditionaly for the rest of her life."

...........................................................................................................

**Meanwhile....**

Gary was laying in his bed with his daughter beside him. As he admired her sweet form he thought back to his boys. To their warmth, their laughter, their sweet smiles that had disappeared forever. Never being able to know what life and love truely meant.

Pulling up the blanket over them he seen the birthmark that covered her little calf. Smiling he looked at his own. Bending his head down to his daughters sleeping form he whispered....

"Like father, like daughter. I love you Jessie."

Hearing the soft sounds of her daddy's voice she snuggled in closer, falling deeper into her sleep of innocence and love.

"Son...are you still awake?"

"Yeah dad....what is it?"

"I just wanted to make sure you and our grandbaby were doing okay."

"We are dad. Did you know she has the same birthmark I have on my calf?"

"She does?"

"Yeah....see it dad. Isn't that amazing?"

"It is son. She's so beautiful. I know you will treasure every moment with her son."

"I will dad. You and mom will watch her in the morning while I lay my family to rest."

"We will son. Don't worry...she'll be plenty spoiled by your mom. Goodnight son."

"Night dad...and thanks. Thanks for always being here."

"No thanks needed son. It's what a father does. I love you."

"I love you too night."

Closing his sons door he headed back to bed.

**tbc...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woodman State Jail** ,Gatesville, TX 76528

He was doing the prison laundry when he recieved the letter. taking a break he sat down to open it. He had just about finished serving his time, and was looking forward to heading home to New York. His brother had written him a week before telling him of his release and how they would meet up.

Opening the letter he read....

_"Mr. Jerome Johnson,_

_We regret to inform you that your brother Jeffery was sentenced to death by lethal injection on December 12, 2008 for killing a family of four. We've collected all his belongings and they are boxed and waiting for your pick up once you have been released. _

_Sincerley Judge Devon Wright._

Crunching up the letter he swore under his breath.

"Calvin....do you have the New York paper hanging around. The one your sister sends you every week?"

"Yeah...why?"

"I need to see man. Let's go...now."

Passing him the four papers he looked through each one until he came to the story.

**Cops family dies in early morning revenge shooting.**

After reading the story he put down the paper, grabbed a pen and wrote down the address for the NYPD and the Detectives name. Then going back to his laundry he quietly planned his revenge.

..........................................................................................................

When morning light shone through the window of the Taylor home Gary was awakened by someone poking at his nose. Opening his eyes he looked at the precious little angel smiling up at him.

"Morning doll face...did you have a good sleep?"

"Dada..."

Grabbing at her toes, she rolled over onto her tummy and pushed herself up to a sitting position. Staring intently at her daddy Mac and Stella walked in.

"Good morning...hello little angel....I'm your nana."

Pointing at herself Stella repeated nana over and over until Jessie pointed up and said...."nana."

Scrunching her shoulders the little girl grinned wide.

"Come on with nana Jessie...we have some breakfast for you."

Carrying her from the room Gary laughed as his daughter waved bye,bye.

Sitting on his bed now with nothing but silence filling the room, Gary silently cried. He knew getting through today was going to be so difficult. Picking up the phone he called Anthony.

"Hello.."

"Anthony...it's Gary I should be there shortly to pick you up."

"Okay Gary...I'll be waiting."

Hanging up the phone Anthony heard the soft knock on his door.

"Hi Anthony....mommy said to come over for breakfast."

"She did...okay...tell her I'll be right there."

Running back into his apartment Anthony cold hear Jimmy yell._ "He's coming mom."_

Laughing he splashed on some cologne, grabbed up his wallet, keys and headed next door.

When Anthony walked into Claire's place she could see the pain through his smile.

"Mornin...I made bacon and eggs. I'm not sure what you drink in the morning, so I made you coffee, with a glass of OJ."

"This is perfect...thanks for inviting me Claire."

"Sure....anytime. Hey listen...are you going to be okay today? Would you like me to come with you? I could drop the boys off at Uncle Danno's."

"No...it's just Gary and I today...we'll be fine. But thanks for the offer."

"Hey...Antony..."

Anthony laughed...Jimmy was forever silencing his "h".

"I'll tell you what bud...how bout you call me Tony."

"Tony??? K...listen you wanna play a game?"

"I have to out bud..but I tell you what. When I get back you'll be my first stop, okay?"

"Okay...bye."

Getting up Anthony placed his plate in the sink and looked out the window. Watching from the door, Claire wasn't sure why she did what she was about to do. But it couldn't be helped...he looked so lost.

Walking up, she placed her hand on his shoulder, turned him, and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

_"It's going to be okay Anthony...I'm here if you need me. Always."_

God she was so warm...it had been years since he felt the touch of a woman. Feeling his senses come to life, he knew he had to break the contact before he did something he'd regret.

_"I know you are Claire...thank you."_

Hearing the buzzer ring Anthony knew it was time.

"Uncle Gary....you here to pick up Tony?"

"I am Jimmy...where's mom?"

"I'm right here bro...how you doing?"

"Not good. I need to let you know something. So I was wondering if I could stop by after the burial and bring someone with me to meet you."

Claire was confused....bring who?

"Sure...that's fine. I'll be home all day."

"Thanks sis. Ready Anthony?"

"Yeah...let's get this done. I'll see you later Claire."

Walking out the door Claire was still puzzled as to who her brother would be bringing over."

..................................................................................................................

Back at the house, Jessie was walking along the furniture giggling at her papa, who was making the funniest faces.

"Aaaaahhh...papa..."

Raising her hands, Mac picked her up, and snuggled her. Lord she was so sweet, so loving, and trusting.

"So....what should we today Jessie? Should we go to the Zoo...or maybe to the park?"

Stella smiled...God how she wished her and Mac had another child to love. Oh she understood they were to old, but just the thought. Feeling the nausea hit her again she ran into the bathroom.

"Stel....look at you. Are you still sick love?"

"It will pass Mac. I'm just so stressed. Once everything is put to rest I'll be fine. Please don't worry. Let's get Jessie ready for the park."

"Are you sure you are up for it love? You look awful tired."

Getting up she rinsed her mouth, washed her hands, and walked out.

"Let's go to the park guys....before it snows."

Bouncing excitedly in her papa's arms, Jessie couldn't agree more.

.............................................................................................................

With Gary's family finally at rest, he headed home to his mom and dads to get Jessie. Walking in the door he found Jessie holding onto the couch.

"Dada...dada..."

Walking over Gary picked her up in his arms.

"Hello my little doll face. Guess where we are going? We are going to meet your Auntie Claire, and your cousins."

Clapping her little hands and giggling Mac came out of the kitchen.

"Hey son....how are you?"

"I'm alright dad. I found it a little easier today. It helped alot that I got the pain out last night. But they are finally at rest."

"That's good son. So what are you up too for the afternoon?"

"Well...Jessie and I are going to meet her Auntie Claire and her kids. Then maybe we will go out for some supper. Would you like that doll face?"

"Bye bye dada..bye bye..."

.........................................................................................................................

**B**ack at Claire's, Anthony returned to play with the boys as promised.

"Tony....you're back. Moooooooooom...Tony's back."

"Hi Anthony...how you feeling?"

"I'm alright Claire. Listen...I was wondering if I could buy you guys dinner. Maybe we could go out and eat after a few games of Hockey."

Claire could tell he needed company. She could see the loneliness again on his face.

"Sure....we can do that. I have Gary coming over for a bit. But once he leaves with his surprise we can go."

"I'd like that. Thanks Claire."

"Sure...anytime."

Anthony knew what Gary's surprise was. For Gary had told him the story about his and Donna's one night of passion.

"Alright boys...last one to the XBox 360 plays last."

Taking off with the boys they ran into the room.

..............................................................................................................

When Gary showed up at the door, Claire opened it and stared in aww. She knew right away this little girl was her brothers.

"Gaaaaaaaary....ohhhh...how? Who?"

"Jessie....meet your Auntie Claire. Can you say hi Auntie Claire?"

Waving her hand at Claire, she reached out for her.

"Oh Gary...she's so beautiful. But who's the mom. This is so shocking...I didn't even realize you had an affair."

"Sis....I didn't. Her mother is Donna. It happened two months before I married Janice."

"Wait a minute....God....this is why Donna left isn't it? Cause she got pregnant with your child."

"She did. But worse then that she allowed another man to raise my daughter. Until he figured out she wasn't his, then he left her. Leaving her no choice to come home."

"But why didn't she tell you sooner? What took her so long? She's been here almost a week, and she just told you last night?"

"I don't think she would have ever told me. Uncle Don figured it out. He seen the birthmark on her calf. It's the same one I have on mine. So he told her she had to tell me that Jessie was mine."

"Aww....I can understand her not wanting to tell you, with your upcoming wedding and all. But I can't understand why she would allow another man to raise a baby that wasn't even his. So what now Gary....are you going to fight for custody?"

"No...as long as Donna agrees to stay in New York I won't fight for Jessie. However... if she tries to leave again. I'll file for full custody. But tomorrow I'm filing the papers to have her last name changed to Taylor."

"Gary....do you ever think....I mean maybe one day in the future...."

"No...it will never happen sis. Never."

Claire wondered to herself if Gary even realized that he was still in love with Donna. For it showed....not only in his eyes, but also in his heart.

"Well now you little Princess...come and see me."

Reaching out to Claire she placed her on her lap.

"Welcome to the Taylor family Jessie. You're going to love it here."

Clapping her hands she couldn't agree more.

......................................................................................................................

On their way home, Gary and Jessie stopped off at the toy store. Grabbing some fingerpaints, plastic blocks, dolls, and teddy's. They headed to the children's clothing store and picked up all kind of clothes, pj's, shoes, coats and bedding.

"Hmm...what do you think doll face? Junior bed, or crib?"

"Hello...I'm Terry can I help you with anything?"

"Sure can. I'm just deciding on the junior bed, or the crib."

"I can help you with that. We have this oakwood crib that turns into a bed when your child is ready. That may be your best buy, seeing as your daughter is ohh...about a year?"

"You're good. Yes she is."

"Well she's a very lucky girl. I can see she has a wonderful daddy."

"I think we'll take it...and a set of those Princess sheets."

"Would you like everything delivered?"

Gary had forgotten about that. He hadn't even put his home on the market yet. He hadn't even given all the things to Goodwill. He didn't even have a place to live.

"Ummm...yeah. It can be delivered to my parents place. Here's the address."

"Okay....umm..are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks for all your help."

"You're welcome....come again."

When Gary got home with Jessie, he put her down for her nap.

"Dad...can I talk to you and mom for a minute?"

"Sure son. But you'll have to deal with me for now. Your mom went to the doctor."

"Oh....she okay dad?"

"I hope so. She just needed to have her flu checked out, she's been having a hell of a time getting over it."

"Umm...today I went shopping with Jessie."

"I can see that son. Looks like you bought enough for years."

"Yeah...I got carried away. I also bought a crib for Jessie before I realized I didn't have a home for it."

"Aww...that's no worry Gary. You and Jessie can stay here as long as you like. Your mom and I love having a little one around again."

"You sure dad? It would just be till I find a place for myself and Jessie."

_*Knock,knock*_

"Hold on son."

Answering the door Mac seen Donna standing there.

"Hi Uncle Mac...may I come in?"

"Of course Donna. Gary...Donna's here."

"Hi...I hope it's okay. I came to pick up Jessie."

"She's sleeping right now Donna. I was going to call you. I'd like to keep her with me for a few more days."

"Oh...umm..I guess that would be okay."

Looking around Donna seen all the toys, clothes, and toddler supplies.

"Wow...I can see you've been busy."

"We have been Jessie and I did alot of shopping today. I've got everything she needs while she visits with me. Why don't you sit down, I have a few things I want to talk over with you."

Donna was scared....she thought this was going to be the scene she had played in her mind. The one where he tells her he wants full custody of their child.

"Okay Gary...I"m listening."

"First...I'd like to have Jessie's last name changed tomorrow. She'll be going back to Taylor. Secondly....I want joint custody. I want us to share Jessie...but I also need you to understand that if you try and run away with her...I'll file for full custody."

Donna breathed deep....at least he wasn't taking her from her.

"That's fair Gary. I'll agree to your terms. I'll also promise you I won't run again. This is where home is now. Always was. I know I was wrong in keeping your daughter from you, I know you will never forgive me for the pain I caused you. All I can say is I deserve it....every bit of it. Anyways....how about you call me when you're ready to send Jessie home."

Mac felt sad....he could see his son trying not to allow his feelings to show. So much love he could see in his sons face for Donna. But he also knew his son could hold a grudge , before he'd be willing to work it out.

..................................................................................................................

Turning towards the door, Mac seen Stella walk in.

"Sweetheart....what did the doctor say?"

Looking at Mac with soaken tears she whispered.....

_"We're pregnant..."_

_........................................................................................................._

Over at claire's, they were all getting ready for dinner.

"Mom...where is Anthony taking us?"

"He didn't say. Why?"

"I hope it's a fun place to eat. I don't like that fancy stuff in those big places."

"I'm sure it will be somewhere good James. Don't worry."

"Mom...when are we going to get our tree? We haven't even decorated our apartment."

"Oh....it will be soon Jimmy."

"But mom...all my friends already have their trees. Why can't we have ours?"

Claire knew all these questions would come up. She also knew that Jimmy Sr handled all that.

"I promise Jimmy. We will get a tree okay. Let's just have fun tonight."

_*Knock,knock*_

Running to the door James let Anthony in.

"Hey bud...where's your mom and Jimmy?"

"They's in the kitchen. Jimmy is bugging mommy for a tree. But mommy says he has to wait."

"Well...let's go break them up, okay?"

"K...Tony...can we go somewhere fun for dinner?"

Anthony laughed....he kind of figured the kids would think it would be at some fancy place.

"Hey you two....you ready to go?"

Walking into the kitchen Anthony could see the tears, softly dance in Claire's eyes. What was it her brother had told him_...."Jimmy handled everything....Claire was not allowed to breathe without his okay."_

"Boys why don't you go grab your coats?"

Running from the kitchen, leaving their mom with Anthony. He walked up beside her.

"Did you want to talk about it, Claire?"

"Nah...it's nothing....the boys just want their tree. So I need to go hunting for one sometime tomorrow."

"Hey....you don't have to put up a front Claire...I'll understand if you need to take a moment."

"No....I'm fine. Let's go."

Leaving the kitchen Anthony watched and wondered if Claire would open up to him.

..............................................................................................................................

Back at the Taylor's Mac was still standing with his mouth open, Donna was in tears....Gary was trying desperately not to gloat that his dad still had it. What was it Claire had said_..."They were sterile"_...God wait till she found out.

"Ehmm....dad...don't you have something to say to mom."

"Err...umm...oh boy Stel..."

"Could be dad...but you'll have to wait a bit to find out."

Mac looked at his son...."quiet."

"Mac....are you happy about this? I know you think we're to old. I know...."

"Come on dad...you're making her cry. Say something to her."

"I think your dad is a little overwhelmed at the moment Gar."

_"Gar"..._it had been a long time since he had heard Donna say his name with that lyrical tone.

"Dad....snap out of it and say something to mom."

Feeling his eyes weld up with tears, he softly whispered_...."God love...I'm more then happy...I still got it...."_

Stella let out moan as she ran into his arms.

"Aww...God Gar....your mom and dad make life look so easy."

"That's why they call it true love. cause they've built their future from begining to end on truth."

Donna understood the tone, and the pain she heard in Gary's voice. She had hurt him deep, very deep, but she also knew she had the rest of her life to hopefully make it right.

"Dada...dada..."

"I'll be right back guys. I need to grab my daughter."

"Hey there doll face. Did you have a good sleep?"

Rubbing her eyes she yawned, while curling in to her daddy's neck. Changing her bum, and dressing her in one of the new outfits he had bought her, he carried her out.

"Mama..."

"Hi baby. How are you?

Reaching her arms out she snuggled her.

"Mmm...mommy misses you. Are you having fun with daddy, nana, and papa?"

"Dada...see mama...dada."

"Yes baby...that's dada. You know what...mommy's going to go. She has shopping to do. So I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Bye mama."

"Mac, Stella...congratulations again. I'll be sure to let mom and dad know. They'll be so jealous."

"Why?"

"Well...they've been trying for a while now. You and Uncle haven't been, but you got caught. So that's going to have them happy for you, but jealous happy."

Kissing them both on the cheek, she left.

...................................................................................................................

When Anthony, Claire and the boys returned home from supper. Claire had them get ready for bed.

"Let's go guys. School in the morning."

"Aww...come on mommy. This is the last week. Can't we stay up?"

"Nope...teeth, pj's and bed."

"Aww...so if we listen and go to bed can we have our tree tomorrow?"

"We'll see Jimmy J...okay."

"Fine...but I wish daddy was still alive. He may have been mean, but at least he got us a tree."

"Jimmy...that's not very nice to say to your mom. I think you should tell her you're sorry. Your mom loves you very much. Does she not keep warm, read you stories, buy you clothes, toys and books. Does she not give you lots of wonderful warm love?"

Jimmy J teared up...he knew Tony was right. He did. But he really wanted a tree.

"I'm sorry mommy. I love you..."

Snuggling in her arms, she desperately tried to hold her tears.

"I love you to Jimmy J, lots and lots. Now let's get your teeth done and into bed...okay?"

"Okay mommy....will you help tuck us in Tony? Like my daddy and mommy did?"

"I'll give it a try if it's okay with mom. But you will have to show me how?"

"Can he mommy? Please?"

"Sure....let's go."

Walking into the room...

"Just grab the two corners of the comforter, and I'll grab the other two. Then just listen as I tell the little rhyme.

"Jimmy J my love...here comes the cloud. The cloud that will take you to Knights, and Warriors in their battlegrounds. Where you will dream, play and run, on your cloud of fluffy white fun."

Tossing the blanket down like a cloud, it covered Jimmy J from head to foot.

"Now we do the same for James."

Anthony smiled. Claire was so beautiful, so sweet, as she lulled her children into their dreams.

With the boys sound asleep Claire headed to the kitchen. Making a pot of fresh coffee she brought down to cups. Reaching for the sugar she dropped it on the floor.

That was it...she gripped the counter and softly cried. Feeling the warmth of a hand on her shoulder she stopped her tears.

"Umm..I made coffee, would you like a cup?"

"Claire...please look at me."

Turning with fresh tears in her eyes, she leaned her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry...I don't usually cry."

Bringing up his arms, he wrapped them protectively around her.

"It's okay Claire...you can cry all you like. I don't have a problem with tears."

Allowing him to comfort her, she felt safe. A feeling she hadn't allowed herself in years. As he continued to hold her, he thought to himself if she would ever come to care for him, like he was starting to care for her.

Hearing the phone ring, she released herself from his arms.

"Hello."

"Hey sis...I know it's late. But I have some amazing news to share with you."

"What news? Don't tell me you have another child floating around New York."

"That's hilarious Claire. I'll have to remember to laugh later. Now...I want you to remember back to a conversation we had about mom and dad being sterile. You remember that?"

"Hah...of course. I told you that mom and dad were like rabbits. Sterile rabbit. But rabbits all the same."

"Well sis get ready to choke on your words. Mom just found out today she's eight weeks pregnant. so it looks like your sterile bunny theory...was wrong."

"Oh...my...God...you have got to be kiddin me. No way. Dad is like fifty three. It's not possible."

"It is Claire. Mom is living proof of that. Anyways sis I should let you go. Jessie decided she doesn't want to sleep. So I've been chasing around the house for the last four hours."

"You should get her on a schedule soon Gary. Or she'll have you up all the time."

"I know sis. I will. Love you, night."

"Night bro, love ya back."

"Is everything okay, Claire?"

"Yeah...everything is great. My mother and father, just found out they are with child again."

Claire noticed the amazed look on Anthony's face.

"Wow...I can only hope when I hit your dads age. I have as much stamina as he does."

Claire laughed. There was no way she was touching that one. Oh don't get her wrong. She could imagine herself eventually in bed with Anthony. Just when she was ready...for timing on her part was everything.

..........................................................................................................................

**Taylor home...12am**

Jessie was still wide awake playing with her blocks.

"Gary...what are you still doing up?"

"Hey dad...it seems my little doll face doesn't want to sleep."

"Hmm...let's see. Come here you little doll."

Picking her up in his arms, Mac held her against him.

"I'll show you a little trick son."

Walking into the room, Mac seen the beautiful crib Gary had bought his daughter. Somehow he just knew Gary wouldn't use the ones that belonged to his other children.

While Gary watched his father began singing to Jessie, while swaying with her back and forth in his arms. As he watched...he noticed her tiny little eyes fall to half mass, then close.

_"Oh dad...you're good. She's out."_ He whispered.

Laying her in the crib, he covered her.

"She'll sleep all night now son. How are you doing? Have you had the chance to talk with Donna again?"

"Not really dad. Though she'll be here in the morning. I have a doctor's appointment for Jessie. She needs her last booster. So I asked Donna to come. I thought it was the right thing to do. She is Jessie's mother."

"That's very mature of you son. I'm glad the two of you can share her like this. For there is nothing worse then parents who don't get along. It makes it so hard on the children."

"I know dad. Anyways...once that's done I have to head home and clear out my home. The Goodwill will be stopping by to pick everything up. Then the home goes on the market."

"Are you going to be okay with this?"

"Yeah...sis, Anthony, and Uncle Danny are going to help. So it shouldn't take us long. Mom wanted to help too, but I told her no. I don't want her straining...especially now she's pregnant."

"Okay son...sounds like you have it all under control."

Getting up he kissed his son on the head and left the room.

"Mac...is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine love. Go back to sleep, you need your rest."

Climbing into bed, he reached for his lovely wife and pulled her into his arms.

"So...are we happy about this baby Mac?"

"We are love. Though I'm sure there are alot of risks involved."

"Yeah...we have an appointment on thursday. The OBGYN is going to discuss the issues and concerns of our pregnancy."

Embracing his wife closer he whispered...

"It's going to be okay love. We will deliver a healthy baby."

"I know Mac. I love you."

"I love you to sweetheart. Rest now."

........................................................................................................................................

Back at Claire's, her and Anthony were having quite the time getting to know each others likes and dislikes.

"Umm..peanut butter and banna?"

"Eww...peanut butter yes. But no on the banana...to messy."

"Hmm...everything Pizza?"

"Uhh...hmmm...most times. though if it has those little bacon bits, instead of real bacon. I won't touch it."

Claire laughed..."You sure are picky."

"I can be. Though most times I'm not."

"What about you Claire...what are some of your dislikes?"

"Umm...I don't really have any I guess. Anyways....it's getting late. I should get some sleep."

Anthony noticed everytime the subject came back to her, she would change it. Leaving him again to think Jimmy did quite a number on her."

Walking him to the door she said goodnight. As she locked her door she headed to the kitchen and pulled out the paper. Looking through it, she hunted for a tree.

When the daylight shone through her window, Claire woke the kids for school.

"Jimmy J...when you're dressed, grab the paper from the door."

"K mom. I'll do it now."

Opening the door, Jimmy J, seen the tree sitting there.

"Whoa...mom...come quick. Look...it's a tree."

Looking out her door she seen how bushy and green it was.

"Who's it from mom?"

"I'm not sure...what does the note say?"

"Umm...I don't know...I only know the word Santa."

Taking the paper from her son, she read it.

_"Merry Christmas from your secret Santa."_

"So...who's it from mommy?"

"Santa..."

"Alright...let's bring it in."

Just as they were dragging the tree through the door Anthony walked out.

"Wow...cool tree. Where did that come from?"

Claire looked at him as if to say "like you don't know."

"Oh no...I swear Claire...it wasn't me. I'm not your secret Santa."

"Well if you're not...then who is?"

Shrugging his shoulders. He really had no clue.

Once they had the tree in the apartment Claire took the boys to school. After dropping them off she knew she had a couple hours before meeting Gary to clean his home.

Stopping into the little Cafe she ordered a coffee and sat down.

"Hey Claire...how you doing?"

Looking up she seen Stevens and Patricks.

"Oh...hey guys. What's up?"

"Not alot...just walking the beat. So how are those boys of yours, all ready for Christmas?"

"Somewhat...they have their tree...so I guess that's a start."

"Wow...you got them a tree? Good for you. We're glad you are doing okay. We know how hard it was when Jimmy died. He was a good detective."

"Thanks...but I can't take credit for the tree. It was some secret Santa thing. I found it at my door this morning."

"Huh...kind of cool. So do your boys have any idea what they want for Christmas?"

"Too much. I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Hmm..that's tough. I know I got my son a Wii...and a new laptop for school. Kids need that stuff you know?"

"Yeah...I hear you...Jimmy J is always talking about laptops in school, and how all his friends have the coolest Wii. Anyways guys I gotta go. So give me hugs, and keep in touch. Say hi to the wives."

"We will Claire...see ya."

Walking away Claire thought to herself how much harder this Christmas was looking without the money from Jimmy.

................................................................................................................................

**Doctor's Office.**

"Gar...umm...how long have you had this doctor?"

"Since I was a boy. Why?"

"Just wondering. So he's good with kids...right?"

"Of course. Why all the questions Donna?"

"...you can bring your daughter in now."

Walking into the office Gary sat down with Jessie on his lap.

"Good afternoon Gary. How you doing son?"

"I'm doing good. Anyways...this is my daughter Jessie. She's due for a booster today. so I brought her in."

The doctor realized Gary was still hurting from losing his family. But he was also well informed from Mac and Stella about the story behind Jessie.

"Well then...hello there little lady. Can you come see me?"

Trying to reach for her...she snuggled into her daddy's arms.

"Here...I'll bring her over to the table."

Sitting her on the exam table she watched as the doctor put the stethoscope up to her chest. After listening for a few minutes he checked her height, weight, and motor skills.

"Okay Gary...everything seems great. I'll have the nurse give her the booster. Have you given her some Motrin?"

"I did. Half an hour ago."

"Great...she may still run a slight fever. But she'll be fine."

Watching as the nurse came in. Gary distracted his daughter with his funny faces, while the nurse inoculated her.

"All done. She was a very brave girl. I'll book her next appointment for four months time."

"Thank you. Bye."

Heading out of the office Donna asked..."Gary...would you like my help this afternoon?"

"No...but if you can. You can stay with Jessie at my parents place. I know they'd like to visit with you again."

"You're okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be Donna. We are all family...no matter what happened between us."

Passing her Jessie he left.

Once everyone had Gary's place in order, and Goodwill had the boxes picked up he locked the door without looking back.

"You'll be okay bro?"

"Yeah sis. I'll be fine. Get home to your boys. Thanks for your help too Uncle Danno."

"Anytime Gary. We'll see you later."

............................................................................................................................

When Claire arrived at home she seen the packages sitting at her door. Picking them up she carried them into the house. Reading the labels they said..."from your secret Santa. Do not open till Christmas."

Claire thought to herself..."this is getting weird."

"Hey Claire...I thought I heard you come in. Whoa...where did all these packages come from?"

"Funny Anthony. This is twice in one day from a secret Santa. So be straight with me...are these from you?"

"Listen Claire...I swear on my sister...God rest her soul. That these are not from me."

"I just don't get it. Who the hell keeps sending all this stuff? It's marked for Jimmy J...and James."

"I wish I knew Claire. But I don't. Here come the boys. You might want to hide that stuff."

Helping her carry it into her room, she shut the door.

"Mom...we're home. What's for supper? And can we decorate the tree tonight?"

"Pizza is for supper...and yes we can all do the tree."

"Coooool...Tony too?"

"Yes...Tony too."

"Alright...let's get the table set."

..............................................................................................................................

When Gary got home, he could hear his daughter crying.

"Ooohh...what's the matter doll face?"

Taking her from Donna's arms she stopped.

"Aww...sweetheart. You are so warm. Did you give her her Motrin?"

"Just a few minutes ago. We were late with it. She just woke up."

"Shh...it's okay doll face...daddy's here."

Gary began singing and swaying her in his arms. No more then ten minutes later she was out again.

"How'd you learn to do that?"

"My dad showed me. He said it was a trick he did with us."

"Smart trick. Oh...your mom and dad said they'd be back. they're doing some baby shopping or something. God they're so happy."

"Good...they deserve it. Especially dad with all his medical problems. This is going to be good for him. I can see it now."

"Aww...that's great Gar. I'm going to go. I have some Christmas stuff to do for Jessie. So I'll see you tomorrow."

Gary could see the pain in her eyes. He could tell she was lonely without Jessie.

"Listen Donna...why don't you stay for supper. I'm sure Jessie would like you here when she wakes up."

"Are you sure Gary?"

"Yeah...I'm positive. Stay."

Taking off her coat. She watched as Gary placed Jessie into bed.

..........................................................................................................................

With dinner out of the way. The boys grabbed the boxes of tree trimmers.

"Mommy...where is the star that I made from last year?"

Claire had forgotten about that star. She could remember how excited Jimmy J was that he had made it. Then just after christmas, Jimmy Sr went into one of his rages and broke it.

"Umm...listen baby. Mommy forgot where she placed it last year. How about we use the star that secret Santa gave us."

"Fine...but I want you to find my star mommy...okay?"

"I'll try Jimmy. I promise."

Anthony was watching the kids hang the bulbs from secret Santa. Each time he thought about it, he became more upset. What if someone had a secret crush on Claire. Where would that leave him? He liked her too. Should he make his move? Or should he wait it out? What if she wasn't ready, then she became amgry for him trying. So many what if's again. God love was confusing.

"You okay Anthony? What's bothering you?"

"Hmm...oh...nothing. I guess I'm just a little tired tonight."

Claire wondered...what if he's getting tired of us already? What if he had someone in his life already? But wouldn't he have told her? Wouldn't she have met her by now? So many unanswered questions. God why was love so confusing?

"Did you want to head home then? It's okay if you do."

"No...I'm fine Claire. besides I promised the boys we would tuck them again tonight."

"Okay mom...Tony...what do you think?"

Looking at the tree they tried so hard not to laugh. The boys had one whole side full of tinsil, and the other side full of bulbs.

"Aww...it's great guys. But now it's bed time."

Once the boys had their teeth done, and their pajama's on Claire and Anthony played the dream game with them again. With both boys out like a light Claire started a fresh pot of coffee, while Anthony admired the boys tree.

"Here you go Anthony...just the way you like it."

"Thanks...Claire? What happened to Jimmy J's star?"

"Umm...I'm not sure. It just seemed to disappear."

Putting down his coffee, Anthony gently placed his fingers under her chin.

"Talk to me Claire. Please...let me know what is haunting you."

Watching as tears slipped down her cheek, he captured them one by one.

"I'm sorry Anthony. I can't. I know I"m starting to have feelings for you. But I'm just not ready to share that part of my life with you yet."

Yet...she didn't say no...she said yet. To him that meant more then the explanation itself.

"Okay...just know when you are ready. I'm here for you Claire."

"I know Anthony...thank you."

Leaning in she softly kissed his lips.

.....................................................................................................................................

Jerome Johnson had finally made it to New York. Thanks to his friends in prison he had Taylor's address. As he arrived at the home he noticed the "For Sale" sign.

"Excuse me...are the Realitor here?"

"I am. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you know where I might find Gary Taylor now. I have news on his case."

The Realitor looked at Jerome strangely.

"Are you a Detective? Can I see your badge?"

_*Sighing*..."_why must so many people be nosy? Why can't they mind there own buisness?"

Pulling out his silencer, he shot her through the head. Taking her date book he found the address where was staying.

..........................................................................................................................

Meanwhile...

Claire had the boys up and dressed for school. Checking outside the door she found another box. Inside were new coats, boots, shoes, clothes, and skates.

"Whoa...awesome mom. Who are these from. Look James..Nike"

Opening the note it read..."To keep the boys and you warm this Christmas...your secret Santa."

"Okay...this really has too stop. I think I'm going to have your Uncle anaylize these notes."

"Noooo...please mom. If you do that. Then Santa won't bring us anything else. Please mom."

Coming out of his apartment Anthony laughed.

"Holy Claire...can I have a secret Santa too."

"This isn't funny anymore. I need to find out who is doing this."

"Why Claire? Why can't you just accept it."

"I don't know. I guess I'm not that type of person. I need to know where things come from. It's my nature."

"Fine. How about we set up a vidoe camera in the hall. That way you will know who's sending the stuff."

"Are you serious? You have a video camera?"

"Of course I do. I'm an explorer...remember?"

"Oh...yeah. Let's do it."

After they had the camera set up, Claire and Anthony walked the boys to school.

Over at the Taylor's Gary had gotten Jessie up for the day.

"Morning dad...how's mom feeling?"

"Better...we have that appointment this afternoon with the OBGYN. So I need to borrow your car. Mine's not working."

"Sure dad. No problem."

Outside in the driveway Jerome had placed the bomb under the car. It had been easy for him to figure out which car was Gary's as he had his NYPD sticker on the dash. Checking to make sure no one was watching. He got out from under it, and took off.

.............................................................................................................................

Arriving at the school yard with the boys, Claire was stopped by one of the mothers.

"Hey Claire...are you coming to the annual Christmas party this year at NYPD?"

"Umm...no. I won't be there this year. Thanks for the offer though."

"You have to come Claire. I know it's hard not having Jimmy anymore. But you can't take that out on your kids."

"I'm not Pam. I'm just not ready to socialize this year. The boys just lost their father, and I lost my husband. I'm just not up to hearing Officers wives say how sorry they are."

"Aww...I'm sorry Claire. I see your point. That would be very hard. But we will see you next year, right?"

"We'll see Pam. Take care."

"Are you okay Claire?"

"I'm fine Anthony. Don't worry about it. Most of the mothers don't understand how I really felt about Jimmy."

Leaving the school yard quickly,Anthony chased after Claire.

When Claire and Anthony returned from taking the boys to school, claire noticed more boxes. These ones full of meats.

"Tell me I'm crazy...look at all this meat. This is getting scary. Sure the kids and I have mediocre money. But I can support them to eat good meals."

"Stop getting upset Claire...somneone is obviously having a great time giving things to you and boys, accept them. Maybe it's someone from Jimmy's family."

"Jimmy has no family. Not one living sister, brother, father, or mother."

"How about a rich Uncle, or Aunt?"

"No...and no."

"Alright then. Let's check that video footage."

Taking down the camera they took it into the apartment. Hooking it up to the TV, they pressed play. Watching the tape Anthony really tried not to laugh. For all you could see were feet holding a huge sign that read..."From your secret Santa."

"Oh classic...this is great. This guy is smart."

"You mean guys. Count the feet. There are eight of them. which makes four men."

"So Santa has some elves. Good for him. This is awesome. I really have to meet these guys if you ever find them. I can't believe they seen the VC. They must really be Santa and his elves."

Claire gave him a evil look.

"Only you would find humor in someone elses need to know. I am going to figure out who this is. You'll see."

Reaching over Anthony pulled her into his arms, and kissed her hair.

"Of that I have no doubt Claire. I'm sure you will."

..............................................................................................................................................

As Mac and Stella headed to the car Gary yelled. "Dad...phone for you." Walking with his wife back into the house he took the call. "Hello." "hey Mac...I was wondering if we could meet up sometime today, I need to talk about Jess." "Of course we can. Is everything okay?" "Yeah...yeah it will be. I just really need some advice." "Okay...I have an appointment with Stella at the OBGYN, I can meet you after that."

Hanging up the phone they walked back to the car. Unlocking the driver side door Mac heard a distinct click. A click he had heard several times while he served in the Marines. "Mac...what is it?" "Get back into the house Stella. Tell Gary to call the bomb squad."

"Gary...Gary...call the Bombsquad. Your dad is out there with the car. Someone set a trigger bomb under the car near the driver side door. Hurry son, your dad can't move, this isn't good for his blood pressure. Hurry son." "Okay mom...relax. It's not good for the baby either. Just sit down."

By the time everyone arrived Mac could feel his legs about to give out. "Hold on Mac...just a few more mintues. As they disabled the bomb Mac sat on the ground. "Someone get the EMT"s over here, hurry." After checking Mac over they found his blood pressure slightly alleviated.

"Are you having any tingling or stiffiness in your arms, legs, or neck?" "No...I"m fine. Just help me up." Once they had Mac up off the ground, Stella helped him back into the house. "I'll cancel my appointment Mac." "No Stel..we need that appointment. Just let them know we'll be late."

"Dad...I'm going to take the car into the lab. As soon as we find out anything, I'll let you know." "Alright son. Be careful. That target was meant for you...not for me." "I know dad. Now all I need is to figure out who sent it. I'll be back soon."

Donna can you stay and watch Jessie while I go with Stella to our appointment?" "Of course I can. We'll be fine." "Good...just keep the door locked, and do not...do not let anyone in. Promise me Donna. Gary doesn't need to lose another child." "I know Mac. I promise." Kissing Donna then his granddaughter they left.

...............................................................................................................................................................

When they arrived at the Hospital they were taken right in. After checking Stella's weight, height, blood pressure, urine and blood, they waited for the OBGYN. "Hello... you must be the Taylor's?" "We are...it's wonderful to meet you. Our daughter said you were amazing with her boys."

"Aaahh...Jimmy and James. How is Claire doing since her husbands death?" "She's doing alright. She has her whole family to help her through." "Aww...that's wonderful. Alright then...let's get to you Stella...first and for most with your age category for pregnancy you are likely to develop certain medical conditions such as diabeties, high blood pressure, and placenta praevia. Due to these conditions you will require close monitoring.

"I understand that. But what about other risks. Are there more involved then the bllod pressure, and diabeties?" "There is...another problem is having a baby with a genetic defect. These tend to increase as you get older. So I strongly consider we do some genetic testing. Just to be sure the baby is growing normally."

"Are there any signs we should watch for? Or any do's and don'ts?" "Well...for signs the most important one would be spotting. If you happen to spot, or start to get carmps call my office right away. As for do's and don't. You are very healthy women Stella. Just keep doing what you've been doing, but in shorter amounts of time. Remember...it's okay to exercise, just don't overdo."

"Okay...how often do I need to see you throughout my pregnancy?" "I'd like to see you every four weeks. This way we can keep a good eye on your progress, prevention is the best thing Stella. The more you see me, the better it is for your health and the baby. I'm also going to start you on pre-natal vitamins with extra calcium and vitamin D."

After giving Stella the script she looked over at Mac. "You must be flying very high right now . Fifty three years old and still you have it. I can just imagine how many men would hate you right now if they knew. You should be very proud." Grinning widely, Mac couldn't agree more.

.............................................................................................................................................................

When Gary arrived back home from the lab, he found his daughter finger painting. "Hey doll face...what are you doing there?" "Dada...aint..I aint." "I can see that, you've turned your hands blue. Where's mama?" Pointing to the kitchen Gary left Jessie to her painting.

"Donna...are mom and dad home yet?" "No...umm... I need to get back into Jessie, she's painting." "I know that Donna, what's your rush." "whoa...you left her alone with the fingerpaint?" "Yeah...so did you, you're in here." But I had the paint on the little table. Where was it when you came in?"

"Oh crap....running out they seen Jessie painting the house. She had the walls covered in blue, green, and red. "Jessie Taylor...no, no." Looking up at her daddy with a huge grin..."aint dada, aint." "Hey kids were....what the..." "I know dad, I'm sorry Jessie got carried away with her paint. Donna wasn't watching her."

"Me?? I had the paint on the table mister. I believe you seen her when you came in. I believe you're the one that left her with it." "Oh come on Donna...don't play that blame game with me." Mac and Stella watched. Oh the memories that had long been forgotten with these two kids. Always they would blame each other, till they were both sent to their corners.

"I swear dad...it's all Donna's fault." "Aahh...that's it Gary...you've had it." Attacking Gary with full force she knocked him back on the couch as Stella snatched up her grandbaby. "Ook mama...ook dada...unny." "yes they are...let's watch and see what happens."

"What are you thinking love?" "I'm thinking this is going to end one of two ways. Either our son on top of Donna, or Donna on top of our son, sealing their flight with a kiss." "I have ten on my boy." "Good... Jessie and I will take Donna."

Watching as the kids rolled and fought, Gary gripped her hands above her head, stared intently into her eyes, as she now lay quietly in his arms. Feeling each others breath, Gary lowered his lips and passionately kissed Donna, leaving them both rekindling what had long been lost.

"That will be ten dollars girls." "Hmm...what do you think Jessie? Do think your mommy and daddy's show is worth ten dollars?" Clapping her hands she couldn't agree more. "Alright Mac...you win. Now break them up before it turns into an adult movie."

"Gary...Donna enough. Now be good little kids and get this mess cleaned up." Laughing Gary pulled Donna up and held her against him. "Now...did you find anything out about the bomb?" "I did dad. We got a print from the dried glue. His name is Jerome Johnson. He was released from Woodman State Jail ,in Gatesville. Seems he is the only kin to Jeffery Johnson."

"Oh son...I'm so sorry. Have you caught him yet?" "Not yet mom, he's still running the streets. But we everyone on him, so hopefully we will capture him before Christmas." "You know you, Donna, and Jessie are going to have to be extra careful." "I know dad. Which is why I think it would be safer for Donna and Jessie to stay here with us."

"I have to agree with son. Donna...are you okay with this?" "I am Mac, I have no problem with it." "Okay then. I have to meet your dad, so I'll let him know." "Mac...you didn't tell me you were meeting Don?" "Sorry love...it slipped my mind. Yeah...he needs to talk to me. I'll be back soon."

........................................................................................................................................

Once Mac left, Donna started lunch with Stella, while Gary put his daughter down for a nap. "Gary...I think we need to talk." "Hmm...what about?" "Umm...what we shared in the living room." Walking up beside her he wrapped her into his arms. "There's nothing to talk about Donna. Let's just see what happens. We'll take this one day at a time." Snuggling in closer they watched their little doll face as she slept.

At the little cafe Mac met Don. "Okay Don...what is it?" "It's Jess. She wants to have another baby, but we're not having any luck. I was hoping....I mean...I...hmm..." Mac knew what he was trying to ask. "You want to know if I have tricks or ideas that could help you conceive."

"Umm..yeah. That's sums it up." "Listen Don...Stella and I were never trying. The only thing I can suggest is take a break from having sex to have a baby. Just enjoy each other. Most unexpected things happen, when we least expect them. Also...if it is meant to happen, it will."

"Yeah...I guess your right." Leaving the little Cafe Don noticed Jerome across the street. "What is it Don?" "Across the street. Jerome, we've been looking for him." "Let's get him, what are you waiting for?" "I need to call for back-up." "You've got back-up Don. Now let's go."

"Are you insane Mac...if anything happens to you, Stella will kill me." "Then let's not let me get hurt. Now move." Walking across the street Mac had one side near the vendor, while Don had the other. "Jerome Johnson... Flack. Don't move. Hands against the wall."

"What the hell man. What for? I didn't do anything?" Cuffing him, Don read him his rights as he lead him to the car. "I'll call Gary to meet you at the Station." "Thanks Mac." When Don had him at the Station he placed him in the Interrogation room. "Hey man...I know my rights. I want a Lawyer."

"Fine...I'll get you one." Slamming the door, Don ran into Gary.

"Calm down Gary. You can't go in there like that. He's already lawyered up." "I don't care what he's done. I'm going to question him right now."

"I'm telling Gary don't. Wait for his representation to arrive. The last thing we need is him being released on a technicality."

Once Jerome confessed he got five years. "You know what this means don't you Gary?" "Of course I do. He'll be out in two, and I'll be waiting. Only this time there will be no hearing, Lawyer or Courtroom." Walking away Don knew exactly what Gary meant by that comment.

Walking into the breakroom Gary noticed a bunch of gifts, including two black mountain bikes with helmets, and pads. "Whoa...someone is getting lucky this Christmas. Who are these for Johnson?" "Umm...they're for Phillip's boys. He hasn't had the chance to get them home yet."

"Hmm...I can take them on my way." "No...no...umm...it's okay we already made arrangements for them. "Okay...calm down. I'll see you guys later." Leaving the Station Gary headed back with Don to pick up some of Donna's clothes. "Remind me again why Donna needs to stay with you?" "Umm...just incase Jerome escapes...I think it's a good idea."

Don wasn't stupid, he knew Gary like an open book. But he was also smart enough not to say anything.

.....................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile** Claire, Anthony and the boys left to go tobogganing. While they were gone Santa and his helpers left two final gifts. "Oh God...not again. "Whoa...mountain bikes mom. Whoa...these are awesome." Snatching the card she read_..."Santa hopes you and your boys have a very Merry Christmas. Love your Secret Santa and his elves."_

Anthony howled in laughter and tears. "So Claire...I guess you'll never find out now. Santa has gone back to the North Pole." "Oh you are just to funny Anthony. I should slap you a good one." "Right here Claire...right here." Leaning in with her fists towards his face, she grabbed his jacket and kissed him. Really kissed him, leaving the boys to yuk...gross...and gag from the show.

**tbc...**


	5. Chapter 5

Once Claire had the boys settled in bed with Anthony's help, she put on a fresh pot of coffee. "Hey Anthony...did you notice this seems to be a routine now. I mean for four nights we've done the same thing. Tucked in my boys, and started coffee."

"I've noticed that too. Thinks it's a sign Claire? A sign that maybe you are falling for me?" Claire smirked. Oh she knew she was falling for him alright. Had been for a while. "Hmm...I don't really know. I think we're more along the line of brother and sister, don't you?"

"Huh...you're kiddin right? Don't tell me you kiss your brother, like you kissed me?" "Of course not. I just mean you're more like my brother." Anthony could see her shoulders shaking. "Ahh..damn you Claire...that's not nice."

"Aww...is my little Tony bear pouting? Now tell me...what would make little Tony bear feel better?" Placing his hands on each side of the counter he trapped her in. "Hmm...now let me think..." Caressing his tongue across her neck, he could feel her pulse increase.

_"Anthony...please..."_ she whispered.

_"Please what Claire? You want me to stop? Or you want me to love you now?"_ Claire couldn't think, she couldn't form a coherant thought. Feeling his hands around her waist, he lifted her onto the counter, bringing her face level to him.

As he looked into her eyes he seen fresh tears. "Claire...what is it? We don't have to make love Claire...I was only teasing with you. What is it Claire?" _"I'm scared..."_ "Scared...scared of what Claire? Please talk to me." "I can't...please let me down."

Lifting her down from the counter, she allowed him to just hold her. God how he just wished she would tell him what had happened to her. She was so lost, far away from allowing herself any comfort he offered.

.....................................................................................................................................

Back at the Taylor's Mac and Stella headed out for the night. Leaving Gary, Donna and Jessie on their own. "Are you sure you three don't want to come to the NYPD Christmas party?" "No dad. I see the guys all year round. I think I'd prefer a quiet evening home." "Okay son. We'll bring home Jessie's present and stocking."

"Thanks dad. Have fun. Alright girls...what should we do tonight?" "Hmm...how about we watch Sesame Street Christmas?" Clapping her hands togther Jessie couldn't agree more.

Placing the DVD in the player, they all cuddled up together on the couch.

.........................................................................................................................................

When Mac and Stella arrived at the Flack's they weren't ready to go. "Come on you two, we're going to be late." "Blame Don...he's changed like six times tonight. You think we were going to see the Queen." "Be quiet Jess, I'm ready now."

Leaving out the door, the Taylor's and Flack's headed over to the NYPD Christmas party.

After Donna, Gary and Jessie finished the movie. They noticed Jessie was sound asleep. "Gar...she's sleeping." "I know Donna...let's get her into bed." As they settled her into her crib, Gary took Donna by the hand. "Gar...where are we going?" "Just over here to the window. If it's okay...I'd like to hold you for awhile."

Donna didn't say anything. She didn't have too. Gary's actions had said enough for the both of them. "Gary...I know there will never be enough apologizes for what I've done to us. But I can promise you from this day on...I will never lie to you again."

"Just tell me one thing Donna. Did you ever stop loving me?" Turning in his arms to face him, she whispered..." No...I never stopped Gary. I just thought you were so in love...that I...I just didn't want to come between you."

"That is the sad part Donna. For if you had of come to me, if you had of been truthful. I would never had married...ever." "I know Gary...but I can't turn back the clock, but I'm willing to make every moment with you, Jessie and I special."

"I guess I can't ask for more then that Donna. As I can honestly tell you our love never died. It never went away." Wrapping his fingers in her hair, he kissed her in fevered passion. God how the sensual deep touch of him never left her soul, her mind. So much forgotten love, and need pouring between them.

Sweeping her up in his arms, he carried her to the bed. Laying her upon the sheets, he began undressing her with fevered eyes. "Please Gar...touch me...touch me now." With fingertip caresses Gary lifted the blouse from her already shivering body.

"God Donna...look at you...I have forgotten how gorgeous you were. Tracing his fingers down her arm, her waist, and thighs, she moaned out as he touched her soul. So lost in the erotic pleasures of their lonely minds.

"I'm sorry Donna...I wish I could wait. You deserve so much more then what I'm about to give you." "It's okay Gary...we can get to the passion and caresses later. Just love me now, like I know you want and need to."

Rolling her over onto him, she could feel every muscle, every nerve, every breath that was her Gary Taylor.

.......................................................................................................................

Meanwhile...

Claire had fallen asleep on Anthony's lap. Lifting her in his arms he carried her to her bed. Laying her down, he pulled the sheets up over her. Leaning down to kiss her, she freaked. Screaming out...no...over and over while he held her down.

"Claire...Claire...wake up. Claire..." "Tony...what's wrong with mommy?" "It's okay son, she's dreaming. Go back to bed." "No...no way...this is what mommy sounded like when daddy came home. Mommy would cry really loud, and then she would come into our beds and crawl in with us. But daddy's gone...so why is mommy still screaming?"

Tony could see the boys were freaking out. "Claire...wake up Claire. Come on...open your eyes." Finally opening her eyes she seen her boys up on Tony's lap, then she noticed Tony's lip bleeding.

"Oh God...your mouth...what happened?" "You were screaming mommy, like you did with daddy. Please mommy...I'm scared, don't cry no more." Getting up from the bed she headed to the washroom and wet a cold cloth.

"Let me see your lip. God I'm sorry Tony. So sorry." "Don't worry about me Claire...let's just get your boys settled back into bed." Carrying the boys back to their room, Tony took the time to tell them a story, lulling them back into sleep.

With the kids back in bed Tony noticed Claire sleeping on the couch again. "Claire...wake up. Why don't you get into bed?" "Umm...no. I"m fine out here. Why don't you go home and get some sleep." "I'd rather stay here with you and boys...you're sweating Claire, let me take off your sweater."

As he pulled off the sleeves he noticed she had wrist bands on. Claire...why do you wear wrist bands?" Shrugging he knew he wasn't going to be getting an answer. Refusing to question her further while her tears were falling, he pulled her close. "It's okay Claire...I'll just hold you for the night. Go to sleep." "You won't leave...will you?" "No...I'll stay right here Claire. I promise."

While she slept Anthony was so tempted to remove her wrist bands. Playing around with her fingers, he carefully pulled back part of it and that's when he seen it. The raw, messy, scars across her wrists. Wrists that had been bound by cuffs.

Laying her down, he walked back into her bedroom. Looking at the bars across the head of the bed, he could see dried blood. With each breath he took, he felt sickened. Pulling back the sheets he seen the mattress, drops of dried blood.

"Oh God...God Claire." Watching towards the mirror he noticed the odd reflection. Getting up he checked behind it and found a small VC with a tape inside. Taking it out, he slipped it into his pocket and walked back out.

"Tony?" "I'm right here Claire...I just had to use the washroom. I'm right here." Sitting back on the couch, he knew watching the tape would have to wait till he was alone.

.....................................................................................................................................

Meanwhile...

Mac and Stella dropped off the Flack's at home. "Jess...are you going to be okay with Don? Do you need our help getting him upstairs?" Laughing she said..."No...we'll be fine. Goodnight guys." "Night."

When Jess got Don into the apartment he became frisky and hot. "Mmm...come on Jess...let's get you out of those clothes." "Funny Donnie...like that's not going to happen tonight." "You think not Jess? We'll just see about that."

Tripping over the table Jess laughed as she ran into the bedroom. "I'm coming for you Jessie...I'm going to make you see God." Jess howled...Don was a damn hoot when he was plastered. Grabbing at her, he collapsed on the bed with her.

"You see...see Jess...I caught you...now I'm going to love you." Caressing his fingers across her dress he unzipped it and let it pool to the floor. Then removing his own clothes, he loved her deeply, passionately without finesse, without control. Leaving Jess to drop her egg, which would soon be met by his seed.

So lost now as Mac's words repeated in Don's head. "Just have fun with making love. Forget about the baby, and just have fun." With their passionate storm ended, Don passed out on top of his wife. Leaving Jess no choice but to fall asleep in his warmth.

...............................................................................................................................................

Pulling into the driveway Mac and Stella noticed the darkness. "What do you think love?" "Hmm...I think they are in bed, where it's warm, together." "You know what this means right?" "Uhuh...looks like another Taylor wedding coming soon."

Unlocking the door they walked into their room and changed. "Mac...can you help me with this dress. I seem to forget it being this tight." "Of course it's tight love, you're with child." Sliding his hands down the zipper, he watched in the mirror as it pooled to the floor.

Taking his hands he brought them to the front of slightly bulging tummy. Caressing his child that lay nestled deep within her womb. "So beautiful love. Look at our child, sleeping, quietly growing, waiting patiently to make its appearance into our lives."

Linking his fingers to hers, she layed her head back against his shoulder, as they watched together the passion, the beauty, the warmth of their love.

.........................................................................................................................................

The following morning Claire woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. Getting up off the couch she walked into the kitchen, where the boys and Tony were making breakfast.

"Morning mommy, look Tony is letting us help with breakfast. Sit down mommy, I'll bring you coffee." Sitting at the table Tony made Claire's coffee and handed it to Jimmy to give her.

"There you go mommy, just for you." "Mm..that's wonderful. Can I have a morning kiss?" "Of course mommy. Kissing his mom Jimmy ran back to help scramble the eggs. With everything done and ready, the kids brought it to the table. Then sitting down, they helped dish it out.

"Wow...this is wonderful guys. Thank you so much, and the eggs are amazing." "Thanks mom, it's Tony's favorite reciepe." "It is? Well it's terrific." Once they were finished with breakfast they shared in the dishes.

"I'm just going to get dressed. I'll be right back." Leaving the room Claire noticed her sheets were pulled back, and the mirror had been moved. Covering up the sheets quickly, she walked over to the mirror and noticed it seemed normal except for the little round cirlce.

"Anthony?" "Yeah Claire...something wrong?" "Yeah...what happened last night?" "Umm...you had a dream, woke the boys, beat me up, and then you were fine," he smiled. "Hmm...cause the mirror has been moved, and my sheets were pulled back."

"Claire you were dreaming. Of course the sheets are going to be pulled back. We kind of had to wrestle you awake." "Oh...okay. Thanks." Leaving the room she closed the door so she could dress.

"Alright guys, I'm all ready. Let's go get Gary, Donna and Jessie for skating fun." "Yay...alright mom. You're coming aren't you Tony?" "Maybe next time Jimmy. I have some things to do. But I'll see you when you get back." "Promise?" "I promise."

Leaving out the door they headed over to their grandparents. When they arrived Gary, Donna and Jessie were ready to go. "Hi sweetheart, how are you and my grandbabies doing?" "We're doing good mom. How you feeling?" "Fat...but at least the morning sickness has passed. "Well that's good, you look great mom."

"Hey sis you ready? Or you going to gab all day? I thought Anthony was coming?" "He changed his mind. He had some things to take care of. Hopefully next time." "Hmm..alright then, we're off." Arriving at the rink they put on their skates.

"I don't know about this Gary, I haven't been on skates for years. What if I fall?" "You won't fall Donna, I won't let you." "Oh yeah...how are you going to watch me, and your daughter too?" "Very carefully, now stop worrying."

Pulling her up on her skates they began gliding across the ice.

At the rink Claire, the boys, Gary, Donna and Jess took a break for lunch. "So how much longer are you going to stay at dads Gary?" "I'm not sure yet Claire. Hopefully not much longer, it's just a matter of finding the right place for myself, Donna and Jessie."

"I'm sure you can find something nice. The kids and I have to move again too." "Why?" "Oh our crazy landlord is being a moron. He says the boys are to loud, and he can't stand the screaming." "The guys a idiot anyways, you'd do best to move with the boys, before the shit goes down."

"I heard something about that. Anthony mentioned that. Just what is the scumbag doing to our apartment?" "Doesn't matter Claire. Just get you and the boys out of there soon." "I will...I promise." "Good...the last thing I need to do is be worried about you and the boys."

"Oh my God...I just thought of a wonderful idea. What if we got a duplex together." "Hmm...not a bad idea, what do you think Claire?" "Could work. Sure, let's start looking." Removing their skates they headed home.

.......................................................................................................................................

When Claire got back to the apartment she found Anthony waiting for them. "Anthony...you should have come. It was so cool." "I bet it was. So did you fall down?" "No way...we are to good to fall. You know what though?" "What James?" "Mommy and us are moving into a duplex with Uncle Gary, Donna and Jessie."

"You are...that's so awsome. Good for you guys." Claire tried to smile. But she knew something was wrong with Anthony, he looked almost emotionally upset. "Are you okay Tony? You look very upset." "No...I'm fine Claire, we'll talk later, for now let's get you guys some hot chocolate."

Back at the Taylor's Gary and Donna found the house empty. "Hmm...I wonder where mom and dad went?" "I'm not sure. Did she have an appointment with the doctor today?" "No...they could be out finishing up last minute shopping. I'm going to put Jessie down for her nap, then we'll start dinner and surprise them."

..............................................................................................................................................

Meanwhile...

"Come on Mac...is this really nessesary right now?" "Yes love. I want our every moment to be special...now...pick out a new baby book. One that has everything included, from the begining of pregnancy till the end." Looking around Stork Ltd. Stella decided on a beautiful silver covered book with laced trim.

"Oh my...that is one of our most popular items. It has a section for each and every thing you crave, each and every day you have morning sickness. It even has a huge section for you to keep track of every appointment with your OBGYN. Now would you like it engraved? It will only take a minute."

"Maybe later. We'll just take the book for now. Once we know what we're having we'll be back." "Oh...oh...this is for you? God I'm sorry. I thought it was for your grandchild or something. Wow...you two must be very proud?"

"We are. Not only proud, but blessed." "Aww...I can see why. Congrat's again, and see you back soon." Walking from the store Mac seen the young girl still grinning widely.

**3 Days till Christmas Eve**

Heading to the mailbox, Claire opened it and found an envelope inside. Opening it she found a set of keys with an address. "Morning Claire...what do you have there?" "A letter, came with keys and an address." "Hmm...what's the note say?"

"Dear Claire, I'd like to take this opportunity to inform you that your husband Jimmy bought himself this home while we were together. It was a present from him to me and children. We no longer have need for the place now that Jimmy is gone.

I'm sorry you were never told sooner, but I was Jimmy's secret from you. We shared three years together before he died. In the envelope you will find the deed with your name on it. Please enjoy the home, and take care of your boys. Also do not look for me, please trust me that some things are better left buried."

"Hmm...intersting that she typed it out, and left no signature." "Yeah...there is that. I'd also bet that if we printed these keys and note we'd find nothing on either of them." "What are you thinking Claire?" "I"m thinking Jimmy's plaything was a cop."

Getting the boys dressed they headed over to the address and found the house in a nice clean neighbourhood. "Mommy...who's place is this?" "I'm not sure Jimmy, that's what we need to find out." Walking up to the door she tried the key.

"Whoa...look mom, this place is awesome." Running upstairs the boys seen three rooms. "Mommy...is this our place? If it is we have our own rooms. Please say it's our place mommy?" Claire wasn't sure what to say. Should she take it? Or should she just leave the home in the past like her life.

"Take it Claire. It is Jimmy's home which gives you every right to it. We can have you moved in this afternoon." "Please mom...please say yes." "Alright...let's go home and pack. I'll call Uncle Gary and let him know we have a place." "Yay...cool...thanks mom." "Listen Anthony...there's a nice spacious room down here, kind of looks like a den, I'd like you to stay with us till after Christmas."

"I don't know Claire." "Please...just tell me you'll stay with us." "Alright, just don't get use to having me here. For I am leaving in the New Year." Claire laughed...she had a feeling he wouldn't be leaving at all. When they arrived back home Anthony and the boys started packing.

"I"m going to give Gary a call." Picking up the phone she dialed her brothers number. "Hello.." "Hey bro I have some news for you." "Oh yeah...what kind of news?" "We won't be moving in with you and Donna." "You're kiddin...why not?" "It seems Jimmy bought a house a while ago for his plaything. I recieved the keys and letter today."

"Aww sis...are you serious? So he did cheat on you?" "Yeah...he's been doing it for a few years. Though I guess I should thank him, the kids and I got a house out of it." "Listen sis...did you want me to check into it for you? Maybe I can find out who she was." "No...just leave it buried Gary. It's time we all move on."

"Alright sis. If you change your mind let me know." "I will gary...I love you." "I love you to sis." Claire knew whether she had told her brother no or not, he would look into it. "Okay Claire, I have the van. Let's get everything loaded."

Once they were on their way Claire didn't look back. She knew she had to look forward to her future and the boys, for that is what mattered.

............................................................................................................................

**Taylor home**

Stella woke with a huge hunger for peanut butter. Heading into the kitchen she giggled. It seemed with each of her pregnancies she craved peanut butter. Yet deep down she hated the stuff. "Nana." "Good morning doll face, where's daddy?" "Seeping wit mama." "Oh...just how did you get out of your crib?"

"She climbed out mom. We watched her." Picking his daughter up in his arms he kissed her pretty face. "Time to change your crib into a bed." "That's a good idea son, did you want coffee?" "Sure mom, but you sit. I'll make it." Taking her toast to the table she sat down and shared it with Jessie.

"So mom...I talked to Claire this morning." "You did? How is she?" "She's good, it seems Jimmy had a house he bought for his mistress." Silence could be heard as Mac walked in. "I'm sorry son? What did you say?" "It seems Jimmy had a mistress, he bought her a house. Claire found a letter in her mailbox this morning from her."

"Do you know who she is?" "No...Claire said to leave it in the past." "I know you son, you're going to look into it, aren't you?" "Yes...but first I need to get my hands on that letter." "Just how are you going to do that son?" "Hopefully through Anthony. He's going to be staying with Claire and the boys in the spare room till the new year."

"Should we be worried about her again?" "No dad... Claire sounded very happy on the phone, which is why I think it would be better to have her left out of it." "You do know this could backfire on us, right?" "I know dad. But I need to know who Jimmy was fooling around with."

"Dada...bite dada?" "No thank you doll face, you eat it. Daddy's going to take down your crib, and make it into a bed." Clapping her hands and smiling, she couldn't wait.

............................................................................................................................................

When they arrived at the new house, the first thing they did was put up the tree. Then Anthony hid the presents upstairs, before the boys had a chance to see them. "Mom...can we go out and ride our new bikes?"

"No...those are for Christmas. It's not Christmas yet." "Aww...come on mom, please." "I said no. They are for Christmas, you should have never seen them."

"Talk to her Anthony?" "Oh no...don't get me involved boys. Besides...how about we head upstairs and put up your beds." "Yeah...cool, our very own rooms." Running upstairs with the boys Anthony forgot one of his boxes on the floor. Walking into the living room Claire noticed it.

Picking it up the bottom broke as the contents spilled out. Placing it all back in she seen the small video cassette that read property of NYPD. Thinking it may be one of Jimmy's that had fallen into the box she put it into her pocket, then headed to the spare room with Anthony's box.

Coming back out of the room she heard the knock. Opening the door she seen her brother, Donna, and Jessie. "Hey...hi guys, come on in." Running down the stairs the boys seen their Uncle. "Uncle Gary...you're here. See our new home?" "I do...it's great." Looking around Gary noticed the two black bikes in the corner.

"Claire...where did those come from?" "Oh...it seems we've had a secret Santa of sorts. For the last six days he's been dropping off presents, food, and other items for the kids." "Hmm...you say one secret Santa?" "Well I don't know? He did say he had some elves, so I imagine it's more then one."

Gary now knew who his sisters secret Santa's were. The guys at work. "That's wonderful sis, so I guess the boys will be having a great Christmas after all." "Yeah...yeah they will." "Hey Gary..." "Anthony my man...how are you?" "I'm great, so what brings you to the East side?" "My sister and her boys. But to be honest I wanted to see Jimmy's taste in homes."

"I hear you. Though it's not bad. It's been very well kept." "I can see that, listen Tony...can we talk for a minute?" "Sure...how about in my room." Leaving the girls to get reaquainted, Gary headed into the room and shut the door. "What is it Gary?" "Do you by chance have that letter Claire received this morning?" "No...she actually threw it out. If I remember right, it should be in the kitchen bin. Why? What are you up too?"

"I'm up to figuring out who Jimmy's mistress was." "Come on Gary...why don't you just leave it. Your sister has been through enough hell with him." "I'm sorry? "What hell? Just what do you know?" "It's nothing Gary, just forget it." Walking from the room Gary pulled on his arm.

"Tell me Anthony. What do you know?" Sighing deep Anthony said..."The mystery woman wasn't Jimmy's playmate. Your sister was." "What? Quit being quizical, and tell me." "Claire was Jimmy's stress release. She was the one he tortured with his sick preverse pleasures." Gary could feel his temper boil, he could feel his soul breaking for his sister.

"Do you have proof of this?" "I do. I found a surveillance tape in the bedroom behind the mirror. It's in my box. Let's just say Claire's years of marriage consisted of pure sadistic torture." "I want that tape Anthony." "Sure...it's in the box here." Digging through the box he couldn't find it.

"Damn...it's not here...it's not here."

"What do you mean it's not there? Please tell me you didn't lose it." I didn't...it was in this box, I'm positive." Heading back out into the living room he looked at Claire. "Claire...did you happen to find a small cassette marked NYPD?" "Oh...yeah, it was one of Jimmy's, I'm not sure how it got into your box. Why?"

Looking at Gary he wasn't sure what to do about it. "Listen Claire...I need that back. It was a case Jimmy was working on, can I have it?" "Gary, what case? You and Jimmy never worked together." "Just give it too me Claire, please?" "No Gary, now that ends that. How about you guys stay for lunch."

"We have to pass this time Claire, we're taking Jessie to see Santa." "Can we come Uncle Gary?" "Of course you can, get your coats." Grabbing their coats they headed out the door. "Work on her Anthony." "I'll try Gary, see ya." With the kids out of the house Claire and Anthony worked on unpacking the remaining boxes.

With everything unpacked Claire put on a pot of coffee. "Did you need any help Claire?" "Nope...I'm great. Thanks though." "Listen Claire about that tape?" "What about it?" "I really don't think you should watch it." "Why not? Just what is it with you and my brother? Do you know something I shouldn't?"

"Come sit down Claire." Sitting down at the table Anthony looked compasionately into her eyes. "Claire...I know what Jimmy did you. I know how he treated you in the bedroom. I also know about your scars on your wrist. But I'm sure they are nothing compared to the ones in your memories."

"How...how can you know?" "God please don't hate me Claire. I found the cassette in your room behind the dresser. I noticed it was oddly out of place." "Whoa...back up...are you telling me you watched what was on that tape?" "I did Claire. That day you and boys went skating."

"Damn you Tony...you had no right. As soon as you found that tape you should have told me. I had a right to know." "I know Claire, and I'm sorry. But God...the horror you suffered...I was just trying to protect you from knowing what Jimmy had done."

Getting up Claire hooked up the VC and attached the cords. Turning on the video she watched. Watched as she came to life on the screen. Watched as he used her in ways that she was not meant to be used. God the pain on her face, as he knew he was hurting her, and enjoying every minute of it.

Collapsing on her knees Tony caught her in his arms. "Oh my God...God...noooo." "Shh...I know Claire, I'm so sorry, I've got you, I've got you tight. Please Claire just breathe." Breathe...she could barely form a thought. Just what did Jimmy do with all those tapes he made. Did he keep them? Did he sell them? What?" questions she knew would never be answered.

With Claire still wrapped in his arms, he called Gary on his cell. "Hello." "Gary...it's Tony. She seen the tape, I need you to keep the boys for the night, can you do that?" "Christ...how is she?" "Not good. I'll keep in touch with your mom and dad over the next few hours. Don't worry Gary, I'll take good care of her." "I know you will Anthony. Just be sure to call."

"You must think I'm the lowest grade of a woman right now," she cried. "No Claire...none of this is your fault. Don't ever think that." "How can I not, when Jimmy made me feel that way, God how long has this been going on?" "Only you have the answer to that Claire. Is this something that has happened from the begining of your marriage? Or something that happened over time?"

"I can't remember. I really can't. All I do remember is him always coming home late at night. While I was sleeping, he would pull on my hair, sitting me up against the rails, and cuffing my hands. I can remember the pain, as he assaulted me. The long agonizing pain as he took, and took from me."

"Shh...it's okay Claire, I swear to you that it will be okay." Anthony was so heartbroken, no wonder Claire wouldn't allow him to touch her. No wonder she became upset when he lifted her on the counter, telling her he would make love to her.

"I want you too listen to me right now Claire. No matter what happened in your past I will never hold that against you, ever. Seeing what I seen is never going to make me leave you or the boys alone. But I promise you Claire, I will treat you with nothing but respect. Never will I force you to do anything you are not comfortable with. Trust in us Claire...as hard as I know that is, please...trust in me to keep you and the boys happy, safe, and warm."

Pulling her closer he held her as she continued to softly cry from the memories she had been forced to relive.

............................................................................................................................................................................

When Gary got home with Donna, Jessie and the boys , they attacked their papa. "Ouff...alright you two...let your old papa up." "Your not old papa." Helping pull their papa up he laughed. "So how was your visit with Santa?" "It was good, where's nana?" "She heard you boys were coming, so she's making her chocolate chip cookies."

Running into the kitchen with Jessie trailing behind Mac asked..."Have you heard anything more from Anthony yet?" "Not yet dad. It's still early yet. I have a bigger problem, I have to figure out how many tapes Jimmy made, and who he gave them too." "God your sister must be going through hell right now."

"She is dad. But Anthony is there for her, he's a great guy. Also Uncle Don is doing a locker check at NYPD now. Hopefully if Jimmy did give those tapes away, he gave them to other Officers. "Even still...if he did, how many of them have already watched them. I heard that Jimmy tortured her in inexplicable ways . Alot of damn Officers get off on that sick torture."

"I know dad. Please try and calm down. It's not at all good for you to get this upset." Sitting down Mac breathed deep, as he reached for his medication.

.............................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile...**

"Alright guys...everyone open your lockers. We are doing a check." "What? What the hell for Don?" "We've had information come to our attention that some of you Officers may have purchased or been given tapes of a graphic nature. So open them now." "What? Come on Don...who the hell would be into that sick preversion, we all have kids for christ sakes."

"I understand that...but I won't ask again, open them now." As the dayshift opened their lockers they stood back and waited. While they watched Phillips noticed Davies acting awful nervous. "Don!!" "What is it Phillips?" "Check Davies locker, he's getting awful antsy over here."

"Don't worry Phillips, I'll get there right after yours." Digging in the locker Don pulled out a small box. Opening it, he seen the tapes inside. "Tell me Phillips, should I still look in Davies? Or are you going to tell me how many of these you've sold?" "I haven't sold any, count them. Jimmy made fifty copies, you'll find fourty nine, you do the math when you get to Davies locker."

Opening Davies locker Don found a small video recorder with the tape inside. "Tell me Davies...do you get off on watching my niece being tortured? Or do you do the same shit to your wife? Answer me Davies." Bowing his head in shame Davies said nothing. "I want you both in my Office now. The Chief is there. He'll decide whether you two still have a job after today."

Flipping up his phone, Don called Mac to let him know they had all the tapes.

...............................................................................................................................................

**Christmas Eve**

Hearing the phone ring Anthony picked it up. "Hello." "Anthony...it's Gary. Is my sister awake?" "She is, just a minute. Claire...it's gary." "Hey bro...she said with sadness." "Hi sis, how you feeling? I have some news for you." "Good I hope?" "Very good, Uncle Don got his hands on all the cassettes, there were fifty in total."

"Oh my God...how many were watched?" "As far as we know, just one. It was seen by Officer Davies. He stole it from Phillips locker. Both have been fired Claire, so you can rest easy." "Can I...how do you know they won't come after me for revenge, or to try something. I'm not safe Gary, I never will be."

"You will be sis, please trust me." "I do bro...I want to come get my boys for Christmas eve. I'll be there shortly." "Okay sis...I love you." "I love you too bro." Hanging up the phone Claire put on her boots, and coat with Anthony. "Grab the gifts for my family Anthony." "Sure...don't you all spend Christmas day together?" "We do...we have a large dinner with all the families."

"Oh...so you exchange gifts the night before?" "Yeah...we drop everything off the night before, that way it's all there for Christmas day." "That's cool. So you have like two Christmas's in one." "Yeah...something like that, let's go get my boys." Leaving down the street, Anthony reached for Claire's hand as she cautiously took it.

When they arrived at her mom and dads, they could hear kittens mewing. "Listen...you hear that? It's coming from under the porch." Bending down Claire seen a mother cat lying dead, as her babies whined. "Christ...get my dad, and grab a warm blanket with a flashlight."

Running into the house Gary asked..."What's going on Tony? Where's Claire?" "She needs a warm towel and flashlight. She found a littler of kittens without their mother, she's lying their dead." "Christ...alright, calm down. Mom heat a towel, dad grab your flashlights."

Once they had the flashlights, Claire slid underneath and passed the kittens to Anthony, who passed them to Stella. "Aww...aww..look at the little misfits." "That's it mom, get them in where it's warm. Gary and Anthony, Help me bury the mom." With the kittens inside Stella grabbed some little droppers and filled them with some of Jessie's left over formula.

"Alright...we have four little babies. Mac...you take the black one, Claire, you take the black and white. Gary, you take the orange and black." "Calico mom." "Oh...right. And I'll take the grey one." "Nana...are they going to live?" "Let's hope so Jimmy, they are very little, and need lots of care."

"This is so cool mom, we have Christmas kitties. Can we keep them?" "We'll see Jimmy, first we need to get them healthy." Jessie walked her way over and watched her daddy feed the little kitty. "Baby dada...ook, baby." "Yes love...it's a little baby." Once they had been fed, Stella placed the warm towels in a box with an alarm clock and a teddy bear.

"Nana...what's the teddy bear and clock for?" "The teddy is so they have something soft to lean against. The alarm clock will help them think that their mommy is there. It's like a beating heart." "Cool...so how long do we have to feed them?" "For a while...every two hours, so if they make it through the next week, then they will live."

"Can we take them home with us tonight mommy?" "No sweetheart, they have to stay here." "Aww...why mom, we want Christmas kitties too." "I know you do Jimmy, and you will. Once they are off the formula, and eating soft food, we can bring them home and find homes for them."

"Promise mom?" "I promise." "But we can see them tomorrow right?" "Of course. So how about we go home, before Santa passes up by."  
While the boys grabbed their coats Mac embraced his daughter in his arms. "Are you going to be okay my Claire bear?" "Yeah daddy, I'll be fine. I love you so much." "I love you too Claire bear." Giving her dad, mom, and brother a kiss she left with the boys, and Anthony.

When they got home Anthony helped Claire tuck the boys in. "Mom...Santa is coming tonight right? He's not going to forget us, is he?" "Of course not son, why would you think that?" "I don't know...I guess cause we've been kind of naughty." "You haven't been naughty Jimmy, now sleep. I promise Santa won't pass you or your brother by." Giving them each another kiss goodnight, they left their rooms.

"Okay Anthony...let's grab the presents." Opening the closet, Claire stretched up to reach the big ones, losing her footing she fell back into Anthony's arms. As she looked up at him, he whispered_..."I told you, I'll always catch you if you fall."_ Feeling his warm breath as he neared her lips, she closed her eyes as he softly traced the outline.

_"It's okay Claire_...he whispered..._I promise I won't hurt you. Just trust in me please."_ Cautiously opening her mouth, she allowed the warmth of his tongue to touch hers. So gently, so tenderly, as they cautiously tasted each other. Breaking the kiss, Claire tucked her head into his neck. _"Thank you that was very nice." _"You're welcome. Now let's get those presents under the tree, before the boys think Santa didn't come."

Laughing Claire couldn't agree more. With all the presents under the tree, Claire brought out two cups of coffee, and some muffins. "Thanks Claire." "You're welcome. Listen Tony...tell my about your life on your expeditions." "There really isn't much to tell. They are very lonely, at times you have very few people to converse with."

"Did you find many interesting things?" "No...a few bones here and there. Nothing worth talking about." "Then how to you get paid? Or survive?" "Regardless of whether we find anything, we still get paid by those who hired us." "Hmm...so where will you go next?" "At this moment...nowhere but here. If something comes up, I'll leave." "Oh...so you wouldn't stay?"

"Claire...what are you exactly asking me?" Getting up she walked over to the tree, where he followed her. "Claire...what is it?" "I don't want you to leave." "Claire...I promised you I wouldn't leave till after Christmas." "No...I mean I don't want you to leave at all." "Aww...come on Claire...I told you, there is nothing left here for me." "Oh...I see. I'm sorry, I didn't realize we were nothing."

"God Claire...I don't know what you want from me? First you tell me to go, then you tell me to stay till Christmas. Now you never want me to leave. You are a very confussing woman." "I know...I just figured after the moments we shared, you would want to stay." "I'd love to Claire...but I just can't, I have nothing to make me stay homebound. I've always been on the move."

"Yes you do. You have the boys, they love you. All you have to do is believe in that. It would be more then enough to make me stay." "Good Claire, for you that's good. But it's not enough for me, so why don't you just give me the real reason you want me to stay." Claire's eyes welded with tears. She wasn't ready to tell Anthony the truth, she didn't want her heart to accept what she had known all along. That she was falling for him, in more ways, then she ever thought possible.

"Tell me Claire. Please...why should I stay?" Lowering her head he seen her teardrops fall onto the floor. Raising her face with his thumb and finger he whispered again_..."just give me the words Claire."_ "Please don't go Anthony. I want you to stay, please stay for us." Bending his head towards her lips he said..."Yes Claire...yes I'll stay." Kissing her with gentleness and care, they turned off the lights and headed into bed. Laying upon the sheets in their clothes. They fell into sleep wrapped in each others arms.

Later that night, Claire woke and watched Tony sleep. He looked so peaceful, so gentle and loving. Pulling herself up, she leaned in and very delicately touched his lips, jarring him from sleep. As they looked into each others eyes he knew what Claire needed. She needed to know it was okay to touch him, to explore him, knowing that she wasn't going to be brutally assaulted for it.

Turning flat on his back, he placed his hands behind his head and allowed her to explore him. At first with fingertip caresses, then long sensual strokes as she felt his hard muscled body ripple from her touch. Caressing her way back up he felt her strokes become deeper, then laying her head on his now bare chest, he felt the warmth of her tears.

"Tony..." "Mhmm..." "I want you to love me, but I'm scared." "I know you are Claire...I can feel you shivering in my arms." Pulling her closer he traced his fingertips cautiously up and down her back, being careful not to move to quickly. Allowing her to get use to his touch as it danced across her warm skin.

Carefully rolling her over he whispered..."_If at anytime you feel uncomfortable or want me to stop Claire, just let me know."_ Nodding her head he stroked his tongue across her neck, while his hands continued down her waist, and as he neared her most intimate spot she tensed. Deep down Anthony knew she wasn't ready for a mans touch, and rolling her back over into his arms, he kissed her hair, while telling her to sleep.

**The next time they woke it was Christmas morning.**

"Mommy...Tony...wake up. It's Christmas, come see all the stuff Santa left us." Waking from sleep Claire hopped from the bed and walked out into the living room with Anthony in tow. "Wow...looks like you two were very good boys." While Claire started coffee, the boys started tearing at the presents.

"Whoa...whoa...mom...look a laptop. We got laptops." "Very cool Jimmy, Apples too...hmm...why don't you see what else you got." Claire was getting suspicious, she was slowly realizing who the boys secret Santa's were. "Whoa...oh...Wii's mom, we got Wii's." Tony noticed the smile on her face. "What's so funny Claire?" "I know who the secret Santa and elves are." "Who?" "The guys at the station. They must have put this together for the boys."

"Hmm...do you think Gary, Don and your dad knew about this?" "I'm not sure about my dad. But Gary and Don would have." "Then it's best to leave it as a secret, right?" "Yeah...you're right." Once they had all the gifts unwrapped the boys noticed one small box under the tree. "Hey mom...there's one here for you." "For me? From who?" "I don't know, open it."

Opening the little box she seen an odd looking small stone attached to a necklace. Holding it up to the light it glowed. "Whoa...that's so cool...why is it glowing mommy?" "I'm not sure Jimmy." "It glows because it's an Hemitate stone, it brings strength to a soul that has been hurt, or saddened. It helps them heal from the inside."

"That's so awesome. Did you give it to mom Tony?" "I did." "Aww...don't cry mommy, it's okay." "Can you help me put it on?" Turning her back to Tony, he latched it around her neck where it continued to glow. "Thank you, it's beautiful." Kissing her sweetly, he whispered "you're welcome."

"Alright boys, how about we head over to nana's and papa's, you have more gifts there to open." "Cool...and we get to bring the kitties home tonight, right?" "No James...you have to wait a few weeks." "Aww...can we hold them though?" "Of course you can, but only for a few minutes." "Cause they need lots of sleep?" "That's right, so grab your coats."

When they arrived the rest of the families were already there.

"Hey...there's my boys." "Hi papa...where's are kitties?" "They are in our bedroom. Go have a look at them." Helping her daughter off with her coat, Mac noticed the necklace. "That's beautiful...it's so warm, and it's glowing. Stella...come see this."

"What is it Mac?" "Look at your daughters necklace, now feel it." "Oh...it's so warm, where did you get it honey?" "Anthony, it's for strength. To help heal from the inside out." "Aww...that's stunning Tony, have anymore?" "Mom..." "Oh hush, I'm just kidding." "To be honest Stella I don't. It was a very special piece I found on one of my expeditions." "Wow...it must be priceless?" "It is...just like the beautiful woman wearing it."

Watching them walk away, Stella teared up, as Mac wrapped her in his embrace. _"Come on now love, don't cry it's Christmas."_ "I know, I"m sorry. It's just our little girl looks almost at peace." "She does love, I guess that charm is working its magic on them. "I also think in the New Year we are going to be adding a few new members to our family." Smiling Stella couldn't agree more.

Joining the rest of family by the tree. They all grabbed a glass and held it  
in the air...

"From our family to yours...Have a very Merry Christmas."

**tbc...**


	6. Chapter 6

After Christmas dinner Claire, Jess, and Donna helped with the dishes. "So tell us Claire...is your Indian Jones staying?" "Oh God...I forgot I gave him that name. That was the funniest when we first met. Yeah...he's staying." "Aww...that's so awesome." "It is Donna. So have you and my brother found a place yet?" "We did actually, just three blocks from your place. Isn't that great?"

"Damn straight it is. We'll be able to walk the boys to school together." As they laughed Stella stretched for the peanut butter. "Whoa mom...the doctor told you no straining. I'll get it." Passing her mom the peanut butter she sat down with a spoon. As the girls watched they ewwed.

"Eww..come on mom, do you have to eat it like that? Doesn't it stick to your mouth?" "Mmm...uhuh.." Stella heard someone coming into the kitchen. Hiding the peanut butter behind her back she told the girls to shh." "Hey daddy...what's up?" "Give it to me Stella." "Give you what?"

"Listen love...I can smell it from here. Now pass it over." "Aww...come on dad, give mom a break."

"No...the doctor warned her about her eating habits." Reaching in the fridge he grabbed up an apple. "Now give it to me Stella." Passing him the peanut butter, he gave her the apple instead. "Here...now this is better for you." Walking back out of the kitchen, Stella waited the briefest of moments. Then getting up she grabbed a jar she had hidden under the cupboard.

"Mom...daddy is going to torture you." "Shh...only if you tell. Now be a good girl and get me another spoon." With the dishes finally done, and the evening at an end. Anthony, Claire and the boys headed home with their added gifts. "Mom...I really wish we could have brought the kitties home with us." "I know James, but it won't be much longer. A couple more weeks."

................................................................................................................................................

When they got home Anthony helped the boys hook up the Wii, and connected the Lan line for internet access to their laptops. "Tony...can we ride our bikes tomorrow with you?" "Umm..sure. But I don't have a bike." "You can use our mommy's, she has a black one." "She does? She like riding bikes?" "Sort of. She says she likes Harley's better. Uncle Danny always took her out on his."

Laughing Anthony could just imagine Claire on a Harley, with the wind blowing in her face. "What's so funny Tony?" "I could just see your mommy gripping onto your Uncle with a frightening look on her face." Claire was listening at the door. "What frightening look? Mommy was the one driving, Uncle Danny said she's crazy...she's trying to get me killed. It was funny Tony."

"Yeah Tony...it was funny. Didn't think I could ride one. Did ya?" Sitting down beside him and her boys, he pulled her close, as she rested her head on his shoulder, watching them play with the Wii.

...................................................................................................................................................

Meanwhile...Jessie had walked her way into her nana and papa's room. She just knew those little kittens were in there. Finding them on the floor by her papas bed she plopped down on her bum, pointed her finger, and said..."baby..hi baby." Hearing his daughters voice Gary walked in and found her watching them.

"Jessie...what are you doing in nana and papa's room?" "Babies dada..." Picking her up he held her in his lap. Then gently lifting one of the babies, he showed his little girl. Placing it to her neck, she giggled and scrunched her shoulders, as the kitty tickled her. "Hey guys...what are you two up too?" "Just showing Jessie the kitty. She wandered her way in here again."

"Know what I think Gar?" "What love?" "I think we are going to have too take a couple of these Christmas kittens for Jessie." Smiling...Gary had to agree that it beat a little puppy who would chew your shoe. "I'll talk to the boys. I'm sure they'd be willing to part with two of them. Especially if it means they're staying in the family." "I'm sure they would too Gar...now let's get this little baby girl to bed."

Putting the kitty back down, Gary passed Jessie to Donna, made sure the kittens were warm, and left the room. "Give nana and papa kisses." Making her way up, Jessie kissed her papa, then her nana. Pointing to nana's tummy she said..."baby..see...baby." Laughing Stella sad..."I think she likes that new word. Everything she points to is a baby." "That's our grandbaby, very bright. She sees her Auntie nestled in there."

"Auntie...God dad, that's going to seem so strange. Jessie's Auntie being younger then her." Caressing his wife's tummy Mac knew his son was right. It was going to seem strange for a while, till they all got use to the idea.

Taking Jessie into bed, Mac leaned his wife in closer to his chest, while lifting her shirt with his other hand exposing her swollen tummy. Tracing little circles, and tiny shaped hearts his strokes became wider, and deeper as he could feel her hips raise to meet his touch.

Knowing she was affected by his touch, as much as he was. He carried her in his arms to their room. Standing her over the bed he whispered_..."always we do this to each other Stella...always we heat each other in fevered passion from our simple strokes." _She couldn't answer, the passion she was feeling from his seductive voice was overwhelming her already shivered senses.

Turning her to face the posts, he wrapped her fingers around the bars with his, while he continued to rain little soft kisses down her nape and back. As he felt her go pliant in his arms, he knew it was time to lay her down. _"Maaaaac...I can't_..."she panted out as she gripped the pillows from the sensual assault he was giving her. He knew he was draining her, he knew he was making her soul soar again and again, but still he couldn't stop.

He needed more, he needed her scent, her taste, he needed her cries of pleasure, of passion, so wildly out of control as he took her over the edge again. Pulling her tightly into his arms, he allowed her tears of love to soak his chest. All the while continuing to coo and comfort her in his love.

A short time later, while she finally slept, he kissed her, pulled the covers over their drained souls, and fell into sleep.

..............................................................................................................................................................

Back at Claire's her and Anthony finally had the boys tucked away for the night. "Hey Claire...you want to play Wii Bowling?" "You're kidding right? I suck at those games." "Aww...come on. It's really easy. It's all interactive. All you do is put your arm back, bring it forward and the ball releases down the little lane." "Fine...one game, cause I know I won't like it."

Setting the game to play, he passed her one of the controllers.

"Okay...just push the A button when it's your turn. Then press B...which is the back button, swing your arm back, bring it forward and let it go." After she watched Anthony she lined up the controller, brought her arm back and tossed the whole controller at the TV screen.

"Aaahh...no Claire...you have to hold the controller. You don't throw it." "Great...now you tell me, thanks alot." Anthony tried not to laugh.

"Alright...let's try again. I'll hold your hand and guide you, ready?" "I think so. Helping her hand extend back, he brought it forward as she released.

*Strike*....as all the pins went down. "Whoa...you're a natural Claire."

Once Claire got into it, she didn't want to stop. Looking at the clock Tony noticed it was three in the morning. "Umm...Claire...it's getting late. I have to be up with the boys soon for a bike ride. I need some sleep." "Ohh...okay...just one more game okay?" "Come on Claire...you've been playing for over seven hours straight." "I know, I'm sorry, it's so addicting."

Knowing he was going to have too be sneaky, he used his controller to shut off the system. "Hey...what happened?" "Huh...I guess it got to hot, it must have shut itself off." "They do that?" Seeing Anthony's smirk, she knew he had shut it off. "Oh that's mean. You killed my game." Gunning towards him, she took a playful swing, as she missed, he tackled her to the ground, and held her there.

Looking into her eyes, he didn't give her a chance to be nervous. Kissing her deeply, with passion, she responed back for the first time with hunger. Tackling him over, so she was on top, she smiled wickedly at him. "Now what are you going to Claire?" Giving him a quizzical look, she really wasn't sure.

Anthony could tell she was thinking again. He also knew it wasn't good. Not wanting her to tense anymore then she had just started too, he sat up with her on his lap, and playfully bit her lip. "Oww...what was that for?" "That is me wanting your kiss." "You know Anthony...sometimes I can't figure you out." "You know what Claire? That's a good thing. It will keep you on your toes."

Using his strength, he picked her right up and carried her to the hall.

"Alright Claire...my room, or yours?" Laughing she whispered_..."ours." _"Good girl. Running upstairs with her in his arms, he flicked off the light. Placing her on the bed, they both heard the noise. "Shh...you hear that Claire?" "I do...someone is trying to get in." "Call your brother or Uncle."

Picking up the phone she noticed the line was dead. "Anthony...the line is dead. My cell phone is downstairs." "Shh...alright, let's get into the boys room. We will have to scoot them out the window to get help."

"Nooo...they are only six." "Listen Claire...we have no other way out of here. They are already in the house" "Fine...let's go."

Heading into the boys room, they heard the glass break....

"God...they're in." Placing one of the boys chairs against the door, they woke them from sleep. " "Jimmy, James...wake up." "Mmm...what mommy?" "I want you to listen to me carefully, climb out the window, and go next door. Bang on 's door, tell her to call the Police."

"Why mommy? What's wrong?" "Just go Jimmy and James, hurry." Helping lower them to the grass, they watched as they ran next door.

*_**SMASH**_*....

Seeing the chair fly away from the door, they turned. "Bang...down went Anthony. Claire could feel herself being wrapped back into the world she thought was long gone. Feeling heself snap, knowing she had no choice, she faught her assailants like she was taught. As she could feel her body tire, she faintly heard the sound of sirens in the distance, then the world went black.

.................................................................................................................................

**At the Hospital....**

"Come on, we should have heard something by now," yelled Anthony. "Shh...how's your shoulder?" "It hurts like a bitch, but I'm more concerned for Claire. I didn't even get the chance to tell her I love her yet." "Come on Anthony...don't think like that son, you will." "I'm sorry Mac, I just started bringing her back to trusting men again, then this happens...she said they'd come for revenge."

"Listen Anthony...she faught like a tiger, they didn't get the chance to rape her, sure she'll fall back a little, but I have faith you can still bring her back." "I know...have you heard from Don, Danny, or Gary yet?" "Not yet...but these things take a while, especially with two dead Officers and the Chief's office involved."

"Those two got what they deserved. As far as I am concerned, there should be no questions."

Sitting down, Jimmy and James walked over and wrapped Anthony in their arms. "Tony...mommy will be okay, right?" "She will son, we will help her be okay." Looking down at Jimmy's fist, he seen Claire's necklace.

"Jimmy...where did you find your moms necklace?" "On the floor in our room...it's still warm."

"I know son...it will stay that way. As soon as mommy is out of surgery, we'll put it back on her to help her heal. Then we will never let her slip away from us again." Cuddling in closer to the boys, they waited for news on Claire.

**7am...four hours later.**

"Dad, Anthony...any word yet?" "Not yet son, it's been over four hours now." "How you doing Anthony?" "Not good, I need to see her Gary...but they won't let me." Gary could see Anthony's eyes mist up, as he left to get the boys something to drink. "Let me go see what I can find out." "Forget it son, they won't tell us anything. Just how bad was she when you found her?"

"Pretty bad dad. The top of her forhead, down her right tearduct to her cheek was sliced. Just narrowly missing her eye from the mirror that fell from the dresser. Her left arm was twisted behind her, and she had multiple bruising on her stomach, legs, and thighs." "?" "Yes Sandra?" "I have the pictures I took for the Chief. would you like to see them before I take them back?"

"Sure...how is she? Did they tell you anything?" "No...they said to be quick so they could get her back to surgery. I'm sorry I wish I could tell you something." It's okay." Opening the envelope he looked at the picutres. "Let me see son?" "I don't think that's a good idea dad." "I said I want to see."

Taking the pictures from his son, Mac tried not to show his emotion, but Christ his daughter was a mess. "Get these back to NYPD before Anthony gets back, this is the last thing he needs to see right now." Mac couldn't even recognize his own daughters down he tried to breath deep.

"You going to be okay dad? What time is mom coming?" "I'm fine son, she should be here shortly, now get going with those pictures." When Anthony returned with the boys he noticed Gary was gone. "Where'd Gary go Mac?"

"He had to go back to the Station, he'll be back shortly." "Tony...how much longer? I miss mommy." "I know Jimmy, I miss her too."  
Sitting the boys back on the chairs, their nana walked in.

"How is she Mac? Give me something, anything?" "I'm sorry love, she's still in surgery." "Oh come on...it's been four friggin hours." "Shh...calm down love, it's not good for our baby." "Don't tell me to calm down. This is our daughter. Just how much more God damn hell does she have to go through, before her and my grandbabies are allowed happiness?"

Storming out into the hall, Mac could hear her yelling at the nurse for information. "God...I see where Claire gets it from." "Yeah...Stel's a tough one. If anyone can get information, she can."

"YOU...give me some information on my daughter right now? I said now?" While the Nurse ran down the hall, Stella waited. Coming back with one of the doctors, he asked what the problem was. "What is it maam?" "Look...you've had my daughter in surgery for over four hours now, I want some answers."

"Where's your family?" "We are all down the hall in the waiting room." "Okay...let's go." Walking back into the room Stella sat down beside Mac, waiting for the doctor to begin. "We've given your daughter twenty stitches on the right side of her head and twenty-two down her face. We also had to place screws, and pins in her right elbow. Along with two busted ribs, and severe bruising to the stomach, legs and thighs."

"She's going to heal though, right?" "She will. She'll have very minimal scaring on her face. As the sutures we used were very fine. She'll need Physio for her arm once it heals, every else will be fine with time." "Thank you, can we see her now?" "She's very heavily sedated. She may not even recognize who you are. You also need to be prepared. The swelling in her face has not gone down yet, so she will not look like your daughter. But as long as you make it short, that's fine."

Looking over at Anthony, Stella knew there was no way her grandbabies could see their mom like that. "You and Mac go first Stella. It's okay. I'll see her when you two are done." Walking over Stella kissed him. "Thank you Anthony." Heading to their daughters room, Stella took Mac's hand and pulled him back.

"It's okay love. Breathe deep...ready?" Holding back her tears, she nodded her head, and as they opened the door, the only sound that could be heard, was Stella's cry that had slipped from her mouth, as she looked at her broken child

Walking up to the bed, Stella stroked her hair, bent down and whispered her love.

"I want you to listen to me Claire bear. Don't give up okay? Just keep fighting like you have been. Don't allow them to win, and take you away from your boys and Anthony. You hear me Claire bear? Do you?" Not getting a response Stella just wasn't sure where to touch.

"Mac...I don't know where to hold her. I don't want to hurt her. Please help me hold our baby somehow Mac." Mac wasn't sure himself...she was broken everywhere. Not one part of her body wasn't bruised or cut. "Shh...come on love, calm down. Think of the baby." "The only baby I can think of right now is our one that is laying helpless on the bed."

"Excuse me Mac...perhaps I could help." "And you are?" "I'm Delilah a very special soul searcher. Your daughter called me to help you hear her. Stella...if you come to this side with me." Reaching out her hand she placed it into the womans. "You're so warm, and I feel so at peace." "It's okay Stella...please...trust me." Walking over to the side of the bed, the woman placed Stella's hand on her daughters heart.

"Feel that Stella? That's your daughter...she's alive, she breaths, just like you and I are doing. She can feel you holding her, tell me...do you feel her?" Closing her eyes, Stella felt what was a feather caress across her hand, then a tight squeeze. "Oh...oh she's with us...feel Mac, just feel our baby."

As Mac placed his hand on his wife's, he closed his eyes and felt the squeeze, the soft gentle squeeze of his little girls strength. Opening his eyes he smiled at the woman, when the Nurse walked in. "Delilah...what have we told you about wandering the halls?" "I'm sorry fay...I could hear this poor child calling for my help. She desperately wanted to talk to her mom and dad."

Turning back to Stella she hugged her. "You're daughter will be fine. She will heal and become whole again. Bye." Once she had disappeared down the hall the Nurse said..."I'm sorry that's Delilah...she's harmless. She conciders herself a soul searcher. She wanders the halls giving patients families hope."

"Of all the patients and families she has given hope too, how many survived?" "Hmm...come to think of it, all of them. Well...if that doesn't beat all. Anyways, if you need anything, let me know." "We will, thank you." Stella and Mac wondered to themselves...just how did she know their names, if she hadn't talked to their Claire bear. Taking one last look at their daughter, they cautiously kissed her warm swollen lips and left the room.

Walking back out into the hall Mac told Anthony they would take the boys for the night, and explain their mothers condition to them. With everyone gone, Anthony took a deep breath and walked into Claire's room. Nearing the bed he took the necklace, carefully raised her head, and attached the link. Tucking it under her gown, he watched it glow bright.

"There you go Claire...it's back where it belongs. Around your beautiful neck. Can you feel it Claire? It's okay...you don't have to answer. Just know I'm here, and I love you. Do you hear me Claire...I love you. So you fight for us. Fight for the boys, and for us." Sitting down in the chair Anthony laid his head on her bed as he silently prayed.

Later that night Anthony felt a warmth on his aching shoulder. Looking up he seen a woman standing there. "Hello Anthony. don't be scared...my name is Delilah, I was here earlier and talked to Stella and Mac about their daughter." "Oh...I'm sorry I wasn't aware." "That's okay...stand up for me." Standing up she took his hand and placed it on Claire's heart.

"Tell me Anthony...do you feel her? Close your eyes and feel her love." Closing his eyes he felt the warmth of Claire's touch as she softly caressed his hand. Watching as his teardrops fell, Delilah smiled. "She knows you love her Indiana...she wants you too know she loves you too." No one called him Indiana except Claire. That was her name for him. Opening his eyes he seen Delilah smiling at him.

"Don't try and figure it out Anthony. I'm just wandering the halls, helping broken souls come home. Take care now...bye." As Anthony watched her walk down the hall, he seen the Nurse guide her back to her room. Nearing Claire's side again, he noticed an aura around her, kind of like a halo shadowing her face, protecting her, comforting her, helping her come home.

.........................................................................................................................................

**Two days Later...Early Evening**

"Mmm...owww..." Hearing Claire's cries Anthony woke from sleep. "Claire...oh Claire, you're awake. Let me call the Nurse." Pushing the call button Anthony knew she was pain. "Are you in alot of pain Claire?"  
"Trying to move her swollen lips, she sobbed out..."yes".

"Anthony...what is it?" "She's awake and in alot of pain. Help her, please." "Okay Anthony, calm down. That's it. Now Claire...where does it hurt honey?" The Nurse could see her tears pouring from her eyes, but she also needed to know where she was hurting before she drugged her again.

"Eeevywere..." "Everywhere? Okay honey...I'm going to give a fair size dose okay? Just tell me when the pain starts to ease. Watching Claire's expression, she whispered..."now." "Alright honey. That should help you for a while. The Doctor will be here shortly. Would you like to try a sip of water?" taking the water with the sippy straw, Claire took a small sip.  
With the Nurse out of the room, Anthony took Claire's hand in his. "I love you Claire...I love you so much, you scared us half to death. We thought we lost you." Squeezing his hand, to let him know it was okay, Mac walked in with the boys.

"Mooooooooooommy...we missed you mommy." Looking at her boys caused her to tear up again. Her only thought being, thank God they were alive. She also knew in her heart that her dad must have to talked to them about her face, for they weren't shocked, by her looks.

"How is she Anthony?" "The Nurse just dosed her, she woke up in pain. But she's taken some water. "Good. Hi my Claire bear...how you doing my baby?" Nodding her head yes, Mac leaned in and kissed her. "Mom sends her love, but she's just not feeling well with this pregnancy. But don't worry, she's healthy, just really tired."

"Tony...how much longer before mommy can come home?" "It will be a while yet Jimmy, but you'll get to see her everyday." "Can we kiss her?"

"Of course you can. Lifting Jimmy first, he kissed his mommy on her swollen lips, and whispered..."I love you mommy." Then doing the same with James, he cried. "Aww...come on James, it's okay." Cuddling into Anthony's neck, he squeezed his arms around him tight.

Claire knew it would be harder on James, he was the tender, quiet one. Jimmy was the strong, leader type like his father. "How about you just tell mommy you love her?" Turning to face his mommy he said..."I love you mommy." Nodding her head again, James knew she loved him too.

"Good evening everyone, I'm . If you could all wait outside I'm going to remove the bandages from Claire's face." "What? Already? It's only been two days." "The face heals better if air is allowed to dry the stitches. It's very important her skin dry out a little, else the scaring will be worse. Please try and understand."

With everyone out of the room the doctor started to remove the dressing.

"If at anytime you feel discomfort, let me know Claire...okay?" Unwrapping the badages, he removed the guaze and tested the area for any signs of infection. "It looks good Claire. There's no infection, and the sutures are clean.

"I want to see. Please...let me see." "I don't think that's a good idea right now...you still have alot of swelling." "I said...I want to see." Passing Claire the mirror, he waited for the cries to start. Not hearing anything...he lowered the mirror and found her in silent tears.

"It's okay Claire...you will heal. The scaring will get better, and the swelling will disappear. Turning her face away from the doctor she laid on her side. "Please tell my family to go home. I don't want my boys to see me like this."

Once Mac left with the boys, Gary, Don and Danny walked in. "Hey sis...how the hell are ya? Thought for sure you'd be out of here by now. Must be getting old, huh?" "Get out...I want you all to leave." "What? Claire...what is it sis?" "I said get out...noooooow."

"Alrighty then...everyone must leave, let's go...visiting hours are over for this young lady. She needs rest." "Yes maam...I'll see you tomorrow sis, I love you." Nodding her head they all left but Anthony. "I take it you'll be staying?" "Damn straight. I have no intention of going anywhere."

When everyone was gone Anthony walked up to the bed. "Claire...what is it? Please Claire...look at me." "No...please go home and spend time with the boys." "No Claire...turn around please. I don't care what you look like." Turning to face him Anthony didn't make a sound, he didn't have too, it was written on his face.

As Claire seen his shocked look she tried to turn back over, but Anthony stopped her. "Don't Claire...please. It's only scars. I know my reaction was shocking, but it wasn't meant to hurt you. I love you, no matter what you look like, I love you for what is inside you. You need to understand that Claire, else you'll never heal inside... or out."

"How am I supposed to help my boys understand. They are only six, I look like something out of a horror novel." "God damn it Claire...who gives a care. The boys already know, sure it will be a little shock to their system, but that's normal. As for the rest of the world...who cares what they think, all that matters is me, your family, and your kids. Damn it Claire, you're alive. You made it through a horrendous beating, and over four hours of surgical hell. You still have your life.

Watching her tear up he yelled at her again. "Forget it Claire...your God damn tears aren't going to work on me. Christ I never took you for being vein Claire. Don't tell me I had you pegged wrong." Grabbing a tissue he gently wiped the tears from her swollen cheeks. "Please Claire...you are beautiful. You have a beautiful heart, soul, and spirit. That is what I fell in love with. The inner package. Not your damn face."

Bending down to her level, he held her face carefully. "Say it Claire...I want to hear you say it." with tears running down her cheeks again, she whispered..._"I'm beautiful." _"Again Claire...I want to hear you say it again." _"I'm beautiful...okay...I'm beautiful." _

Softly touching her lips, he passionately kissed her. "Yes you are Claire...yes you are. My beautiful surviving angel."

**tbc...**


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night while Claire slept. Anthony had Mac bring the boys back. Sitting in the waiting room with them, he showed them pictures of their mommy's face.

"Okay my men...I have these pictures to show you of mommy. Now I know she's going to look really scary, and it's okay if you eww. But you need to understand that mommy's face will heal soon. Do you understand?" "Uhuh...can we see them now."

Anthony had to laugh at Jimmy, he was actually excited to see his mommy's face. "You worry me Jimmy." "Why Tony?" Laughing he said..."never you mind." Showing the boys the pictures, James turned away..."_that's not my mommy"..._he whispered with tears. Jimmy on the other hand was whoaing. "Whoa...look at her...how come she's so fat in the face Tony?"

"Well...mommy has stitches down her left tearduct and cheek, and alot of bruising on her beautiful face from being hurt by the bad guys that broke in." "Ohhh...,but her lips are fat too, did they punch her there too?" "They did Jimmy. They hurt your mom bad, but she survived and she's going to heal."

"Papa...can I go see mommy again, please?" "Sure son. Tony...you'll be okay with James?" "We'll be fine Mac, you go ahead." While Mac walked down the hall with Jimmy, Tony spent more time with a terrified James.

"James...can you tell me what's scaring you?"_ "Mommy looks like a monster, I don't mean to hurt her Tony, but she's scary."_ "Aww...I understand that sport. But you have to remember it's just bruises and bumps, they will go away." "I know...but can't I wait till they are gone?"

Jimmy really tried to contain his laughter, Claire's boys were like night and day. He had never met two sweeter Angels. "You can James, but the problem with that is, once mommy's sutures are removed in four days she'll be coming home. How are you going to avoid her then?"

"I stay with papa...okay Tony. Papa won't mind." "Listen James...I really don't think mommy would like you staying with papa all that time. She loves you too much to have you gone that long. Besides...how can we play Wii if you stay at your papa's?" Anthony hoped his little psychology was working.

"I don't know Tony." "How about we look at the pictures together and I'll help you get use to seeing mommy's face." James still wasn't sure. But he also knew Tony was right. How could they play Wii if he was at papa's. "Okay Tony...I'll try again for mommy." "That's my big man. You ready?" Nodding his head, he took a deep breath, removed his fingers slowly from his eyes, and peeked.

......................................................................................................................

Meanwhile... in Claire's room, Jimmy ran up to the bed and woke his mommy. "Hey mommy...mommy I'm here, wake up." Opening her eyes she seen her son standing there, then her dad. "Dad? What are you doing back here?" "Tony called us, said we should come see our beautiful angel." "Funny dad."

"What? There's nothing funny about it Claire. Angels come in all different forms, shapes, and faces." Tearing up she sobbed out_..."daddy..."_ "See...angels even cry. Now that's my girl." Embracing her tight, Jimmy climbed carefully between them, trying not to hurt his mommy's arm. "Hey...I want huggies too. Share papa." Laughing they sandwich Jimmy between them.

Back in the hall Tony had James just about ready when Delilah walked by. "Well...my, my, you must be James the bear. Your mommy has told me all about you." James stood behind Tony, peeking out. _"You're an angel...you're glowing."_ Tony couldn't see her glowing anywhere. "Why thank you James. That's very nice of you too say. So...are you going to see your mommy?"

"Uhuh...but I'm still kinda scared. She looks like a monster. I don't mean to say that...but she does." "Aww...you listen to Delilah, James the bear. When you walk into your mommy's room, you just look right in her eyes and tell her how much you love her. Then you tell her how you feel. I promise you...mommy will help you understand. For her love for you and your brother is unique and lovingly special, that she'll not be hurt by your confession."

You wanna come?" "I'll tell you what. You go with Tony here, and I'll stop by later." Walking out from Anthony's leg, James hugged Delilah. _"Tell my cousins I miss them...bye."_ Running down the hall James left Tony behind. "You are very lucky Tony...you've been blessed with a beautiful family who will love you... always. Your sister was right. She said that you would find love here."

Walking away from Tony, he watched as she headed into another patients room. Listening at the door he heard the same words._ "Dennis...come with me child. Your mommy would like to hug you."_ Turning around Anthony walked towards Claire's room with tears in his eyes._ "I love you too sis, thank you."_

_.................................................................................................................................._

When Mac got home with the boys, he checked on Stella.

"Sweetheart...how are you feeling now?" "Good Mac...how'd it go with the boys and Claire?" "Not bad actually. Jimmy seems to have no problem with their mothers face, James is still a little hesitant, but he's getting better. So...are you up for that New Years party? Gary and Donna are watching the boys."

"Sure...I guess we could go for a while. Just let me shower and dress." Walking towards the washroom Mac stopped her. "What is it Mac?" "It's you Stella...everytime I see our child nestled within you it brings tears to my eyes. God Stel...we are so blessed to have been given this opportunity again."

Feeling the warmth of Mac's hands as they slid under her blouse caressing her tummy, she moaned out a soft, seductive purr. Then she felt his fingertips dance along the waist line of her pants, unclipping them as they dropped to her legs exposing her beautiful body to him. So many memories came flooding back.

Memories of each time Stella was pregnant and Mac couldn't keep his warm strong hands off her. Always leaving her breathless in his caresses, kisses, and love. Always it seemed funny to her why he always became aroused from just watching her move.

_"Mac...if you don't stop...we'll never get out of here tonight." "Would that be so bad love?"_

_..........................................................................................................................._

**M**eanwhile... Jess and Don were getting ready for tonights events as well. "Jess...what's taking you so long? We are going to be late meeting Mac and Stella." "I'm sorry Don...my dress won't fit." "What do you mean it won't fit? We just bought it last week." "I know...the damn thing won't do up past my waist. Oh God...I'm not getting fat am I?"

Don laughed. Leave it to Jess to be polite about her weight. "Let me try Jess." Pulling on the zipper Don couldn't get it to budge. "Christ Jess...what the hell have you been eating?" "What's that supposed to mean, smart ass?" "It means you must be taking in to many calories, what have you been eating?"

"You know what Don? Screw you...go yourself." "Jess...come on Jess why are you being so damn miserable?" "Gee Don...maybe cause you called me fat." "Hey...I never called you fat, you called yourself fat." As they continued to argue, they heard the knock. Answering the door Don seen the Taylor's.

"Come on in guys, Jess is still getting ready. She's having trouble getting into her dress." Walking out a few minutes later Jess was dressed in silk pants and shirt. As Stella looked at her, she could see the tiniest outline of her tummy bulge. "Umm...Jess...can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure Stel...come on into the bedroom." Walking into the room Stella came out and said..."you're pregnant Jess. How long have you known?" "What? Are you insane? I'm not pregnant Stella." "Yes you are Jess. Come here." Walking towards stella, she lifted her shirt up and Stella traced the outline of her tummy.

"When was your last Menstration date Jess?" "Oh God...I can't remember. It's been a couple months. Oh God...we stopped trying Stella. Do you think...are you sure?" "I'm positive Jess. So when are you going to tell Don?" "Oh...oh...I don't know. When should I?" Poor Jess was so excited she just couldn't think straight.

"How about midnight Jess? Tell him at the stroke of midnight." "Oh...good idea, this is wonderful. Let's go." Walking back out Don noticed the change in Jess immediately. "Well you seen happier?" "I am...let's get going, the new year approaches." Kissing her husband sweetly on the lips they all left.

"What the hell is that about love?" "Jess and Don are pregnant. Don just doesn't know it yet." "Are you serious? Oh this is going to be great. I suppose she is telling him at midnight?" "Uhuh...and we are going to be there, to see your best friend and mine faint."

Laughing, Mac couldn't agree more.

..........................................................................................................

**B**ack at the Hospital Tony left to get them some dinner. While he was gone Delilah stopped by on her travels.

"Hello child. Look at you, all beautiful and healthy again." Claire cried...she was hoping to see her guiding spirit again. "Hi Delilah." "Oh my child...don't cry honey. Don't shed your beautiful tears for me. I'm here with you, Delialh is always here Claire. I'm never far away child. I met your boys tonight...they are the purest of angels."

"Thanks...they loved you too, James said you are an angel." "Aww...that's so nice, but I'm just a simple soul seeker child. Helping bring broken and lost souls home. Tell me my child, what is troubling you?" "Anthony...I so badly want to trust him Delilah...but I'm so scared and unsure. I can feel myself wanting to hold him, caress him, and love him. But then I get so terrified when the time comes."

"Claire my child...I know what Jimmy did you was traumatizing, horrible, and unforgettable. But you have to learn to let go of that child. You have to learn to trust and love again in Tony. I can honestly tell you Claire...that Tony will love you and your boys unconditionaly, with understanding and patients. He's scared too Claire. He's scared to touch you the wrong way, afraid he might hurt you, or bring back your haunting memories of Jimmy."

"So how do we get by it Delilah? How do we both learn to heal and trust in ourselves?" "One step at a time child. Just trust in the warmth, the love, and the rest will fall into place on its own. You will both know together when you are ready. I must go now child...I'm being called. I love you Claire...you and your family will heal and make new wonderful memories."

Closing her eyes, Claire felt the gentle caress of Delilah's hand. Then opening her eyes again, she was gone.

"Hey Claire...I got us some Spaghetti with those giant meatballs from that little Italian restaurant." Looking up Anthony noticed her glow. "Delialh was here, wasn't she Claire? I can see her glow." "Yeah...yeah she was. She came to say good bye." "Aww...don't cry Claire...she'll always be here, she's always here." "I know Tony. Let's eat...I'm starving for some real food."

......................................................................................................................

**B**ack at the Taylor's Donna and Gary had the kids helping with the snacks for the countdown. "Uncle Gary...if we fall asleep before midnight, does that mean we miss the whole year?" "No James...the new year will still be here. It stays from January forst till December thirty first." "Then why do people ring it in?" "Well...it's just to celebrate the new beginings, and putting the past behind you."

"Ohh...so kind of like we all start fresh?" "Exactly...we leave all the old behind, and live for the new." "Cool...I'm gonna make sure I stay awake." Running back in to tell his brother Donna lauhged. "I give them till eight tops, before they are out." Kissing Donna Gary couldn't agree more.

............................................................................................................................

**M**eanwhile at the party, Mac and Stella were dancing. "Well love, eleven fifty five, should we go find the gang and ring it all in together?" "Mhmm...right after you give me another sweet kiss." "Mm...how can I resist my beautiful wife." Kissing her passionately, they left the floor.

"Alright guys, you all ready? Two minutes to go, and we welcome in 2009." Danny, Adam, Sheldon, their dates, Don and Jess were waiting with their glasses in their hands. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..."Happy New Year...."

As everyone screamed and shouted, Jess yelled above them all.

"Happy New Year Don...we're going to have a baby. All that could be heard was a bang on the floor. "Oh God...help me Stella, he passed out." "What the hell happened Jess?" "I don't know Danny...I just told him we were going to have a baby," she giggled. Waving a cloth in Don's face, while Mac tapped him with his hand he started coming around.

"Don...Don...you okay man? Don..." Looking at Jess he whispered..."what did you say Jess?" "I said we are going to have a baby. We did it Don." Pulling Jess down on top of him, he kissed her. "God Jess...you've made me the happiest man alive. I still got it. Christ Mac...we both still got it."

Laughing Mac couldn't agree more.

........................................................................................................................

**A**t the Hospital, Claire and Anthony had welcomed in their year together too. Leaning over Tony softly, gently kissed her beautiful lips, while whispering..."I love you Claire, always and forever, this will be our year. this is our new begining Claire...yours, mine, and our boys."

Claire looked shocked..."what did you say Tony?" "I said...you, me, and our boys. I want forever Claire, say we can have forever?" Crying at Tony's beautiful words she whispered back..."yes Tony...we can have forever." Sealing it with another soft kiss, Delilah watched from the door.

And as the hour struck it's last toll, she heard a new soul calling for her help. But with a saddened heart...she knew this was one soul that she wouldn't be bringing home. For this one was for God.

**tbc...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Going home**

"Mommy...we are here. Are you ready to come home?" "I am James the bear. Just let mommy grab her bag. Where's Tony and Jimmy?" "They are coming. Hey mommy...have you seen Delilah? I wanna say good bye." "Hmm...come to think of it, no. Why don't you go ask at the nurses station."

Running down the hall James pulled on the nurses skirt. "Hey...hey nurse lady." "Well...hello James the bear, are you here to get mommy?" "We are...but where is Delilah? I want to say good bye." "Ohhh...umm...why don't we go see mommy, okay?"

Taking him by the hand they walked back into the room. "Claire...I need to share some news with you and your family. Where are they?" "We are right here...hey honey, you ready to come home?" "Mm..I am. But Nurse Betty has some information for us first."

"Sure...shoot." "Umm...our long term resident was transferred yesterday to a long term care facility." "Oh...you're kidding, can we have the address to go see her?" "Of course you can, I'm sure she'd like that very much. Just give me a few minutes to write the information down for you."

"Umm...Betty? Doesn't she have any family?" "No Claire...she's always been alone. She was a Medium for several years. A good one too. There was not one person or famous actor that she didn't help connect with those that they loved. She took care of all of them. Then when she came here, she brought hope and love to those that needed it. She's going to be sadly missed here, that's for sure. Anyways, I'll get you that information."

"Oh Tony...how's she going to handle being alone in a nursing home. Just who is she going to help there?" "Shh...come on Claire, calm down, she'll be fine sweetheart."

Once the nurse left, the doctor walked in. "Good morning Claire. All ready to go home and face life on the outside again?" "Oh would you stop . You always make this place sound like a jail." "Trust me...it is," he laughed. Now let's have one last look."

As he checked her scars, he noticed the swelling was just about gone. "Beautiful Claire. Everything has healed nicely. I'm going to give you some cream for your scars. Apply this twice daily. It will help conceal them a bit. Then if you decide in a few weeks you would like the plastic surgery, you can let us know.

Now... where is the appointment for your Physio? Ahh..here it is. It's very important you keep these appointments, otherwise that elbow will never function normally. I'm also giving you some Oxy, you don't have to take it. It's just once you start your sessions, you'll be in alot of pain, so you may need it...and on that note, you and your family are free to go."

Laughing he left the room.

"He worries me sweetheart?" Laughing, Claire had to admit he worried her too.

"Mommy...when can we see Delilah?" "How about this afternoon. We'll drop my bags off at home, then head over there." "Yay...awesome. Thanks mommy, let's go Jimmy, we get to see Delilah."

..............................................................................................................

**M**eanwhile Jess was jumping up and down. "I"m not fat. I'm not fat...na,na,nanana.." "Jess get off the bed before you fall and hurt our child." Catching her in his arms, he placed on her butt on the bed. "Behave Jess. Now get dressed, we have the doctors appointment in an hour."

God she was hyper. Poor Don had been trying to get her settled all morning. Once she was dressed, they headed out the door. "Umm...Donnie...honey...can we stop and get a double fudge brownie sundae?" "If you stop jumping around and acting like a child, yes." "Alright...I'm sorry, it's just so exciting Donnie. We actually made another child from our love."

When they pulled into the parking lot Jess's whole attitude changed. "Good afternoon. Jessica Flack here to see ." "Okay...you can have a seat . The doctor will see you shortly." Sitting down Don looked around the room. God he felt out of place. Not one expectant father or mother were over thirty.

"Excuse me...are you two having a baby?" "We are." "Wow...hey Robert...this couple are expecting. I told you older people in their late forties could concieve. These two are proof." Don lowered his head, Christ how embarrassing. What the hell was wrong with kids today?"

"It's okay honey...you should be proud. You still got it. So what if they call us old, we know were not." Kissing him passionately, the doctor called them in.

" Flack...the doctor will see you now." All Don could think was_..."thank Christ."_ "Jess if you could come with me, I'll do your weight, and blood pressure, then I'll need a urine sample." Once they had finished their appointment, Don took Jess for her double fudge sundae.

.................................................................................................................................................

**B**ack at home, Claire walked towards her room, as she neared her door, she couldn't turn the knob. How could she, when all she could see was that horrid night when everything changed. Leaving her bag outside the door she walked back downstairs.

"You boys ready too go?" "Are you sure mommy? You look tired, we can wait till tomorrow if you want." "No guys, grab your coats and let's go." Once they were in the car, Anthony said..."I forgot something Claire, I'll be right back." Heading back into the house, Tony knew Claire was hiding something.

Heading up the stairs he seen her bag at the door, and whispered... _"damn Claire, why didn't you just say you were scared of entering your room. Hell...for that matter Anthony you idiot, you should have known." _Running back down the stairs, he knew this was something he and Claire would have to work on later. Starting the car, he reached over and took her hand, while he drove.

When they arrived at the Long Term Care Facility they seen Delilah sitting out front.

"Delilah...Delilah...we came to see you." "Well...hello Jimmy and James bear. How are you?" "We are good, but we miss you Delilah...how come they made you leave the Hospital?" "Slow down Jimmy, give Delilah time to speak." "Sorry mommy. So why Delilah?" "Well Jimmy...they finally had an opening here for me. This is where I should have been a while ago. But they had no spaces available, and now they do. So I'm here."

"But how are you going to help people Delilah...there's no one to help here?" "Yes there is child...there are so many broken souls here. So many other hurtful people who would love to hear from their families who have gone before them. So this is the perfect place for me child." "Are you sure Delilah? You could always come live with us, mommy won't mind. Will you mommy?"

"Hmm...it's an idea. We do have the extra room." "Aww...that's a lovely jester Claire...but this is where I shall stay. I'm needed here, please try and understand." "Fine...but we can see you all the time right? And maybe we can bring you home with us on some week-ends?" "You know what James the bear? That we can do. I promise child...that we will do."

"Cool...so what can we do now? Is there a game room or anything?" "There is James, come along and I'll show you child. They have a nice big one for families who visit." Once the kids were off playing Claire had time spend with Delilah. "So tell me child...how are you feeling now?" "Better...my face is still sore and tender, but most of my other bumps and bruises are fading."

"I meant your soul child...I sense you are still hurting. I can feel pain, agony,hurt coming from inside." "I'll be fine Delilah...as you said, I need to work it out." "You know what child? I have faith in that. Do you know why? You have a wonderful partner to help you through it." Hugging Delilah close Claire didn't want to let go.

"Shh...come now Claire. You're a survivor love. You've made it through the worst of it." "I know...I just wish you would come home with us." "Aww child...another time and place I would have. But now...now I'm to set in my ways to live with anyone child. This is my life, I've always been on my own. I'm what you call a free spirit. So many people still need me Claire. I can't leave all those lost, torn souls behind."

Wiping away her tears, the boys came to say good-bye.

"So you will stay with us this week-end right Delilah?" "I promise James the bear. We will spend the whole week-end together." Running up James hugged her tight. "I love you Delilah..I love you so much." "I love you too child. You take care of your family." "I will I promise." Letting go of Delilah Jimmy hugged her next, and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I love you Delilah...we'll see you on friday."

Watching as they left, Delilah had a lone tear in her eye.

"Looks like you've found yourself a family who loves you Delilah." "I have...and God couldn't have blessed me with a better one."

When Claire, Anthony and the boys got home, she told them to get ready for bed. "Are you going to come tuck us in mommy?" "Yeah mommy...we missed you tucking us in." "Umm...not tonight boys, I'm sure Tony can do it." "Aww...please mommy?" "Alright, let's go." As they neared the top Claire could feel herself begin to panic. She could feel her heart begin to race.

"Well mommy...come on. What are you waiting for?" "I'm sorry boys, I can't." Running back downstairs she left the boys standing there. "Claire...Claire...come back." Knowing he couldn't leave the boys alone, he had to call her dad.

"Hello." "Mac...it's Tony. We have a problem. Claire took off, I can't chase her, and leave the boys alone." "Okay Tony...calm down, I'll call her Uncle Danny." Hanging up the phone Mac called Danny, while Anthony put the boys to bed.

.........................................................................................................................................

As Danny parked his bike near the park, he knew exactly where he'd find her. On their swings. The swings they played on, and engraved their names on when she was younger. "Hey kiddo...what brings you here to our old stomping grounds?" "I just needed some air Uncle Danno. Can you push me like you use too?" "I can try. Though you're alot heavier now," he winked.

"Uncle Danno...have you ever been afraid to face anything? Like really afraid that if you did, all those memories would come flooding back." "Lots of times kiddo. It's never easy going back, but we all have to face what haunts us. If we don't, then we may as well cower in a corner for the rest of our lives." Stopping the swing, he pulled Claire infront of him. Then looking into her eyes, he kissed her smartly on her lips, like he did when she was a little girl.

"You are a survivor kiddo. If you could survive that hellish beating. Then you can survive facing where it happened. Besides that...your Uncle Donnie tells me that Tony has become your strength. Use that Claire, let him help you through this pain." "I miss being a little girl." "Why would you miss being a little squirt?" "Cause...when I was little I didn't have to face anything. For I was too young to understand."

"Well...you are still my little squirt Claire, no matter how old you get. Your Uncle Donnie and I will always be here to pick you up." Jumping onto his back, he piggybacked her to his bike. "Ahhh...my Harley. Can I drive Uncle Danno?" "In your dreams squirt. Remember you asked me if I had any haunts?" "Yeah..." "While you and my Harley are one of them." "Augh...how rude Uncle Danno," she laughed. Hopping onto his bike, he drove her home to her boys and Anthony.

When Claire walked back into the house, the boys and Anthony were waiting, as she neared them, they ran up and hugged her. Tackling her to the ground, they cried.

"Please don't run away again mommy. Don't leave us behind. We are here for you, we wanna help you. All you had to do was tell us you were scared mommy. We love you...we love you so much." Wrapping her boys tighter, all Anthony could hear was little whispered cries of _"I'm sorry too my babies. Mommy's so sorry."_

Still not letting her up, Anthony sat down beside them. He loved the closeness of this family. He loved how cherished Claire's boys were by her, and her family. So much love, love that is never found between most families. Yet here they were. The Taylor's, proof that unconditional love and understanding does exist.

After a few minutes, Claire took her boys the hands, and neared the stairs. Breathing deep she felt Anthony touch her shoulder. "You ready Claire?" Looking down at her boys, then at Anthony with fresh tears, they ascended the stairs. Nearing the top, she squeezed her boys hands.

"I'ts okay mommy...we got you. Just take one step at a time. I promise we will keep you safe mommy."

When they neared the door, Jimmy Jr opened it. "It's okay mommy...you can look, honest." She just couldn't move, her eyes just wouldn't open, as he body began to tremble. "It's okay Claire...Jimmy, James, maybe we should give mommy somemore time. We'll try again tomorrow. For now let's get you two into bed." "But mommy always helps Tony?"

"I know that son, but haven't I been doing it for the last few weeks?" "Yeah...I guess you're right. I love you mommy." "I love you too boys, give me big kisses." Kissing their mommy they seen more tears. "Aww..come on mommy, it's okay, we understand. We love you." Watching them walk into the room, Claire sat on the floor, and listened to Anthony tell her boys a story.

............................................................................................................................................

**M**eanwhile Stella was searching the cupboards for her hidden Peanut Butter. "Mom...what are you up too?" "Oh hey baby...I thought you and Donna went to see your new place?" "We did mom, we move in tomorrow. So again...what are you looking for?" "Umm...hmm..oh I know. An apple." Reaching into the fridge she grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"Where's your dad Gary?" "He's laying down on the couch." "Okay...I need to go out for a bit. If he wakes up tell him I had to go get some milk." "Mom...the fridge is full of milk. Where are you really going?" "Just to the store son. Don't worry." "I do worry mom, it's almost ten, how bout I come with you?"

"Oh for God sakes...forget it then." Storming out of the kitchen Gary tried not to laugh. He knew damn well his mom was craving again. But he also heathed his fathers warning about his mom's health. Following her out, he watched her pick up Jess, then he seen the chocolate in his daughter hands.

"Psst...Jess...give nana a bite?" Giggling Jess passed the chocolate bar up to her nana. But just as it neared her mouth, Gary placed his hand over it. "Forget it mom. Try that again and I wake dad." "Oh for crying out loud...when did you say you were moving out?" Gary seen the smile across his fathers face. "Very funny dad, get up and control mom before she turns into an animal."

"All I want is some peanut butter, I haven't had any junk today." "Alright love...get on your shoes, and we'll go get you some peanut butter cups." Jumping up, she had her shoes on even before Mac got off the couch.

..........................................................................................................................

Over at the Flack's, Jess had finally settled down in Don's arms. Watching the movie she reached for his arms, and wrapped then tighter around her. "You cold Jess?" "No...I'm just really affectionate tonight. I want to feel you Donnie, I want you to feel me everywhere." She whispered seductively.

Moving his hand down her thigh, she sighed into his mouth, as she felt his hand slide between. God his touch was melting her in a raging fever, as she couldn't control her hormones and felt herself flow over and over into his kiss. Knowing her cries were forcing him to lose control, he picked her up and carried her to their room.

Laying her on the bed, he was about to undress her when the doorbell rang. "Hold on Jess, I'll be right back." "Umm..Donnie...you might want to wait, she giggled. Else you will send our unexpected guest running." Looking he noticed it too. "Damn...okay...maybe you should get the door."

Getting up Jess asked..."Who is it?" "It's me mom, open the door." "Donna...what are you doing out this time of night alone?" "Oh would you stop mom. I'm an adult for crying out loud. I need to grab those boxes, we're moving tomorrow." "Oh...they are by the door. How's Stella feeling?" "Alright...she's craving like crazy. But Mac's keeping the peanut butter out of the house. Though because she was good today, he took her out to buy her one chocolate bar."

"Hehe...poor Stel. Knowing her she'll get peanut butter cups." "She is...so how are you feeling mom?" "Umm...really good. You're dad and I were just getting ready for bed." "Oh God...I know that look mom. You two were being naughty." "Shh...honey....bring those boxes for our daughter." Coming out of the room Donna tried not to laugh, her poor dad looked so frustrated.

"Don't worry daddy, I'm going." Kissing them both, she left with the boxes.

..........................................................................................................................................

**W**hen Anthony had the boys alseep, he walked out and found Claire still sitting on the floor. Not saying a word he picked her up and carried her into her room. Pulling back the sheets he tucked her in and kissed her cheek.

"Night Claire...sleep well." Walking towards the door he softly heard her whisper..."Please stay Tony...don't leave me alone." "Shh...I wasn't leaving you alone Claire. I just thought you'd like some space. Some time to think." "I don't...please Tony, I just don't want to think. Please help me forget the pain."

Walking towards the bed he sat down beside her. "What are you asking me Claire?" "I'm asking you to love me. I'm asking you to show me what it feels like to be touched, stroked, and loved with gentleness and care. All I know is I don't want to go another night without feeling your love. I don't want to be afraid anymore."

Standing up Anthony removed his clothes. As Claire watched she seen his powerful build come to life. All she could think was how beautiful, sexy, and tanned he was. So much man. from his tough weathered face, his well toned chest, beautiful deep blue eyes, strong full lips and long drawn out deep voice. Feeling her heart race as she seen every part of her Indiana Jones come to life.

He knew he was scaring her, he could see her shiver. Still taking his time, he allowed her to watch, to admire, to get use to his size.

"Stand up Claire...I want to see your beautiful body." He could see the ache in her eyes. he could see her shame as she knew her body was still bruised. Trying to reach for the light, he wouldn't let her. "Listen to me Claire...I don''t care about any bruises, I don't care about any scars or imperfections. The only thing I care about is loving the real you."

Seeing her tears fall, he refused to take her into his arms. He knew if he did, she would never be able to overcome her own imperfections. She needed to accept her scars, for they were a part of her strength, her will to survive. Slowly with caution, Claire unbuttoned her shirt. Watching as she slipped it off, Anthony admired her beautiful pearly skin against her black bra.

Watching his expression for any signs of shame, she couldn't see it. then unclipping her bra she allowed it to pool beside her on the floor. "You are so beautiful Claire. Look at you, I can see so much passion in your soul." To frightened to speak, she unclipped her jeans and allowed them to slip off. Then standing before each other, he could see her bruises that had still yet to fade.

Oh yes...he knew he was going to have to use extreme care and gentleness when he touched her. Reaching out to her, she moved herself into his arms, allowing him to wrap her in their natured warmth. "Just breathe Claire...that's it...slow calm breaths." "When she had calmed down a little, he began tracing fingertip caresses across her back, her waist, till he was making little circle caresses on her bum.

"Anthony?" "Yeah Claire?" "What if I'm no good? What if I can't satisfy you?" "Then I have no one to blame but myself Claire. For I can feel your body already responding to mine, and I haven't even begun to show you all the wonderful seductive ways to make love." Sweeping her up, he laid her gently on the bed.

As he laid down beside her, she curled herself right into him. "It's okay Claire." Carefully laying her back flat on her back, he passiontely kissed her, drugging her, seducing her in his touch. Breaking the kiss, he caressed his tongue across her neck, stopping to nibble on her ear, taking his time to savour in her. Then as he neared her most intimate spot, as his fingers traced the inside of her thighs, she clenched her legs together and cried.

"I'm sorry Anthony...so sorry." "Shh...listen Claire, I swear to you I will not be rough, or touch in ways that will hurt you. Please...let me show you the diffrence." She still wasn't sure, she just didn't think she could trust any man that way again. Looking up into his eyes, he kissed her, stroked her tongue with his in fevered passion.

Then using care, he carefully opened her legs, and brought his fingers to touch the very core of her. So soft, so tender, as he felt her swollen bud become moist. Watching as her eyes softly closed, she curled her head under his arm, and squeezed her legs together as the orgasm overtook her.

Anthony could feel her bud pulsate against his fingers, as her fluid soaked between them. Stroking his tongue down her body, he stopped at her breasts, teasing them with his teeth, suckling, nipping from one to the other, as she continued to cry out from the pleasures he was forcing on her. Then as he caressed his tongue lower, as he neared her bud, she tried to close her legs.

Not allowing her time to think, he gently gripped her hips to the bed, and as his tongue touched her bud, she cried out..."auuuuuuugh..." Stroking his tongue deeper within her, he knew she was losing all sense on reality, leaving only the purity of his love, his kiss, he was giving her. Feeling her ready to orgasm again, he climbed back upon her and looked into her eyes.

"I promise from this moment on Claire, that I will love you and boys forever. I'll never hurt you or abandoned you." Not giving her a chance to respond, he slid himself deep within her, and as her walls tightened against his swollen shaft, he heard her whisper...

"We'll never hurt you either...I love you Anthony...I love you so...." Not being able to get out another word as the orgasm took her, she gripped her nails into his shoulders, begging him without words not to stop, not to release the passion she was feeling. Even when the orgasm had subsided.

A short time later, Anthony felt her release her nails from his bloody back. Oh he knew she had gouged him good. But he could care less. The only thing that mattered, was that he knew, he had proven to her that making love could be tender, erotic, and full of endless passion.

**tbc...**


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night Claire woke to a chill. Opening her eyes she found Anthony had stolen the covers. Turning to face him, she cautiously tried to wake him. Thinking back to the nights she did that with Jimmy and got slapped for it. Taking her fingertips, she pushed gently against his skin.

"Anthony? Anthony..." "Hmm... yeah..what's the matter baby?" "I'm freezing, you've stolen the covers." Opening his eyes he seen her shivering. "Aww...I'm sorry Claire... come here into my arms." Moving in closer, Anthony wrapped her cold flesh close against him.

"How's that Honey?" "Better... thank you." Raising her chin up with his fingertips, he whispered... "I love you Claire... I don't ever want you to be afraid to wake me, shake me, or yell at me. I'll never raise my hands to you. I promise. But I need you to learn to trust me." "I do Tony... that's the funny thing. I trust you with my life."

"Good... cause I have no intention of allowing anyone to hurt our family again." Laying her head back on his shoulder, she fell into sleep, wrapped in his love.

When next they woke it was morning, and the boys were jumping on their bed.

"Tony... mommy... wake up. Come on you two... it's a school day. Mommy... come on, we'll be late." "Alright Jimmy, I'm coming son. Are you dressed?" "Yes mommy. But we need help making our lunches and getting breakfast."

"I'll take them downstairs hon and get them started on breakfast. That way you can dress." Kissing her sweetly, he carried their giggling boys over his shoulders. "Alright guys, what do you want?" "Froot loops please. Me too Tony." Grabbing down the cereal he filled their bowls and made some toast.

"Hi mommy... how you feeling?" "I'm feeling fine Jimmy, thank you for asking." "Mommy... can we have chocolate cookies in our lunches today?" "Of course. What kind of sandwiches would you like?" "PB&J please." With the lunches made, Claire sat down to coffee. "Mmm... this is good. How did you get it not to taste bitter?" "I used a few pinches of salt. It take away the bitterness."

With breakfast out of the way Claire kissed Anthony good bye and took the boys to school. When she arrived she noticed the mothers giving her dirty looks. Not saying anything, she watched her boys walk in to their classroom. Then turning around she tried to leave.

"Claire... how are you?" Coming face to face with the wives of Phillips and Davies she wasn't sure what would happen. "I'm getting better, thanks for asking." "That's good... boy that's some nasty looking scars. Tell me who did it? My husband or Judy's husband?" Claire really didn't want any trouble, Christ she had been through enough already.

"I don't know which one, look I have to go. Take care." Watching her walk away, Claire knew her terror from that night was not over. For now... she had to deal with their wives. After finishing up her two seminars for the new medical students, she headed home. Pulling into the driveway, she ran inside and locked the door. Heading into the kitchen she found the note...

_"Claire... had to go open an account here and have my funds transferred. I'll be home as soon as I can. Don't cook, I'll bring home Pizza for us. Love you lots, Tony."_

Placing the note back down, she laid her head on the table and cried. *Ding, dong.* "Who is it?" "It's dad Claire bear, open the door love." Opening the door, she wrapped her arms tightly around her father, and cried.

"Hey... what it is love. Come on Claire..talk to me." "I'm sorry daddy. So sorry. I'm so scared." "Scared of what Claire?" "Scared that the Judy and Teresa hate me for killing their husbands. At school today when I dropped off the boys, they were very distant and angry." "Shh... come on love, calm down. I'm sure they are just confused by what happened."

"I hope you're right daddy. I really do, cause I know I cannot take another beating. I'd rather die first." As Claire finished her words Anthony walked in and heard the last of them. "Claire... what's going on baby? Mac... is she okay? Why would you want to die Claire? Talk to me?" "Calm down son, it's okay."

Taking a minute to calm down, Claire explained everything to Anthony and by the time she was finished, his face was etched in hurt, pain, but most of all anger. As Mac watched him, he could see Anthony's whole demeanor had changed. Leading him to think there may be more to Anthony then what his son had told him.

............................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile...**

During afternoon recess, Jimmy and James were playing on the swings, when Ben and Jerry walked over. "Well, well, if it isn't Jimmy and James. Where's your trampy mom at? Is she out getting it on with other Officers that she can have killed?"

Jimmy and James were only six, they didn't understand what the words meant. All they knew was that Ben and Jerry were Phillips sons, and they were angry. "Ben and Jerry.... what are you two doing on the junior side of the playground?" "Sorry , we were just talking to Jimmy and James about their mom." "Well get back on the other side... now. You know you are not to be on this side."

Once they left, James turned to Jimmy and asked..."what's a trampy mom?" "I don't know James, we will have to ask mommy when we get home." "Oh... but why are those boys mad at us?" "I think they're mad cause mommy had their dads killed." "They're not going to hurt us now...are they?" "No... don't worry James, I'll protect you."

As much as James wanted to believe that, he knew those boys were to big for his brother or him to handle alone.

..........................................................................................................................

Later that afternoon, as Mac was heading out the door, James and Jimmy walked in.

"Papa... hi papa. Where's nana?" "She's at home Jimmy J. How was school?" "It was scary papa." "Scary... Why?" "Cause Ben and Jerry said that mommy was trampy and they wanted to know if she was out having more Officers killed. What is trampy papa?" "You never mind son. Did they threaten you or Jimmy?" "No papa...they just talked about mommy."

"Hey my boys. How was school?" "It was scary mommy. Ben and Jerry were mean to us. They said you were trampy. What's trampy mommy?" Claire teared up. "Listen my boys, Tony has Pizza in the kitchen. What do you say we keep this between us?" "You mean not tell Tony?" "That's right Jimmy, promise me." "I promise mom." "Me too mommy, I promise too"

"That's my boys, now go get your Pizza." Running into the kitchen Mac reached for his daughter and whispered..."Claire bear... why didn't you want the boys to tell Tony?" "I don't know dad. I guess cause I'm not really sure about him yet. I mean... I know I'm falling in love with him, but I still can't feel one hundred percent comfortable. Yet I know I trust him with my life. It's so confusing."

"It would be love. You've been through hell and survived. Is there some other reason why you don't feel sure?" "No...I think it's more that I'm just not ready." "Okay love. I"m going to get going. If you need anything, call me. I love you Claire bear." "I love you too daddy. Give mom a kiss me for me." "I will love, bye."

Closing the door Mac headed over to NYPD to speak with Don.

.......................................................................................................................

**B**ack in the kitchen the boys were munching away on their Pizza. "Good Pizza boys?" "Mhmm.. it's great mom. Is papa gone?" "He is. But we'll be seeing him soon. In fact... I think on friday for nana's baby shower." "Eww... do we have to go and see a bunch ladies? Can't we stay with Tony for the day?"

"Umm... of course you can. If it's okay with Tony." "Can we Tony? Can we stay with you?" "I don't see why not. We can have a boys day out." "Yay...you're so cool Tony. Come on James let's go play Wii." Once the boys were out of earshot Tony wrapped Claire in his arms.

"You okay sweetheart?" "Yeah...I'll be fine." Looking into her eyes, he said... "You know that nothing will happen to you or the boys right? You know I'll protect you all with my last breath, don't you Claire?" "I do Tony... but hopefully it don't come to that." Releasing herself from his arms, she started the dishes.

...................................................................................................................

**W**hen Mac got to the station he ran into both Don, and Danny.

"Hey Mac... what brings you here?" "I need some information on Tony." "What kind of information?" "His background, record check, everything and anything." Don and Danny were trying not to laugh. They had already done that. "What's so funny?" "Relax Mac... the guy is clean. He's got one assault charge five years back for protecting his sister. The judge threw it out of Court."

"Oh... I should have known you two would have it under control." "Of course we do. That's our baby we are talking about. The most Danny and I can see with Tony is that if it ever came down to Claire and the boys being hurt, he may fall over the edge." "Yeah Mac... here's the case file from five years ago. Like Don said... if anything, he's over protective."

"Then we may have to watch him soon." "What? Why Mac?" "Claire and the boys are having trouble with the wives of Phillips and Davies. It seems my grandchildren were spoken too by Ben and Jerry, Phillips sons." "Did they threaten them?" "No... they mentioned to the boys that their mother was a tramp out to get more Officers killed."

"Aww... I'm sorry Mac. We had no idea. Is Claire okay?" "I'm not sure yet. It seems the wives are very upset with her. She's pretty shaken up. That's why I worry about Tony, and Claire must see it too. For she wouldn't let the boys tell him about the words, Ben and Jerry said to them." "Alright Mac. We'll watch over Claire, and I'll have a visit with Judy and Teresa."

"Thanks... keep me informed on this." "We will Mac. See ya." Leaving the station, Mac headed home to his wife, so they could start the Nursery for their new baby.

"Mac... is that you?" "It is love. Have Gary and Donna got everything moved yet?" "They do... how's are daughter doing hon?" "She's surviving. Though she 's having a hard time with Phiilips and Davies wives." "Aww... you're kidding. When is she going to get a break from all this? I just don't know how much more she can take."

Walking into the Nursery he seen his wife standing on the ladder. "Get down from there love. You know you're not supposed to stretch." "Oh for goodness sakes, calm down." helping her down, he whispered... _"I should spank you for that." _"Mmm... please, I'd like that," she winked. Wrapping her arms tighter around him they kissed in fevered passion.

.......................................................................................................................

Meanwhile... Don knocked on Teresa's door.

"Hey Don... what brings you here?" "I came to see you and your boys." "Oh really? What about Don. Last time I checked you could care less." "Yeah... well now I do. So let me in." "I don't think so, but thanks for stopping by." Sticking his foot in her door, he said... "I'm going to give you one warning. You and Judy stay away from Claire and her children. She's been through enough hell."

"Hell she started Don. If she didn't go around sleeping with our men, because hers couldn't satisfy her. Then she deserved what she got." "You are rude Teresa, you also have no clue as to what went on. It was Jimmy, your husband and Judy's that tried to sell torturous videos of Claire. It was their sick obsession that got them killed. You have no right to blame Claire... she did nothing wrong."

"So you say Don... now get the hell away from my door, before I charge you for trespassing." Moving his foot, she slammed the door in his face. Walking down the stairs he seen Phillip's boys smiling. Then the youngest boy Ben, put up his finger and thumb like a gun. Taking aim at Don as he walked away.

....................................................................................................................................

When Don got back to NYPD Danny was waiting.

"How did it go Don?" "Not good. Teresa doesn't want to accept that it wasn't Claire's fault. I'm not sure where to go from here." "I am... where are those cassettes?" "They're downstairs, why?" "Get me one Don. I think it's time Judy and Teresa see exactly what Claire went through." "You can't be serious. I couldn't even get through the first two minutes of it."

"Good. That's what they need to see. Now get me one." "You have to sign for it Danny. I'm not taking responsibility if it gets lost or damaged." "Just get the tape." Heading down to the evidence locker Don signed out one of the cassettes.

"Let's go Danno." "What? You're coming?" "Of course. You don't think I'd let you do this alone, do you?" Laughing... I guess not."

....................................................................................................................................

**A**fter they picked up Judy, they headed over to Teresa's. "Just what the hell are you two up too?" "Don't worry about Judy. It's about time you and Teresa learn the truth of what really happened to Claire." Pulling into Teresa's driveway they walked up to the door. "Now what the hell do you want? For that matter, what the hell is Judy doing with you?"

"Just let us in. It's time you two learn the truth about Claire, and what that bastard husband of hers did to her." Pushing her aside they walked into the living room. "Where's your boys?" "Sleeping, they have school in the morning." "Good... sit down." Looking at Danny with anger, Teresa sat down with Judy.

Placing the cassette in the player Don turned it on. As they watched the girls expressions they could see the horror, and disgusted looks of shame on their faces. "Turn it off. God damn it Don, turn it off." Stopping the video Judy ran from the room and threw up on the floor. Never had she witnessed anything so degrading as what was happening to Claire's body.

"What do you think now Teresa? You still feel it was Claire's fault? You still feel Claire asked for it. Or that she slept with your husbands? Do you? Why don't you tell me what turned your husband on. Was it Claire? Or was it the damn sick S and M torture you just witnessed?"

"I'm sorry Don... I didn't know this was what Jimmy was doing to her. I also had no idea my husband was in on it with Judy's. God... poor Claire... I'm so sorry for what happened to her." "Good, you should be. For no one told your husband to go gunning for Claire, after they were caught with those cassettes."

"Umm... I think I need to go home. I feel so sick. I need to see my kids. Please Don, I just want to go home." "I'll take her Don." "Okay Danny. I'll see you back NYPD." Once Danny left with Judy. Don sat down with Teresa. "I think we need to talk about your boys now Teresa." "I know... what did they say to Claire's boys?" "They asked them where their trampy mom was at. Was she out getting more Officers killed."

"Again... I'm sorry Don. They must have overheard me talking to Judy. I'll talk to them in the morning, then I'll work things out with Claire." "Good because I think your youngest son has some serious issues. When I left your home earlier, he had his fingers pointed like a gun at the back of my head."

"Damn... I knew something was wrong with him a while ago. He was forever trying to shoot things with his fingers. I just figured he was trying to be like his dad, but I guess I was wrong." "You don't have any weapons in your home, do you?" "No... the only gun in the home was Trevor's, but you took that from him after he was killed."

"Good... if you need help with your boys and councilling, let me know." "I will Don, and once again I'm really sorry. I just hope Claire will forgive us." "She will. If there's one thing I know about the Taylor's, it's that they are a very forgiving family. Try and get some rest. I'll check in on you and the boys tomorrow."

After Don left, Teresa collapsed on the ground and cried.

.....................................................................................................................

**O**n the ride home, Danny felt bad for Judy. She was such a pretty little thing. Danny knew her and her husband for years. He also knew that Teresa was behind the hate, for Judy was very quiet and reserved. So different from her husband. Looking over Danny seen her blue eyes full of tears, as she brushed her long blonde hair from her eyes.

"You gonna be okay Judy?" "I think so Danny. I just feel so sad for Claire. To have to go through that kind of hell. God... how did she survive that type of torture. The pain she must have felt when that...." Reaching over Danny took her hand. "Hey... come on Judy. Try and relax." "How can I ever relax. Just knowing my husband was into that kind of torture tears my soul apart. Just what the hell did I marry?"

Danny himself wasn't sure. But the one thing he did know. Was that Claire and her boys would finally be able to put their fears to rest.

**tbc...**


	10. Chapter 10

With the boys in bed Anthony and Claire had some time to talk.

"Claire... what happened with the boys today?" "Hmm... nothing why?" "Just wondering, James seemed really upset about something." "Did he? I didn't notice. I'm sure you're just reading to much into it." "Yeah... I guess. So what did you want to do?" Claire wasn't really sure. She kind of liked the way Tony made love to her, but she wasn't about to ask. She didn't have that kind of nerve yet.

"I'm not sure. What did you want to do?" Turning on the music, he whispered..." dance with my beautiful lady." Smiling he pulled Claire into his arms. wrapping herself around him, they began moving in circles, as their bodies touched, softly caressed. Moving in closer, Anthony could feel her senses come to life, as her body responded to his strokes.

Bringing up his hands he wrapped them in her beautiful curls, as he looked into her beautiful eyes. "You're so beautiful Claire... so pure, innocent, and sweet." "Please Anthony..." Claire wasn't sure what she asking, but Anthony was as he pulled her in and kissed her with deep gentle passion. God her response was one of pure innocence. As their tongues danced in sensual need.

Sweeping her up, he took her to the couch and sat her on his lap. "I want you to take from me Claire. I want you to touch, caress, explore, and get to know each and every part of my body that interests you." Claire wasn't sure where to start. There was to much of Anthony's anatomy that was begging her to begin.

Lifting his shirt over his head, she looked at his powerful tanned chest, tracing her fingertips across every inch of it. As he watched her, he could see her eyes glaze over with temptation. Oh yes... Claire was enjoying each every part of her Indiana. Tracing her fingers lower, she watched as Tony closed his eyes, and as her fingertips touched his swollen shaft, he moaned out her name.

Becoming bolder Claire rained little kisses across his strong tanned chest, down his tight abs till she reached his thickened shaft. Then taking her moist wet lips she traced her tongue along the length of him, and as she heard his hisses and sighs, she took him in deep, suckling, stroking, driving him beyond anything he could have imagined in his mind.

When she was done exploring and making him see Angels, he returned the favour. Flipping her onto her back, he gave her the same fingertip caresses, and kisses, she had given him. Tracing his tongue, he lapped it across her breasts, licking, suckling, watching as they perked up to meet him. Moving his tongue lower, he traced it across and over her belly button, her thighs, till he reached her moist wet bud.

Inhaling her womanly scent, he could no longer wait to taste her. Wrapping his lips around her bud, he suckled, and gently nipped as her eyes slowly closed, watching as her head moved side to side, as her passion flowed between them. Caressing his hands back up while he continued to stroke, and lick, he softly tweaked her nipples, and as her orgasm hit her, she cried out his name.

"Easy baby... just let it happen Claire. Let yourself feel each and every second of the passion that is pouring from you into me." Letting herself go, she cried out in the beauty, as it overtook her soul beyond anything she ever thought was possible. Moving himself back up, he pulled her back onto his lap, allowing her to position herself on his swollen shaft. Allowing her to take in as much of his soul as she could.

Feeling her sheath stretch to accomodate his size, she began rocking back and forth, so lost now as her body was building for that next release. God she was so giving and sweet, as he felt her juices flow down his leg. Knowing she was ready, he gripped her hips and plunged up into her, and as she bit down onto his shoulder, she poured, poured until all that remained was their passionate cries.

With their passionate storm at its end. Anthony carried her drained body to their bed. Climbing in, he pulled them into the spoon position, leaning down as he whispered... "I love you Claire." Grinding herself closer giggling as she whispered back... "I love you too Indiana." Sighing deep he swatted her butt before closing his eyes.

..................................................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile**... Gary and Donna were still unpacking.

"Gary... why don't we leave the rest till morning? It's getting late, and I'm tired." "But I'm not Donna. I mean we haven't even christened one room yet," he winked. "Listen... I"m to tired to christen anything tonight. I'm going to bed."

Leaving the room Gary grabbed her around the waist. "Mmm... now... you have the next minute to pick the room, or I will." Donna grinned. She loved when Gary went all macho on her. "Hmm... fine Gar... the kitchen." "That's my girl." Lifting her in his arms, he carried her to the kitchen.

"Stove, counter, table or stading up pinned against the fridge?" "Oh you naughty boy, all four." "Rooooar...." he yelled. Laughing insanely, Donna allowed him to strip her blouse from her body, caress and tease her, as he pulled off his own shirt, losing them both in their own little web of erotic sin.

"Dada... funny dada." Looking up from their game, they seen Jess clapping away as she watched her mommy and daddy wrestle. "Oh crap Donna." "Oh cap..." said Jess. Putting back on his shirt, he picked up his daughter and tickled her.

"Just what are you doing out of bed young lady?" Scrunching her shoulders she giggled. "You're not tired? What would you like some juice?" Kissing her pretty lips he poured her some juice and sat her in her chair. "Well... so much for our first night in our new home," giggled Donna.

Looking at her mommy with a wide smile. Jess couldn't agree more.

.................................................................................................................................

**W**hen Danny pulled up to Judy's door, he helped her out.

"Danny... would you mind coming in for a bit? I really don't want to be alone right now." Danny wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not. He knew Judy was hurting right now, and as much as he had always liked her, he knew if he went in, he wouldn't be coming out till morning.

"I'd love to Judy. But I told Don I'd meet him back at the station. How about I stop by in the morning, and check on you the kids?" "You would do that for us?" "Of course I would Judy. Try and rest okay, I'll be here in the morning."

Reaching over Judy hugged him. "Thanks for straightening us out Danny. To be honest... without you or Don letting us know, I'm not sure what would have happened." Releasing her hold, Danny walked down the stairs. "Sleep well Judy. I'll see ya in the morning."

........................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile....**

Before Don headed back to the lab, he wanted to check on his wife. Pulling up in front of the house, he found the kitchen light on.

"Christ... she's eating again." Walking into the kitchen, he seen his wife with a huge piece of New York chocolate cheesecake. "What is it with you women and chocolate?" "Us women?" She said with a mouthful of cheesecake. "Jess you know I love you, but you also know I hate when you go out at night."

"I didn't go out Donnie. Donna, Gary and Jess stopped by, they even brought you a piece which I'm eating now," she said with a huge smile. "Jess... as he snatched the plate, you are going to be huge by the time you have our child. Stop eating." Pouting Don gave in and gave it back. "Fine... but it's your weight you have to work off after."

"Since you put it that way. I don't want it now." Shoving the plate aside she got up, and walked out into the living room. "Jess... come on Jess. Thinking to himself he said... _"why do you always stick your foot in your mouth?" _

_"_Don't be mad at me. I'm just worried about your health." "No you're not. You're just worried I'll get fat. Then you won't love me no more," she cried. All you've done the last few weeks is insult me. If I had of known this is how you were going to act... I would have never got pregnant."

Taking her in his arms he kissed her beautiful hair. "Come on Jess. I'm really sorry, and I don't care how fat you get. I'm sorry if I made it sound that way. My only concern is your health and our childs." Caressing her hair she leaned into his chest. "You don't even make love to me anymore Donnie."

Don knew it had been a while. But what could he do when the crime in New York wouldn't take a break, leaving him to work all hours of the day and most nights. Then their was the problem with Claire. "I know Jess... and I'm sorry babe. I really am. Raising her face to his he kissed her in fevered passion. Both of them lost now, as he carried her to their room.

"Beep,beep,beep."

Reaching for his cell, he looked at the message. "I'm sorry Jess. I have to go." Giving her one last kiss, he left.

.......................................................................................................................................

**B**ack at the Taylor's Mac was watching his wife sleep. God she looked so peaceful and happy. He could see that their pregnancy had given her more than a healthy glow. Watching her deep even breaths, he hoped that his health proved strong enough to raise another baby. He was scared... scared of leaving his wife and child behind.

Getting himself out of bed, he took his blood pressure then his medication. Turning to go back to bed, he seen his lovely wife standing in the door of their room. "Is everything okay love? You look upset." "I'm fine Mac. It's you I'm worried about. What's the matter? You're awful restless." "I'll be fine love, don't worry. Just having some future thoughts."

"I can feel that Mac. It may help if you talk to me about your fears." Caressing his wife's face he said... "my concern is that I'm going to pass on love. My fears are of me leaving you, our children and new baby behind. Of not being able to see him or her take their first steps, or speak their first words."

Stella teared up. How could she not when she had the same fears. When she shared the same thoughts about this child. Would it be to much for Mac's health, would the stress of another child cause him to stroke again. So many questions neither of them had the answer too.

"Mac... I know this is difficult for both of us. Maybe we need to talk too the doctor about our fears. He said if we had any concerns or questions we should call him." Leaning against her husbands chest, he felt his child ripple.

"Did you feel that sweetheart?" "I did Mac. See, even our unborn child is concerned about us. So let's talk to the doctor okay. That way we will both lay all our fears to rest." "Okay love... we'll call in the morning." Taking his wife's hand, they headed back to bed.

**tbc...**


	11. Chapter 11

The following morning Danny grabbed a couple coffee's and headed back over to see how Judy was doing. Knocking on her door, Keith answered.

"Hi ... mommy said to let you in." "Thanks kiddo. How you doing?" "I'm alright, I miss my daddy though." "Yeah... yeah I understand that Keith." Walking into the kitchen Danny came face to face with Calvin. "Hey Calvin... how's it goin?" Calvin was twelve, and as much as he knew it wasn't Claire's fault, he still hated Danny. For he was told by another Officer that Danny had shot his father.

"I'm going to get going mom. I'll see you tonight. Come on Keith, I'll drop you off." "Now wait a minute Calvin. Aren't you being a little rude to Danny?" "No... I don't think so mom. After all he shot dad." "Whoa... now hold on Calvin. Who told you that? I wasn't even there." "Officer Trudder, he said you were the one that killed my dad."

"Listen Calvin, Officer Trudder is wrong. Don and I arrived after the shooting was done. The first two Officers to arrive on scene were Trudder and Spence. Don and I arrived after the shots were fired." "Then why...." "I don't know why he would tell you that. But I promise you I will find out."

Nodding his agreement, Calvin took Keith to school.

"I'm sorry Danny, I didn't have any idea." "It's okay Judy. Either did I, but I'm going to find out why Trudder would lie." Sitting down to their coffee, Judy and Danny caught up on old times.

.........................................................................................................................

Over at Teresa's house, the youngest boy Jerry was giving her a hard time.

"I want you two to listen to me. I talked with Don and Danny last night. I found out that none of this was Claire's fault. What your father did to

Claire was wrong. None of this was caused by her, and mommy was very wrong in calling her a tramp." "Oh come on mom. Why would you tell you Judy that was then? I mean you called her every name in the book, now all of a sudden you've forgiven her, why?"

"I forgave her because what your father did was wrong. When you are older, I promise I will explain it too you. But right now, I need you both to understand that Claire and her boys have done nothing wrong." "So other words you want us to leave them alone." "I do Jerry, you are really begining to worry me. Don told me you pointed your fingers at him like a gun. Why would you do that?"

"I have too go mom, I'll see you tonight." "You get back here right now Jerry." "I'll talk to him mom. We'll see you tonight, have a good day."

Jerry... Jerry wait up. What the hell are you doing?" "What... I'm not doing nothing, I just don't understand how mom can do that. How can she forgive that bitch for getting our father killed. If I had a gun I'd kill the whole fuck'n family.

"Alright Jerry, that's enough of that. Mom's right there is something wrong with you." Turning to his brother with hate, he pulled a knife from his backpack and stabbed his brother in the chest. Taking of to the school grounds, he went gunning for Claire's boys. Getting up while gasping for breaths, Ben made his way back up to house, and collapsed against the door.

Hearing the thump, Teresa opened the door and found her son. "Oh my God... Ben? What happened Ben?" Applying pressure to her sons chest, she called 911. _"Mooooom...Jimmy and James... help them."_ Passing out, Teresa now knew what her youngest son was going to do. Dialing Don's number. She realized he may be the only one who could help her son.

Once Don got the call, he knew he would have to rush too the school. Just not for the boys, but to save Anthony from doing something that would ruin the rest of his life with Claire and her kids.

_"Damn you Claire for having a seminar today."_ He whispered to himself. Pulling into the school parking lot, he seen Jerry running towards Anthony and the boys.

Getting out Don ran and tackled little Jerry to the ground, as Anthony and the boys watched, confused. "What the hell is going on Don?" "Nothing Anthony, it's under control." Looking down Anthony seen the bloody knife. Putting two and two together, he realized what the Phillips boy was going to do.

"Don't even think about it Anthony. Just stay with the boys. Think of Claire... I know you don't want to lose your new family." While Anthony tried to move forward Jimmy stopped him. "No Tony... please... please Tony." Looking at Jimmy with tears in his eyes, he turned and walked the boys to class.

Turning towards the car, Don dragged a screaming Jerry. "I'll kill them... I'll kill them all. You'll see. When I get out I'll get my revenge."

After Don had Jerry brought in to the station, he called for a Psych evaluation. Waiting for the results, he called the Hospital to see how Ben was doing. Finding out he was going to come through the surgery fine, Don breathed a sigh of relief.

"Excuse me . I have the report for you on Jerry's Psych evaluation. I can honestly tell you he's going to need too be institutionalized for several years." "Will he be able to be reformed, or should we be worried about his release?" "That I can't tell you yet. I mean he's only ten. Once I start working with him, getting him into some programs, I'll know more."

"I'm honestly not sure I like this. How do I know you can guarantee he won't escape?" "It's a monitored facility, trust me he won't be going anywhere." "Where have I heard that before." "Is that attitude I hear from you detective?" "Yeah... it is. Fine... we will transfer him this afternoon." "Very good."

When the doctor left, Don took him down to holding.

...............................................................................................................

Meanwhile...

Trudder was watching in the shadows. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. They had arrested his son. He couldn't believe it. Damn Teresa for allowing him to be arrested. Did she not promise him, that if he didn't tell Phillips about their affair, that she'd look after him, never allowing any harm to come to him? Yet she did. Well no way was anyone putting his son in any institution for long.

Waiting for Don to leave, Trudder walked in to see his son.

..............................................................................................................

**Menawhile... **

Danny returned to the station.

"Don... I just heard. How's Ben doing?" "The doctor's say he'll make it." "Thank God... where's Jerry?" "Downstairs in holding, why?" "Cause I found out some interesting information. You know Trudder?" "Yeah... what about him?" "Jerry is his son. Judy told me that Trudder had an affair with Teresa."

Turning to run down the stairs, Danny followed.

"What's going on Don? Don... answer me." When he got down to holding he seen Trudder talking through the bars. "Trudder... what are you doing?"

"I'm talking to my son Flack. It is allowed." "You know he's transfered this afternoon to the State Mental Hospital. You won't be able to visit him for while."

"I know that Flack. That's why I'm spending time with him now. He needed to know I'm his father. I'm all he has left." "Five minutes, then you leave."

Pulling Danny aside Don said... "I don't like this. I don't trust Trudder." "Either do I Donnie. After talking with Judy, she said that Trudder was unstable, that could be where Jerry gets it from. She also told me that Trudder told her boys that I shot their father."

"What? We weren't even there." "I know. So what are we going to do?" "We are going to keep a good eye on both father and son. Let's go Trudder, Danny and I need to transfer him." Watching as he leaned over to say something to his son, they tried to hear.

"Just remember my boy. Play your cards right. Do everything you are told, agree with what they say, and you'll get a quick release." "I promise dad, and you'll be waiting to help me?" "I will son, we will get revenge on all of them. Including your mother for opening her big mouth." Giving his son one last embrace, he left.

"Did you get any of that Don?" "No... let's get this kid transfered.

Once they had Jerry settled, they left strict instructions with the doctor.

"No one comes to visit him, if anyone shows up asking questions we are to know immediately. Also Officer Trudder is not to be within five hundred feet of this place. If he shows up you call us, understand?" "Yes detective, don't worry. We have it all under control."

Leaving out the door Danny whispered... _"why do I have a feeling something is going to go wrong." "You're not the only one Danno." _Heading back to the car, they pulled away.

.................................................................................................................

When Anthony got back to the house, he tried to get information on the Phillips boys. After having no success, he remembered that Teresa's son was taken to the Hospital with a knife wound. Heading back out the door he ran right into Don. "Hey Tony... where you off too?" "Umm... no where. What's up?" "Not alot, just thought I'd stop by and let you know that Jerry was transfered to a State Hospital."

"Huh... can he escape?" "No... why would you think that?" "Don't know... anyways I have to go meet Claire at the Hosptial, so I'll see ya." "Whoa... hold up, why don't I drive you. I'd like to see the Phillips boy anyways. Anthony didn't want Don tagging along. Just how the hell could he get any information if Don was with him.

"Tony... you okay?" "Hmm... oh yeah. Just let me lock the door."

Heading out. Tony hoped he would be able to spend a few minutes alone with Teresa.

**tbc...**


	12. Chapter 12

When they arrived at the Hospital Tony seen Teresa sitting at her sons bedside.

"Hi Teresa... I'm Anthony. I just thought I'd stop by before picking up Claire, to see how your son is doing." "Oh... it's nice to meet you. Where's Don?" "I'm right here Teresa. Is everything okay?" "Mhmm... how's my other boy?" "He's very messed up right now. We had a Psych come in, they thought it was best to have him transfered to their facility."

"Oh God... I suppose... I mean..." "Yes Teresa, we know Trudder is Jerry's father." "Oh you must think I'm the worse. Especially with how I spoke of Claire. I"m so sorry. I really hope she can understand." Tony thought to himself this may be his chance.

"Umm Teresa... I have to go pick up Claire now, she just finished speaking at one of her seminars. Maybe Don could stay with Ben, and I'll take you to see her." "Oh that would be wonderful. Is it okay with you Don?" "Sure... I guess it would be alright." Don looked at Tony strangly as he left.

A short time later after speaking with Teresa. Claire and Tony headed to  
school to pick up the boys.

"That was nice of Teresa to apologize like that." "Mhmm... it was Claire. Listen... I have to go out for a while tonight." "You do? Where?" "I have to pick up something, it's a surprise." "Cool... I like surprises." Leaning over she kissed his lips. Arriving at the school, Jimmy and James were waiting.

"Hi mommy... hi Tony, how was your day?" "It was good guys, how was yours?" "It was good mom. Did you hear about Jerry?" "I did son. How about we talk about something else?" Okay mommy."

Once they got home, Tony helped the boys with their homework. Then they played a few video games. "Alright guys, bath and bed." "Aww... can Tony put us to bed again?" "I can't tonight buds, I have to go out. But I promise tomorrow night." "Okay Tony. We love you.." "I love you two too." Giving them hugs they ran upstairs. "I shouldn't be long Claire." Leaving out the door, he sighed.

With the boys in bed, Claire decided to read her book. Feeling her eyes get heavy, she closed them falling into sleep.

**Three AM**

When Tony got home he found Claire sound asleep on the couch. gently picking her up he carried her upstairs, and placed her in the bed. Removing her clothes, he watched as her flesh shivered from his cold hands. Covering her up he changed the alarm clock to eleven pm.

"Mmm... Tony? Is that you?" "Shh... it is Claire. Go back to sleep love. I'm just going to grab a quick shower." "Okay. I love you. What time is it?" Raising her head, she looked at the alarm. "It's eleven Claire. I love you too. Sleep now." When he was sure she was sound asleep, he changed the clock back, ran the shower and allowed the spray to wash away the night.

....................................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile...**

Don was undressing when his phone went off.

"Flack." "Don it's Danny. You better get down to the underground parking at the Station. Someone did a number on Trudder, he's dead." Sighing deep Don said..."I'll be right there Danno." Slipping back into his pants, he kissed his sleeping wife and left. Arriving at the scene, he seen what was left of Trudder's body. As pieces of his brain lay blended into the wall.

"TOD Sheldon?" "Two to three hours ago." "So anywhere between midnight and three?" "Yup... I can tell you this much. He didn't suffer. The first blow killed him instantly."

"Christ... Didn't anyone hear anything? Gives new meaning for the word mural." "That's not funny man. I almost lost my dinner. As for anyone seeing anything... no. They were all busy watching the game." "Where the hell is Sid?" "he went downstairs to get a scraper. He said he needs to collect what's left of Trudder's brain.

Don just couldn't fathom it . Whoever did this had powerful strength. For you could see where they smacked Trudder's head against the wall. "You okay Donnie?" "Yeah... whoever did this must have been strong. Trudder's head cracked like a melon." "I know Don... or maybe there was more then one? That might do it, one on each end, smash. Any ideas?" "Not a one Danno."

Leaving Danny to collect evidence and take pictures, Don headed inside to call the State Mental Hospital and check on Jerry.

..................................................................................................................................

**Three months Later.**

With Don still not being able to solve the case. He had no choice but to close it. Locking the unsolved file, he headed home to Jess. Being five months pregnant now, she demanded her cravings be fed, and that included sexual cravings.

Danny on the otherhand had started a wonderful relationship with Judy. Now that her boys had the truth, they accepted Danny, and enjoyed spending time with him. As for Teresa. Her and her son Ben moved away, leaving Jerry in the on going care of the State Mental Facility.

Mac and Stella were now eight months along. The doctor had reassured Mac that his health would be fine, as long as he didn't try to overdo. He even expressed that this new child would help his inner spirit alot._ "Babies can bring great joy and harmony. Keeping the soul alive with their love." _The doctor had said.

With happiness slowly being restored, Anthony and Gary met for lunch.

"Hey Gary... bout time." "Sorry man, it's hard to get away. But Don closed the file on Trudder, so we can finally put that behind us." Nodding that he understood, they sat down. "So did you get the rings?" "I did. Here... you said size five right?" "Perfect Tony, thanks Donna's gonna love it."

"Yeah... as will Claire. Do you think they'll go for a double wedding?" "Why wouldn't they. Anyways... everything is set up for tonight. We meet at eight with the girls, the fireworks are in place, and mom and dad are bringing the boys and Jess." Laughing Tony said... let's hope to hell the fireworks don't scare the hell out of their baby." "That would be great. Mother goes into labor as fireworks hit the sky."

When Anthony got home, he brought a beautiful black sleek dress with him.

"Hi honey, you're late. The boys already left with my mom and dad." "I know Claire, I bought you something." "Me... for me. Oh wow, no ones ever bought me something for nothing," she laughed.

"You young lady are bad. Now try it on, I want to see what you look like." Heading into the room, Claire worked herself into the dress. Damn it was tight, as it showed every inch of her assests. "Umm... Tony? How tight is this supose to be? I think you got the wrong size." Walking in he whistled.

"Mmm... I knew it would be the perfect fit. Come're sweetheart." Grabbing her in his arms, he dipped her. "Oh my... if you keep that up, we'll never get out of here tonight." Whispering seductively he said...

_"As much as I would love to keep you writhering in my arms, we have very important plans. But I promise you my Claire. I have every intention of loving you through the night when we get home."_

Anthony could feel her heart race, he could see her body respond to his erotic words. Raising her up he helped her into her coat. "I'm forever having to remind you too breathe Claire," he smiled. "Maybe I'd have no need to be told if you would stop making me feel so cherished." "Never Claire. Never will I stop. Now let's go before I change my mind.

Once they got to the bridge Claire seen Donna dressed in the same dress.

"Whoa... deja vu Donna. We both look hot. What is this? Some kind of sick fantasy?" "Leave it to you sis to make it naughty." Laughing Claire seen her boys, Jess, mom, dad, Don and Jessica coming towards them. "Umm... what's really going on here. Why are mom, dad, Jess, Don and the kids on our date?"

"Relax sis, they're here for the fireworks." "I still don't get it. Where is everyone else? Why is it just us?" Anthony kissed her to get her to stop asking questions. "Damn Anthony, I'm begining to wonder if the only time you kiss me is to shut me up." Tony smiled. He loved that Claire was returning to her sarcastic self. It showed him she was begining to trust him.

While they all stood on the bridge, two men came by with flowers. Giving one bunch to Jimmy and James, and the other bunch to Jessie. They walked towards their moms. Standing in front of them, Jessie went first with her papa's help. "Mama... owers, here mama." Taking the flowers from her daughter with tears, she kissed her pretty lips.

Watching as Jimmy and James handed theirs, they said... "mom... these are from Tony. We love you." Embracing her boys she whispered her love back. Watching the kids walk back, they seen the fireworks shoot in the sky. As Jess clapped, and the boys whoaed. Tony and Gary got down on their knees in front of the girls.

Seeing the shocked look on the girls faces, Mac continued to video tape. He knew this would be a beautiful rememberance piece for their reception. Together like it was practiced, they both said....

"Claire/Donna... will you marry me. Will you be my wife?" Pulling out the rings Claire and Donna realized they were the same. Only Donna's had white gold, where Claire's had natural gold. Still in shock as the fireworks continued to fly, they said...

"Yes Gary/Tony... I'll marry you." Slipping the rings on their fingers, they got up off their knees, and kissed their brides to be. "Oh... that was beautiful Mac. Look at our children. So much happiness." Turning off the video recorder, Mac wrapped his beautiful wife in his arms.

"Alright... enough mushy stuff. Where's the food?"

Turning to face Jess they laughed. For only she would be hungry again after just eating a few hours before. "What? I'm eating for two you know."

Taking his wife and granddaughter by the hand, they headed over to the restaurant with the Taylor's.

When they arrived, they found their table sectioned off, and candles glowing on the table. "Oh my... this is too much you guys. What were you both thinking?" "Listen sis, it's not as expensive as you think. For Tony and I went half on everything. Which is why we thought we could have a double wedding. That way we share the cost."

"Ooooh.... I get it now bro. You and my fiance are cheap," she laughed. "Hmm... I have to agree with my sister to be, kind of the cheap way out." Mac and Don were laughing, they warned the boys it wouldn't be easy getting those girls to understand. "Augh... come on sis, don't be hard us. I'm on a cops salary, just how much you think I get paid."

"Tsk... tsk... fine... we'll do it your way. But you and Tony have to wear shirts everytime we are out that say... "we opted for the easy way of marriage. Cause we're cheap." "Ouch... come on sis, be nice." "I am being nice bro, we could opt for the other shirts, the ones that say... our wives rule the roost."

"That's my girl. Go get em Claire." "Thanks alot dad. It's good to know you are on the mens side of things." "Listen son. I"ve been married too long not to realize your mother rules our home. May as well get use to it." "Fine... fine sis, we will wear the wives rule the roost." "Speak for yourself Gary... I have no intention of wearing either." "Just how do you plan on doing that?"

Grinning sinisterly he whispered in Gary's ear... "By keeping your sister drugged in my love." "Aaahhh... good idea. I like that. You are a wonderful addition to our family Tony. You'll make a great brother again." Claire and Donna smiled at each other, then they said... "Oh... and the bedroom sex, won't work. So you can forget that right now."

"How? What? Oh that's just not right." Looking towards Don Mac said... "that's twenty bucks. The girls won." Paying Mac his twenty bucks, the food arrived. "Oh God... about time, I'm starving."

Once everyone started eating Mac looked towards his wife.

"Are you okay love? You're not eating anything." "I'm fine Mac. My time is drawing hear. I haven't felt the baby move in two days. Plus I've been having mild cramping." "Did you want to go too the Hospital love?" "No... I'm not that ready Mac. Don't worry. When it's time you'll know." Reaching over Mac caressed his child that was nestled safely inside.

"Is mom okay dad?" "She's fine sweetheart. Don't worry." With the dinner at its end, everyone said goodnight and headed home.

............................................................................................................................

Opening their door, the boys headed right to the Wii. "Mom... can we play before bed?" "Sure... one game each, then it's time for bed, deal?" "Deal mom." With the boys playing , Claire headed to the kitchen to make coffee. Pouring a cup for herself and Tony, she walked back into the living room.

"Thanks Claire." "You're welcome," she whispered snuggling up to him, still in her sleek dress. Taking his hand, Tony slid it down her waist and rested it on her hip. Feeling her grind in closer, he knew she was ready for their promised night as much as he was.

"Alright guys, let's go. School in the morning." "Aww... just one more game mom, please." "It's ten James. You and your brother are already an hour past bed." "Fine... can we play in the morning beforre school?" "Of course you can. Now let's go." Turning off the machine, the boys ran to their room. Giving them their kisses and hugs, Claire turned off the light and left Tony to tell them a spooky story.

Heading into her room, Claire tried to get out of her dress when she felt the lightest caress.

_"Tony...."_ she purred." "Let me help you out of your dress Claire." Feeling his fingertips as they danced along her spine, she shivered. Watching it slide to the floor Claire could see his blue eyes deepen, as he admired her body in the mirror.

Then as she watched, his fingers danced across her breasts, softly, tenderly, caressing her orbs. Bringing up her arms, she wrapped them around his neck, as her head fell back and his teeth nipped at her nape. So lost in their passion, that Claire began to grind her bum against his already thinckened shaft.

_"More Tony... I want to feel more." _

Never did Tony think he would hear those words from her. Never did he think, she would come to have trusted him that much already. Sliding his hands in between her legs, he brought one up to her swollen bud, while the fingertips on his other hand danced within her core, and God she was so wet, so moist, as the fluid seeped from her, onto his already wet fingers.

Carefully removing his fingers, he walked her to the bed, leaned her fingers into the bar, wrapping them within his, whispering...

_"Watch Claire... I want you too watch my my swollen shaft enter you. Look... look how your body craves me, look how it opens to accept my size." _Try as much as she wanted too, she couldn't watch. The pleasure, the thickness and length were too much for her.

Tony knew he was losing her, he could feel her soul begin to seperate as her orgasm built. Lifting her onto the bed, he turned her on all fours. "_If at any time I hurt you Claire... let me know. Promise me." "I promise... please Tony... help me release." _sliding himself right up into her, they both lost control.

Grabbing at the sheets, Claire gripped them together as the orgasm poured and her cries passionately drained from his love, pulling her up towards him, still rocking, still grinding until she gave him another from her already pure sensual soul.

Both collapsing from the beauty of their love, they wrapped each other up and fell into sleep.

**tbc...**


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews :)

--------------------------------------------------------

When Mac and Stella got home, Mac noticed how quiet she was.

"Sweetheart... you've been quiet all night. Are you sure you're okay?" "Mhmm... caressing her husbands warm cheek, she tried not to let her contractions show till the last possible moment. She knew if she got Mac excited to soon, it would raise his blood pressure.

Walking into the room she got her suitcase, walked out to the car, and placed it in the back. Then walking back in, she sat down and leaned herself into her husbands arms.

"Where'd you go love?" "Just to the car for a minute. So anything good on?" "Not really. Why, would you like to do something?" "Mhmm... I was thinking we could take a trip to the Hospital now." Looking at his wife, he felt his tears weld up. God could it be, was it time for their beautiful miracle to be born.

Helping her to the car he did up her seatbelt. Then getting into the other side, he started the engine, while reaching for her hand. "Don't cry Mac...she whispered. I'm going to be fine, we are going to deliver a beautiful healthy baby." Kissing his hand, she gave it a little squeeze.

When they pulled into the ER, they took Stella up to Labor and Delivery, while Mac filled out the nessesary paperwork. Taking the elevator to the third floor, he got off and was greeted by a nurse. "You must be Mr Taylor. If you'll come with me, I'll take you to your wife." Mac smiled at the nurse, she seemed wonderfully helpful.

"I know you're nervous Mr Taylor. But just trust in the future. For I promise you, it will be filled with many more years of happiness." Once they arrived at the room, Mac walked in and as he turned to thank the nurse, she was gone. "Mac... you okay?" "Yeah... there was... did you... never mind love, how you feeling?"

"Okay... the contractions aren't to bad. I called the kids, they wished us luck, and to call them when he/she is born." Leaning down to kiss his wife, Mac thought back to the final ultrasound, to the doctor asking if they would like to know what they were having. Laughing he remembered at the same time they said no.

"What's so funny Mac?" "I keep thinking back to our last ultrasound. How we both yelled out no at the same time." "Aww... I know. I think we scared that nurse with our shouts. What made you remember that?"

Bending down he whispered_..." I remember everything about us Stlella. Our first day we got together, our wedding day. The day we had Claire, and the pain we went through with her. Then when we had our little Gary. There isn't one moment I've forgotten love, and I never will. I love you so much Stella, you have always given me more then I ever deserved."_

As Stella teared up, she whispered back_..."not as much as you've given Mac. Never did I think this many years of happiness was possible. I only wish we had come to our senses sooner." _Laughing at her humor, the doctor walked in.

"Good evening mommy and daddy. Are we ready to bring that beautiful third Taylor baby into the world?" Stella smiled. She was so happy her OBGYN was still alive. Not only had she delivered her babies, but her daughter and sons as well.

"Yeah... yeah were ready." Bending Stella's knees up, she opened them. "Okay Stel... I see the crown, did you want to use the stir ups or are you fine like this?" "I'm fine like this." "Very good then, on my count I want you too inhale deep, and then push. Ready?" Squeezing Mac's hand again, she shook her head.

As she inhaled, she pushed and auuuughed. "Again Stel... come on, one more big push." Giving one final push the baby came out screaming. Hearing the cries, Mac looked over the blanket. As soon as she seen his tears pour, she knew they had a boy.

"It's a boy sweetheart. A beautiful, healthy boy." "Yes he is, very healthy if his cries have anything to say about it. Okay daddy, come cut the cord." Taking the scissors Mac snipped his sons cord, then wrapping him in a blanket, the doctor passed him to his father.

"We will give you three a few minutes to get aquainted. Then we'll take him down to be weighed and bathed." "Thank you, thank you for everything." Climbing into the bed beside his wife, they held their son together. "You did wonderfully love, look at him. I had forgotten how dainty and tiny they are."

Leaning in Mac kissed his little lips, as his mouth curved up into what looked like a smile. "Look Mac... he's smiling at his daddy. God he's so amazing. Oh... I'm so happy, but now we need a name." It was at that moment he opened his eyes, yawned, then screamed.

Hearing the cries the nurse came in. "I think your little Prince is hungry. I'm going to take him for a weigh and bath. Then I'll bring him back for his feeding. Now... have decided on breast feeding, or bottle?" "I'd like to try the breast please." "Good choice. We shall be right back."

With the baby out of the room, Mac helped his wife take a shower, and put on a clean gown with her housecoat and slippers. After helping her back to bed, he crawled in with her. "How you feeling love, tired?" "A little, but we still need a name for our son Mac." "I guess we do. Any ideas?" "Hmm... I kind of like Mason."

Mac rolled it around a few times. "Mason Alan Taylor... Alan Mason Taylor." "Oh I like that Mac. Alan Mason Taylor, it's perfect." "Okay then love, Alan Mason it is." Hearing the knock, the nurse brought in the baby. "Here we go mom. Do you have a name yet?" "We do... we've decided on Alan. Alan Mason Taylor." "Gorgeous name for a boy. I'll be sure to add it on his little bed."

Once the nurse left, Stella bared her breast and watched as little Alan began suckling away. As he fed, Mac held his tiny little fingers, as they wrapped around his. When she was finished, they snuggled down with their son.

"Hey... there's the proud parents. We heard through the grapevine, another Taylor was born." "Hi Sid... aww... look at that." Mac smiled... Sid had found a giant bright green elephant. Sitting it on the bed, he walked towards their son.

"May I Stella?" "Of course. Here you go Sid." With the child wrapped in his arms, he sat down. "God Stella. I don't think I can remember when mine were this tiny. You both must be so proud. I can honestly tell you, he's going to bring you both alot of happiness."

Smiling, Mac and Stella couldn't agree more.

.........................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile...**

While Claire paced her floor waiting for news on her new brother or sister, Anthony made coffee.

"Come on Claire. Sit down, you're going to wear out the floor." Laughing Anthony wrapped her in his arms. "I can't believe this. I'm going to be a sister again. Oh God... my kids are going to have a new aunt or uncle who's six years younger then them. Why hasn't dad called yet? We should have heard something by now."

It was at that moment the phone rang.

"Hello... dad... what did we have?" "It's me sis." "Oh... I guess you haven't heard from mom or dad either." "Not yet, I thought you had." "Nope...it's been six hours, how much longer can it take?" Caressing her shoulders, Anthony continued to calm her.

"Alright sis... give me a call if you hear from them first, and I'll do the same." "I will... I love you Gary." "I love you too sis." Hanging up the phone, Anthony kissed her hair and passed her a coffee.

.....................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile...**

Sid had left for home after visiting with baby Taylor.

"I guess we should call the kids and give them the news. We've tortured them long enough." Picking up the phone, Mac called his daughter first. "Hello... daddy... is it you?" "It is Claire bear. You'll be happy to know we've added a new Alan bear to our family." "Oh... oh daddy. Another boy. Oh... how's mom?"

"She's fine love, she came through the delivery with no problems." "Aww... that's great. We will be there in the morning to see our new brother." "You'll let your brother know?" "I will dad. I'll call him now. Give mom my love." "I will Claire, see you all in the morning."

After calling her brother, Claire was finally able to fall into sleep. Laying her head on the pillow, Tony reached over and caressed her hair. "Mmm... not now Tony, I"m tired," she laughed. "Are you being naughty Claire? Are you telling me without words that you want me again?"

"Me? Never. Night Tony." Flipping onto her tummy, he traced his fingertips down her back, slowly seductively sliding her gown up. As he stopped at the inside of her thighs, she slowly opened them, telling him without words to touch her where she needed.

Taking three thickened fingers, he sensually slipped them up into her, watching as her hips raised off the bed, to meet each stroke, each plunge. So lost now as he heard her cries of ecstacy. "Easy babe... just breathe Claire..." he whispered, as he kissed her back with his heated lips.

Sliding his tongue down her back, her bum, in between her thighs, until he touched her core where his fingers were soaked in her nectar. Removing them, he suckled her orgasm from them one by one, then touching her with his tongue, she bucked right up onto her kness, squeezing the pillows, bitting into them as his tongue plunged deep into her, over and over as each orgasm intensified, built, flowed from her onto him.

Beyond anything Claire could have imagined, Anthony pulled her up against his chest, and plunged his swollen shaft deep into her. Gripping her hips as he motioned her to grind with him, telling her without words not to stop, not to slow down, not to release until he was ready for them to cum together in their love.

Feeling her walls tighten, he knew she was ready to release. Leaning in he whispered...

_"Are you ready Claire? Are you ready for us to soar in our love?" "Yes Anthony... please..." _That was all he needed to hear, as they poured their souls deep into each others hearts. Not wanting to stop, not wanting the magic to end. With another passionate storm at its end, Anthony wrapped them back in each others arms.

..........................................................................................................................................

**Over **at Gary's he had told his wife the news about mom and dad.

"They had another boy Donna. They named him Alan Mason Taylor." "Aww... your dad must be in heaven right now." "He is... Claire said he sounded very teary. So I thought we would all go see them tomorrow." "Sounds great. We'll have to pick up a gift for the baby."

Reaching over Gary took Donna into his arms, and kissed her nape. _"Donna... _he whispered. _Why don't we start on another of our own?" "Mm... sounds good. Where should we start?"_ She purred. Placing her hands against the wall, he slid his down her waist to the front of her jeans. Unclipping them, he pulled them along with her pants down her legs.

Then spreading her wide, he slid his hand back up and in between her thighs, cupping her sheath while his fingers caressed, and danced outside her wet bud._ "Please Gary... I need something to lean over, I need to feel more." _God he loved her, she was always so wild, so erotic and passionate in wanting it sensually rough.

Moving her over to the table, he lifted her upon it. Then sitting in the chair, he slid her down towards his mouth. "Mmm... dessert time." Those were the last words Donna heard as Gary took her into another relm of flamming desire. One that she hoped and prayed, she would never return from.

So deep as his tongue plunged right up and danced circles around her soaken core. So lost, as her screams, her sighs filled their kitchen, and their senses. Knowing she was beyond ready.

Gary kicked back the chair, pulled her bum over the edge of the table, spread her legs wide, and watched as his thick shaft slid into her, plunging in and out, driving him to go deeper, all the while watching her fluid seep down his long thick shaft.

He could see he was losing her, he could feel each and every pulsating, as her walls tightened against his orgasm as it flowed between them, feeling like it was never ending. Finally with the last plunge, Gary realized he was completely empty.

Picking her up in his arms. He carried her to their room. Laid her upon the sheets and whispered... "I love you Donna." "I love you too Gary." Sharing one last kiss, the lovers fell into sleep.

**tbc...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Two Days Later...**

"Are you ready to go love?" "I am Mac. Just let me grab my bag." While Stella took one last look to make sure she hadn't missed anything, her , Mac and Alan headed home to start their wonderful life together. Opening the door, Mac took his wife by her hand, and helped her get comfortable in bed. Then pickin up his son, he placed him in her arms.

"I'm going to make you some lunch love. I'll be right back." Leaving the room Mac made a fresh salad, slices of meats, cheese, and fruits to keep up her energy and breast milk. Walking back into the room he found her sound asleep with Alan.

"Sweetheart... I hate to wake you love. But you need to eat something." "I know Mac. I'm just really tired." "I guess you would be Stel, but you need to keep your energy up for Alan." Stella smiled. She loved that her husband was all concerned, and sweetly loving towards her.

Pushing herself up she leaned her head against the pillows. "You know Mac, I've forgotten how hard it can be to breast feed." "Well if you like love, you can switch to the bottle for Alan, the doctor told you it was perfectly alright. This way I can help with the feedings."

As much as Stella would love to do that, she knew health wise it wasn't good for Mac. He needed rest, whether he realized it or not... she did... and that was all that mattered. "No... it's fine Mac... I love feeding him from my breast." Picking up her fork, she ate her salad, followed by her fruit and milk.

"Have you had enough Stel?" "Yeah... thanks Mac, I guess I was hungrier then I thought." Kissing her sweetly, she fell back into sleep.

Placing the dishes aside, Mac picked up Alan and carried him to the rocker, sitting down, he placed his little head protectively under his neck, as he brought up his knees, Mac felt his little fist curl into his heart.

"I love you son. Daddy is going to protect you with a thousand billion angels everyday. Do you know why son? No? Well let me sing it to you...

_"You came into our world like an angel with wings, we knew you were our special blessing, that would always remain. In our loving hearts, and sweet, sweet, souls. Forever to keep you loved, safe and warm. So never forget my little angel boy, that you are our perfect blessing, that's filled our world once more with joy."_

When Mac finished his song, he looked over at his wife and found her awake with tears in her eyes. "That was beautiful Mac. You've always had such a poetic heart and soul. You know what else I noticed? Each one of our children, now have their own songs you've written and sang to them."

Getting up, he walked over to the bed and placed Alan between them. "It's amazing love, he has those beautiful curls like you have atop his head. If you carfully put it straight and let it go, it curls back into place." Stella had to smile. Mac was right, everytime you tried to straighten Alan's hair, it would curl back up.

Snuggling his family in closer, they fell into sleep.

..................................................................................................................................

Meanwhile...

Jess was having a sundae fest. Grabbing down the marshmellow fluff, candy sprinkles, whip cream, ice cream, butterscotch syrup, chocolate syrup, and strawberries, she made herself a huge one.

"Jess... what the hell you doing?" Turning to face her husband she hid the sundae behind her back and smiled. "Nothing. What are you doing home from work honey?" "Don't honey me Jess, give it too me." "Give you what? I don't have anything." "Now Jess, give me the sundae."

"No... get away from it Don. It's mine." Trying to reach around her, which was impossible these days, she snatched it from behind her, and as Don's arm came up, he knocked it all over his suit. As Jess laughed... Don yelled. "God damn it Jess... look at my suit." Still laughing Jess took her finger and dipped it into the sauce. "Mmm... you know what Donnie? You taste better."

While Jess attacked her husband he continued to try and get her to calm down. Christ she was in hyper overdrive. As he finally grabbed her hands the cramps started. "Oww... oh God..." "What is it Jess?" "My water just broke. Oh God Don, it's too soon. I'm only eight months." "Don seen the puddle of water on the floor.

"I'll call 911, just relax Jess."

Once EMT's showed up thay secured Jess, and rushed her to the Hospital with Don. When they arrived Jess was taken up to Maternity. Rushing up after signing the nessesary paper work, he found his wife screaming in pain.

"Why is she screaming like that? What's the matter with her. Give her something, someone help her." "Huff, hee, huuff... shut the hell up Don. I'm fine... quit acting like this is your first time. Now hold my hand." Taking her hand she squeezed as the contraction came on full force.

"God damn Jess... let up on your grip." "Shut your mouth. This was your idea. You had to want another one." "Me... I didn't see you saying no. In fact weren't you the one constantly attacking me?" "Oh don't make it sound like you're some poor helpless husband who was attacked endlessly by his wife. You're not impressing anybody. In fact... I can't even remember how good it felt."

The nurses were trying desperatly not to laugh. But oh my... this was one to talk about over lunch. Never had they had any couple talk about how the other was in bed.

"Well it seems obvious I did something right Jess, I got you pregnant didn't I?" "You got me... it was my damn egg that dropped." "It may be your egg Jess, but without my sperm, you'd have nothing for that tiny egg." "You son of a bitch."

As Jess went to swing at him., the contraction hit her full force. "Alright Jess, I need you to push. Come on Jess, one good push." As she yelled during her push, they heard the baby's lusty screams. "Alrighty then.... you have a beautiful son. A beautiful healthy baby boy." Nothing but silence could be heard. A boy? Hadn't they hoped for a boy. This was truly a miracle.

Wrapping the child in a blanket she passed Don his boy. As Jess watched, she seen Don tear up. She knew that this was what they needed. Especially Donnie. For now he had a namesake to carry his on. Looking at his wife, he climbed in beside her and placed their child between them.

"Thank you Jess. Thank you for giving me a son. I love you, I love you so much," he cried. "You're welcome Donnie, and I didn't mean all those things I said about you." "I know that Jess, either did I." Looking down at the baby, Don said...

"Welcome to the family Donald Michael Flack the third."

..............................................................................................................................

Over at Claire and Anthony's, they were getting ready to head out and pick up Delilah. They had invited her to the boys surprise birthday party today. Claire knew the boys were going to be excited when they got home and found Delilah amongst their house full of guests.

Pulling into the Facility they were greeted by the nurse.

"Hi... you must be Claire and Anthony. I'm afraid I have some sad news for you. Delilah passed away in her sleep last night. I'm sorry." Claire teared up, while Anthony held her close. "I don't understand... she was fine when we talked to her yesterday." "I know... again I'm very sorry, but her heart gave up, she went very peacefully."

"Umm... okay... we know she has no family. So we are going to give her a Memorial. I'll call you this afternoon and let you know where to send her body." "Sure... once again I'm very, very sorry." Turning to leave, Claire cried...."how our we going to tell our boys? Especially on their birthday."

"I think it would be best to wait till after the party Claire. I think Delilah would want it that way." Getting into the car, they headed home to make arrangements, and get everything ready for the party.

............................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile...**

Mac and Stella were bundling up Alan for his outing to his sisters place. This was going to be Alan's first party. Not that he'd understand it, but they knew he'd enjoy it all the same. Grabbing his snowsuit, Mac realized getting him into it was going to be a challenge.

"Shh... come on Alan... it's okay son, we're going to see your sister, brother, neices and nephews." Alan continued to scream. He didn't want to get all bundled up and dressed. Taking his little foot, he placed it inside the leg, but with no success, Alan kicked it back out. "Alright my little field kicker, we will do it daddy's way."

Picking his son up in his arms, Stella walked in. "What are you doing Mac? we're going to be late." "Our son seems to not want too go." Laughing Stella grabbed the snowsuit and slipped their son into it, while Mac held him.

"There we go Alan, all done." Placing his son against his chest, he finally calmed down. "Mac... did you do your blood pressure this morning?" "I did love why? I feel fine." "I know that Mac. But you are supposed to check it three times a day, and I've only seen you do it once, it's already the middle of the afternoon."

Sighing he left the room with his son, and sat down. Grabbing the cuff, Stella wrapped it around his arm. "This is silly love, it's been normal everyday since we had Alan." Writing down the reading, she said... "well it's a little high now Mac. You're at 160/90." Passing him his medication, he took one of his pills.

"Happy now love, can we go?" Kissing her husband smartly she said... "we can , and I love you." "I love too sweetheart." Heading out the door, Stella grabbed the travel BP kit, and meds, just in case Mac got a little excited at their grandbabies party.

When they arrived Anthony grabbed Alan from Mac. "Aww... hey there little guy. Come see me." Laying the baby across his lap, Tony took off his snowsuit and boots. Then lifting him into his arms, he placed him comfortably against his chest.

"Alright then, seeing you have my son, where's my daughter?" "She's in the kitchen. She has some sad news to share with you. We don't want the boys to know right now." Heading into the kitchen Mac wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Hi my Claire bear, what's going on?"

Leaning into her dad she whispered... "Delilah passed away last night in her sleep. We went to pick her up today, when we got there, the nurse informed us she had died." "Claire... I'm so sorry love. I know how much you and boys loved her. At least now the boys can truly call her an angel.

On a lighter note, I'm sure you heard Don and Jess had a baby boy." "I did daddy. They sent their apologizes cause they wouldn't be able to make it today. Donna said that Don is flying high right now. he wanted a son more then anything." "He is sweetheart. So shall we go join the others?"

Kissing her dad on the cheek, they walked out to see the rest of the family.

**tbc...**


	15. Chapter 15

Later that night after everyone except for her parents had left. Claire knew it was time to tell the boys.

"Jimmy... James, can mommy talk to you for a minute?" "Sure mommy, what is it?" "I have some sad news for you both. Delilah has gone to heaven. It was time for her to help out up there." "Aww... so we don't get to see her anymore?" "No son. But you always have the fun times we had with her, and all the pictures we took of the three of you together."

"That's true mom. so she'll be able to see daddy then. Do you think she'll tell him we miss him?" "I'm sure she will my babies. Just like she'll take care of your cousins and aunt." Mac was surprised... the boys were taking her death quite well. "Can we go play our new games now mom?" "Sure guys. But not to late. We have a special memorial for Delilah in the morning."

"Okay mom... can we take her those flowers she loved." "Of course we can. Go play now." When the boys ran off, Mac asked... "what flower love?" "Delilah loved daffodils... the boys, Tony and I would take them to her all the time." "She was an amazing person Claire. I still remember her guiding us to hear you Claire. She was very good at what she did. It's truly sad when someone who cares for others that much passes on."

"I know dad." Hearing the cries of her son, Stella got up to feed him. "I'll be back shortly love, I need to feed Alan." "I'll come with you mom. I miss this part." Leaving the room with her mom, Mac talked to Anthony, about the wedding next week.

"Are you and Gary ready for your big day next week?" "We are... though the night before we're having a guys night out, you gonna come?" "I'll pass. Stel would kill me, do you have any idea what a night would do to my blood pressure?" Tony laughed. He could just imagine some dancer giving him a lap dance and he shoots through the roof.

"I guess you're right. It's safer for you at home." "Health wise, yes," Mac laughed.

Upstairs Claire was watching her mom attach Alan to her breast. "I miss this so much mom. The closeness, the love, the little motions of their little fists as they clench over your heart." "Sounds like someone is ready for another one." Looking at her mom she teared up.

"What is it Claire?" "I don't think I can have anymore." "What? Why?" Stella asked with great concern. "The last time I had my annual, the doctor did an internal, it showed I had severe scar tissue everywhere. He thinks it was caused by the damage Jimmy did with..." "Shh... it's okay Claire. I know what you're trying to say. Have you told Anthony yet?"

"No mom. I'm scared too. What if he wants children. How am I supposed to give him that gift." 'Aww... come on love, you don't know for sure, right? Why don't we make an appointment and have an internal ultrasound done, this way we will know how much damage you did suffer, at the hands of that bastard animal."

Lifting Alan off her breast, she handed him to Claire, while she cleaned herself up.

"Hi there little brother, look at you. You look so much like your daddy. Yes you do... all the way to that little pout." Laying her brother against her chest, she inhaled his baby scent, as he tears poured from her eyes. Coming out of the washroom, Stella said... "why don't I take him downstairs love, you get your face cleaned up."

When Stella got downstairs she said with tears.... "Tony... Claire could really use you right now." "Why? What's the matter Stella?" "I'm sure she'll let you know. You go ahead, we'll watch the boys." After he left, Mac asked... "what's going on love?" Sighing deep, Stella wasn't sure how much to tell him.

"She wants another child. That's all Mac. She'll be fine." "Why don't I believe you love?" Kissing him sweetly she said... "I don't know Mac. Now take your son. I need to check on our grandbabies." Looking at his son he whispered... "Well son... aren't you going to tell daddy what happened?" Giving out a loud grunt, Alan fell back into sleep.

When Tony got upstairs he heard Claire softly crying.

"Claire... hey baby, what's the matter?" "I want another child. I want to have a baby." "Well hell... is that all. Why didn't you say so. We can work on that now if you want." "No Tony... I don't know if we can." "Why not Claire? You're not making sense." "I don't know how to tell you... I don't want you to leave me."

"Okay Claire... now you have me really confused, and just to set the record straight, I wouldn't leave you, even if we couldn't have children. I love you and the boys to much." "I know Tony. It has to do with what Jimmy did to me. According to the doctor he did alot of damage to me inside. The doctor said I have severe scaring everywhere."

Tony could feel his anger raise again. Never did his temperature cool when it came to that bastard ex of hers. God how he hoped he was in hell. Taking her chin in his fingers, he raised her face to his. "Children... or no children Claire. I promise... I will never leave you. I love you and those boys to damn much to let a thing like not having a baby get in the way."

"Deep down I know that Tony. I guess at times I'm still unsure." "Well don't be Claire. My love is forever, so you best get use to it." Taking her by the hand, they walked back downstairs.

When they got back downstairs, Mac was putting Alan into his snowsuit. Looking at his daughter he could tell she was upset. "Are you okay love?" "Yeah dad... I'm going to be fine." Nodding that he understood, he realized everyone was still walking around on egg shells around him. So afraid that if they upset him, he'd stroke again.

"Mac... you okay? Your facial expression just changed to one of anger and hurt." "Well love, maybe that's because I am. Maybe if everyone would stop treating me like I'm invalid, I'd have nothing to be angry about." Getting up with his son, he kissed his daughter good bye, and walked out.

"Oh mom... I think daddy is very upset." "I know love... don't worry, he'll be fine. I'll pick you up in the morning for your appointment." Giving her daughter and Tony a kiss, she left. "Mac... that was kind of rude of you." "I'm sorry Stel... I'm just getting a little tired of everyone leaving me out of the loop."

Stella could see Mac become more upset. She could see his anger as it shadowed his handsom face. Pulling into the driveway, he unbuckled his son and carried him into the house. Removing his snowsuit, he placed him into his crib. "Night son... sleep well, angels to protect you."

Turning on his nightlight, he left his room. Sitting down in his chair, he pulled out his cuff, and checked his blood pressure. Finding it high, he took his medication, closed his eyes, and shut off the anger that was building up. Feeling the fingertip caress of his wife rubbing his tempo's, he sighed.

"I'm sorry Mac. The children and I don't mean to keep things from you. It's just we are so afraid of losing you. You are our world. I guess you could say we are more then protective, yes. But only because we don't want you to leave us." "I understand that love, but did any of you ever think that not knowing is making me worse? I mean I know you're all keeping things from me, that raises my pressure too."

Stella knew he was right, no matter what they did, it would or could still hurt him. Continuing to rub his tempos she said... "Our daughter is worried that she won't be able to concieve again. It seems Tony tore her up pretty bad inside. She has severe scar tissue internally." "For God sakes love... I swear if he wasn't already...." "I know Mac. You'd kill him."

Pulling his wife down onto his lap, he wrapped her in his arms. "I love you Stella. But please... no more protecting me." "I love you too Mac, and I promise we will all try our best." "That's all I ask love."

.........................................................................................................................

**The following morning...**

Stella and Claire arrived at the Hospital. "Good morning, Claire Taylor to see ." "Of course Claire... have a seat, she'll be right with you." "You nervous sweetheart?" "I am mom, what if she says there is nothing we can do." "Let's walk that bridge if we come to it, okay?" "Claire... that doctor will see you now."

Sitting in the office Claire's knees began to shake. "Calm down sweetheart." "I'm trying mom, I'm really nervous here." caressing her daughters hair, she tried to help her relax. "Good morning ladies. Stella... how's that beautiful baby doing?" "Good. he's growing everyday." "You'll have to bring him in too see me soon."

Looking over at Claire, she could see so much of Stella in her. "Hi Claire. I take it that's your knees hitting my desk?" "Umm... yeah, sorry." "Just relax Claire. I brought you, your brothers, his babies, your babies, your mom and dads babies, all into this world, and I have intention of helping you reproduce... otherwise how would I get rich. It's all you Taylor's that keep me in buisness... she laughed. Now... hop up on my table."

After the exam, she sent Claire for an internal ultrasound. When she was done, she waited in the room with her mom for the results.

"Okay Claire... your results show alot, and I mean alot of scar tissue in and around not only your walls, but also your uterus. So I've decided what would be best is an therapeutic laparoscopy**.** Basically we use a laparoscope, which will be placed into the pelvic cavity through tiny incisions in the abdomen. then we can remove your scar tissue with a laser, electricity or surgical scissors.

It's a very easy procedure. The complications of this type of surgery are very slim. What we need you to remember is that sometimes it doesn't work. To give an estimate, you'll have a sixty to sixty-five percent chance of conceiving a child, and or carrying to term."

"How long would I have to stay in the hospital?" "Avoiding complications or infections, two, maybe three days at most. You also won't be able to have intercourse for about six to eight weeks."

Stella looked at her daughter and smiled. "The choice is yours Claire. I know how important it is for you to want too give Tony a child. But you need to make sure he understands that the procedure may not work." "I know mom. But I need to do this for me, just not for Tony."

"Would you like me to set up then Claire?" "Yes... please, and thank you so much." "Don't thank me yet sweetie. Let's make sure the procedure works first, then you can thank me," she winked. Leaving the room, she came back shortly with Hospital forms, and information packets. "Here is some information for you to share with Tony. It will help him understand the procedure better."

"Okay... thank you for everything." "You're welcome Claire, the nurse will call you at home for your pre-op and surgery date." Leaving the office Claire hoped that this would be her year for happiness and joy.

Meanwhile Don decided to stay home with his son. He knew Jess had been missing work over the last few months. Picking his son up in his arms, he took him into the kitchen, heated his bottle, then sat down with him.

"Hello my son. How's daddy's boy today? Are you hungry?" Placing his son against his chest, like Jess had shown him, he placed the bottle into his mouth as he suckled with greed. "Whoa... hungry aren't you? So what should we do today son? Go for a walk? Or go see Uncle Mac, Aunt Stella and Alan?"

Finishing up his feeding, Don burped him, placed him in his snowsuit, grabbed a couple bottles of formula, and the diaper bag. "Alright son... off we go too see your Aunt, Uncle, and cousin." Placing his son in the carseat, he softly kissed his head. Then shutting the door he got into the drivers side, and started the car.

......................................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile...**

When Claire arrived at home she found the place empty. Looking around for a note she couldn't find one. "Hmm... where'd everyone go?" Searching the house and coming up empty, she decided to take a nap. Laying down on the bed, she fell into sleep, and dreamed.

_"Tony... boys, I'm home. "Mommy... what did the doctor say? Are we having a baby?" "We are guys. You are going to be big brothers in seven months." "Whoa... cool. Isn't that cool dad... we are going to be big brothers." "It is my boys, come here sweetheart." Taking his wife in his arms he kissed her with heated passion._

_"God Tony... we did it. I can't believe it, but we are pregnant." "We are baby... we are. So why don't we all go shopping and start a beautiful nursery."_

As Claire continued to dream, she felt the warmth of fingertips trace across her arms, causing her flesh to come too life, causing her soul to heat in firery passion. Slowly opening her eyes she seen Tony smiling at her as he kissed her sweet lips. "Hi baby... how did the appointment go?" "Mm... I was in the middle of a beautiful dream when you woke me."

"I'm sorry... how about I make it up too you." "Hmm... what did you have in mind?" "I'll show you..." Taking his lips he traced them down her neck, her shoulder, back up to her neck. All the while his fingers danced along her waist, her hips, her thighs. Until she was drowning in each and every stroke he gave her.

Pulling her up upon him, he allowed her to take the lead. Allowed her to grind, dance, with erotic rhythm until they were both lost in their love, both on the edge, as he flipped her and poured his soul deep within her once again. Still deep within her, Claire asked...

"Where were you Tony? You weren't here when I got home." "I went to see about a job. So far it looks good. But we'll see." "A job? Where?" "At your University where you give your seminars." "You're joking... doing what?" "I will be a Professor of Ancient History." "Oh my God... I'm so proud of you Tony."

"Well... don't be to proud yet. I only had my first interview. I still have two more too go." "I hope you put me, mom, dad and the gang down for reference. "Nope... can't." "Why the hell not?" "Because my sweet Claire... you are all family." Trying to get up off her, she pulled him back.

"Not so fast Indiana." "Claire..." Giggling cause she knew he hated that name she said...my news now." "Shoot." "The doctor thinks with surgery to remove the scar tissue, we may be able to concieve and carry to term." "Really? What kind of surgery Claire?" "It's called a therapeutic laparoscopy**.** Basically they use a laparoscope, which will be placed into my pelvic cavity through tiny incisions in my abdomen. then they will remove my scar tissue with a laser, electricity or surgical scissors."

"Sounds dangerous Claire." "It's not Tony. The doctor said the complications with this surgery is slim. I'll only be in for two or three days. The only bad side is we can't have fun for about six to eight weeks." "Ouch... what am I going to do without my lovely beautiful, charming wife's erotic gifts."

Claire teared up. Forever Anthony was saying such beautiful words to her. Words she wasn't use too. "Don't cry baby. I'll be right there with you when you wake, and when you go in." "It's not that Tony. It's your words that always make me cry. You always treat me like I'm your precious gem, me and our kids."

"Aww Claire... that's because you all are. I love you all so much, you have given me a gift I never thought I would recieve." With tears pouring down her cheeks she choked out..."what's that?" "A family Claire. You have given me a family." Kissing at her tears, as they continued to pour. He loved her again with all the passion, strength and love inside him. Leaving them both knowing that they were destined for forever, wrapped in each others love.

...........................................................................................................................

**It's our Wedding day**

Claire woke with butterflies in her stomach. She knew this was her wedding day. A day that would be full of happiness, and double fun. Heading into the shower, she put up her hair, hopped in and allowed the spray to wake her.

Down the hall Donna was doing the same thing. Her and Claire decided to stay here, while the boys stayed at their place. Turning off the taps, Claire heard the door. Throwing on her robe she ran downstairs.

"Hi mom... come in, where's Jess and Donald?" "They're coming. I got your dress here, shall we go put it on?" "We shall. God I'm so happy mom. I can't believe it. This day is going to be amazing." "It is love. Though you won't be having much of a honeymoom. Not with your surgery scheduled for the morning."

"That's okay mom. I know we can't make love tonight. But that's okay. we get to spend an extra night reassuring our boys that I'll be okay." "They still having a hard time with you getting it done?" "Yeah... they seem to think that I won't be coming home. Tony and I have tried to explain to them, but they are so young."

"That's okay love. You and Tony do what you can tonight. Then your father and I will reassure them more tomorrow while you're under." "Thanks mom, now let's try on this dress, before I cry again."

In the other room Jess had finally arrived with Donald.

"You ready for your special day Donna?" "I am mom. Though I haven't told Gary my news yet." "Mama... I pretty?" "Yes you are Jessica. Look at you in your beautiful dress. You look like a little Princess." Dancing in a circle Jess and Donna laughed.

"So are you going to tell him before the I do, during the I do, or after the I do?" "Hehe... I was thinking just as I say I do. It will sound like this... "I do Gary. The baby and I do."

Jess laughed... "oh poor Gary. You'll be lucky if he doesn't pass out from the news." Watching as her daughter put on her dress, she zipped it up, added her pearls and beaded head band. "Oh my... look at you Donna." Turning to the mirror Donna teared up. She looked like a Snow White.

Her black hair was streaming down her back, her beautiful off white dress showed each and every curve. "Wow... I can't believe it's me mom. I never thought I'd say this, but I look like Snow White," she laughed. "You do. Now let's go see if Claire is ready.

Walking down the hall they seen Claire walk out with her mom and Alan.

"Aww... God Claire... that dress is more then gorgeous. It looks like the silk is water, so fluid, and the way it flows." Claire had to agree. It was a beautiful blush color, pure silk as it flowed down her ankles.

The back was wide open, with a lower shape V, revelaing her sunkissed skin. The only thing on her neck was Anthony's necklace, which was shinning bright. She wasn't even wearing a tiar, headband, or vail. Yet she looked like an Egyptian Princess.

"Thanks... are you excited as I am?" "I am... ready?" "Ready. Let's go get married." Holding hands they walked out with their mothers and children to the Limo. Arriving at the Church, they were rushed into their little room to wait for their fathers to walk them down the isles.

......................................................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile...**

Jess and Stella were setting up the kids for their walk down the isle. "Alright... Jimmy do you have your mom and dads rings?" "I do nana." "James... do you have your Uncle and Aunts?" "Yes... don't worry nana, we're all set and ready." "Good... now where did Jess go with Jessie?" "She's chasing her down the isle. She's throwing her flowers and everyone is laughing."

"Oh this isn't good." Once Jess had Jessie in her arms she started screaming. "Oh boy... this isn't going to work Stel. She's getting tired." "I know Jess. We only have five minutes before we start." Taking their places, they waited for the music to start.

Back in the room Mac found his daughter looking out the Chapel window.

"Wow... looks like God made the perfect angel." Turning to face her dad she smiled with tears. "Hey... come on Claire bear. No tears, this is your wedding day." Dabbing at her daughters tears, he kissed her pretty lips.

"What's with the angelic tears love?" "I'm just so happy daddy, I never thought this kind of happiness existed. I always thought you and mom were the only ones to share such passion and love."

"Listen my Claire bear. You're mom and I had a very difficult begining. It wasn't as easy as you think. We were threatened, attacked, stalked and hunted by some pretty insane people. Trust me... getting to where we are now wasn't easy." "I know... I remember mom telling me about Peyton and how she tried to kill me while mom carried me."

"Yup... but our love was and is very strong, and that's because we've built it one mile at a time, leaving all the bad behind. Then when your brother was born, it was like our family circle was complete. Though obviously we were wrong. For your dad still had it, and managed to get your mom to bless me with one more."

Claire laughed. "I hope I can bless Anthony with at least one daddy." "You know what my Claire bear? I hope you bless him with more." Embracing her dad tight, they heard the music begin.

"Ready?" "Ready daddy."

Walking out they met Don and Donna in the hall. "Together forever Donna?" "Together forever Claire."

**Cue Music....**

Watching as Jimmy, James and Jessie came down the isle, everyone awwed. They looked so adorable. Jimmy and James were in black tux's with white ties and vests. While Jessie wore a beautiful pink laced dress with black ribbons and shoes.

Reaching the front, Jess and Stella moved them into their proper positions as the wedding song began. First to come out was Mac and Claire. As Anthony watched he could feel his body respond to her gorgeous dress, as it revealed each and every curve. Moving his eyes to hers, he seen her tears.

Walking down to meet her, he shook Mac's hand as the Minister said..."who gives this bride away?" "I do... her father Mac Taylor." Placing his daughters hand in Tony's, he kissed her cheek and stood beside his wife. Turning to watch Don and Donna, he looked at his sons face, smiling as he could see the love his son felt for her.

When they reached the front, the Minister once again asked... "who gives this bride away?" "I do... her father Donald Flack Jr." Placing her hand in Gary's, he turned and stood beside his wife. "If everyone would be seated."

Taking their seats, they waited for the ceremony to begin.

"Dearly beloved,

We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Anthony and Claire. Gary and Donna, in matrimony; which is an honourable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two couples present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

While the silence filled the Church, the Minister said...

Anthony , repeat after me.

I, Anthony, take you Claire to be my beautiful wife, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God my sacred promise to stay by your side as your loving husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve higher goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for always.

Claire, repeat after me. "I have written my own vows."

Anthony, I choose you as my everything. I vow to love you through sickness and health, through the good and the bad, through richer and poorer. You are everything I need, and at this moment I know that all my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. This is the moment I have waited my whole life for. I promise to give you my all and I know that I could not ask for more from you. I love you and always will. This is my solemn vow.

Facing Gary and Donna he said... "repeat after me."

I, Gary, take you Donna to be my beautiful wife, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God my sacred promise to stay by your side as your loving husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve higher goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for always.

Donna if you could now repeat after me.

I, Donna, take you Gary to be my handsom husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God my sacred promise to stay by your side as your loving wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve higher goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for always.

"If we could have the rings please."

Bringing the rings to the front, Jimmy passed his to his mom and dad. While James passed his to his Uncle and Aunt.

"Anthony, Gary, if you could face your brides to be again.

Anthony, do you take Claire for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Claire, do you take Anthony for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Gary, do you take Donna for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Donna, to you take Gary for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Smiling widely, tearing up, she said... "We do."

Everyone looked confused, Claire giggiled. Anthony smiled, Gary was shocked. Punching her brothers arm, everyone laughed as he owwed.

"What was that for sis?" "She said we do, don't you get it bro."

The poor Minister didn't know what to think, never had he seen a sister punch her brother in the middle of their wedding ceremonies.

"Oh for crying out loud Gary, she's pregnant."

Everyone laughed again, even the guy filming the wedding, was planning on keeping a copy of this couples wedding. This was the best ceremony he had witnessed in a long time. God he could even win an award for this. All he had to do was get permission from the brides and grooms.

"We are? Really? Another child?" "Yes Gary, for the second time today... We do."

Slipping the rings on their fingers, the priest said...

"By the power invested in me, and this Holy Church. I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your brides."

Kissing their wives, the cheers and claps could be heard throughout the Church. Later at the reception. Mac and Don made their fatherly speech.

"Thank you for coming. All we can say as the proud fathers of our children. Is that they have as much happiness, joy, and love, like we've had over the years. We know with their passion, and needs, we will be blessed with many grandchildren down the line. Children that will be able to carry on the names Taylor and Flack forever.

So to our children, we love you, and wish you all the most passionate of dreams."

Hearing the cheers again, everyone raised their glass, and toasted to the brides and Grooms.

.................................................................................................................................

**Epi... One year later.**

Claire had her surgery, and came through it wonderfully. Her and Tony did add to their family. A little girl known as Julia Marie Staton.

Gary and Donna gave birth to a boy. Blessing him with the name Gary Michael Taylor.

Life for the Taylor's and Staton's went on to become joyful, warm, and wonderful. Sure they had their ups and downs, but family didn't. All they knew, was that they had made it to where they wanted be. Loved and nurtured in each others love.

**The End.**


End file.
